TriWizard Tournament
by ICan IWill
Summary: Hermione gets thrown into the marauder era with a barely any reason, except a strange locket with a paper inside stating to protect James Potter with all you have until the last breath. Not that bad compared to the hard part.
1. Prologue

Title: Tri-Wizard Tournament

Summary: Hermione gets a thrown into the marauder era with a barely any reason, except a strange locket with a paper inside stating to protect James Potter with all you have until the last breath. Not that bad compared to the hard part. Au Cannon

A/N: Hey it is ICanIWill; I just wanted to say I am putting all my other stories on hold till I know I can handle all of them one by one. They will ALL get finished sooner to later but right now I just want to focus on one I thought of in the middle of the ocean with no WI-FI, free paper, or pen. Well I had a pen but writing on my hands wouldn't work and would be REALLY gross after a couple of days if you get my drift. Well, anyway, I am pleased to present to all of you my brand new story "Triwizard Tournament." Remember that I don't own anything and I can, I will and nothing less for you guys. Enjoy AND CUE THE LIGHTS!

_**Prologue**_

The sound of a slamming door went unheard in the empty hallways of the twisted, transformed Hogwarts that had been left to the new headmaster, Severus Snape, said door just so happened to belong to him. In his office, Snape gathered what was left of the Order, including the young ones Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom and the rest of the D.A (except, of course, for the Golden Trio who were resting from the journey home). They were arguing with strain, trying to keep their voices down to a whisper. Harry and his friends had made a grand entrance in front of the Death Eaters only minutes before and had scared them off briefly, but the Order knew it would only be for a short time. They also received a bit of news from their second spy, the name of which McGonagall hadn't mentioned. She did, however, inform them that Snape was an ally.

All of the portraits were charmed and covered so nothing could be heard or seen during they discussion on what to do except for Albus Dumbledore's picture, which was currently looking down at the bickering mass unhappily, the twinkle in his eye nowhere to be seen. Professor McGonagall briefly looked up and saw him, causing her to freeze in place.

"I know you are right, Albus," she whispered to him, nodding her head. She took out her wand and produced two silencing charms one on the room and another on the crowd in front of her.

After about thirty seconds, they realized nothing was coming out of their mouth and they couldn't hear each other; they looked around until they heard McGonagall snap her fingers. They looked at her with a mixture of anger and concern.

"Don't give me any of that! And take a seat on anything because right now that is not an issue to be worrying about. We must figure out what to do with this information and discuss it like adults. Now, I will only let you talk if you have something to say and if it is important," she stated, giving a stern look to everyone that was taking seats on shelves, the floor, globes, desks and other random pieces of furniture.

One by one, from the twin red heads to the morphing face of Tonks and the cold face of Snape, they all reluctantly nodded. "Good!" she said briskly and locked the door with a swish from her wand.

She took a deep breath and said "I am now going to tell you two important things. One, none of this conversation will be told to Mr. Harry Potter, Miss Hermione Granger, or Mr. Ron Weasley. They do not need any more stress on each of their shoulders." The Order and D.A reluctantly nodded and she continued. "Also, the second spy is listening in on this conversation through my wand so whatever we say they will know telepathically. Whatever he or she thinks will appear above. It will make it easier on us and them." She set the wand down on the desk Remus Lupin was sitting atop of with a small clatter.

"First, let me state what I know from the spy. According to the source, Lord Voldemort is beginning to have doubts and will send the Carrows to the past to kill James Potter once the battle has started." A few gasps spread about the span of the room.

"We don't have much time. Also, there is an event that has taken place that only few of us are aware of. For example, Mr. Lupin knows because he was there. The only Triwizard Tournament to have taken place in the past fifty years was taken off the records. It was removed for reasons unknown but is illegal to talk about. I think they will make this one exception. It turns out James took place in this contest. So what do you suppose we do?"

A couple of hands rose, Kingsley and Dean, both looking impatient. McGonagall quickly took both of their silence spells off, and looked at Kingsley as a sign to speak.

His deep voice sound a bit rushed but firm, "I think that if we can't get to the Carrows before they go we should stick to the safe side and already have one of the younger kids there protecting him, who will become his friend and join the tournament so that they can watch over him." He nodded and sat back against the wall. Quite a few people bobbed their heads in agreement of the idea, especially the D.A. students because it was a chance to prove that younger wizards and witches can be just as helpful. McGonagall frowned but didn't turn it down; in fact, the only problem she had with it was the fact of putting younger students in danger.

When she voiced her opinions, many of the D.A. jumped up in anger, but considering Dean was the only that could talk, he did.

"Professor, we all are more than capable of it. We have dueled each other relentlessly and have mastered spells the Death Eaters themselves still can't figure out. Truthfully, Kingsley just said what I had thought of also. And, look, most of us agree! I think we should hear why we should and shouldn't do it from the others and take a vote." Professor McGonagall mulled it over in her head carefully and reluctantly agreed to hear them out, taking all of the Silencing Charms away except the one meant to keep intruders out.

They each stated, in a most detailed way, how hard all of them had worked, and had staged their duels in the Room of Requirement. Each complimented on another instead of them and described how they never showed mercy in a duel till the other could not possibly go on, was seriously injured, or disturbed mentally. Going through all of what they said, the Order quickly realized how much they really had learned, and were impressed even more so when they realized they were on the same level as an auror.

"Harry taught you guys _what_?" Tonks asked, amazed, whenever they said Harry had taught them how to produce a solid patronus.

"A full patronus, Tonks. I think that was our second lesson. Am I right, guys?" Ginny stated. A quick murmur of assurance ran through the crowd. Ginny nodded and looked at the Order which had gathered in a group, listening intently. Remus chuckled and said, "I guess I should have known that Harry would pass that spell on, but I didn't think he would show it to so many people."

Professor McGonagall opened her mouth to protest against the teenagers but her wand buzzed on the desk and in bright gold letters it slowly typed out,_ just let them do it already._

McGonagall sighed and nodded. The members cheered briefly, high fiving each other in excitement, but quieted when they saw her face. "I guess all we have to decide is who to send, but before we send anybody I need to say they must be Muggleborn. The reason behind it because these are the years your parents will be going to Hogwarts and that could go so very wrong. Are there any suggestions?" Some of them frowned at the "only Muggleborn" rule, but they went along with it; thinking about what could possibly go wrong made them shudder. Before anyone could name anybody, a voice interrupted them all.

"Minerva, why are you even bothering? You and I both know who goes. You have already seen her and had her as a student in Hogwarts years ago," Remus muttered.

"I just wanted to make a discussion see if they did pick her." Minerva replied.

"Who exactly is that Minerva?" Kingsley asked. Minerva sighed and opened her mouth but the golden letters beat her to it. _Hermione Jean Granger._

"Really?" the Patil twins asked together. McGonagall whirled around and saw the name in mid-air. "How do you even know?" she hissed at the wand. It remained still.

Remus nodded and said, "We knew her as Hermione Adams. She was our best friend right next to Lily Evans. She even helped us pull a few pranks—strictly on Slytherin, of course. She was one of the top chasers on the Gryffindor team. You would have never guessed it was her. I realized it from her dueling, studying, and reading. No other witch can duel, study and read like that."

Fred and George muttered, "Top chaser?"

Ginny and Neville looked at each other asking, "pranks?"

Snape frowned at the memory of the pranks. "So it was you who pulled the hideous prank on me? You are such a—" McGonagall cut him off with a worried "_Silencio!_"

Remus chuckled darkly. "Yeah, if you compared her to the Hermione three years ago, you would have never guessed. She has become so confident and experienced over the years."

Fred and George asked, "Where did she get so good with a broom?" Remus laughed a little louder and said, "She was decent with a broom, but I can't tell you anymore. I believe we have a voting to take place."

"Well, I can see why you guys technically choose Hermione; she is by far the best dueler in the D.A.," Angelina Johnson said matter-of-factly. Agreement rang from around her.

"Yeah, who better? She can break down a wall in one curse, and remember when she took that backfire spell for Ginny? She would be the best bodyguard," Neville stated.

Ginny nodded enthusiastically. "We were practicing shield spells and Fred fired a _reducto_ that bounced off a shield. I wasn't paying attention, and next thing I knew Hermione was blasted into a wall, but she was back on her feet in seconds with her wand raised, hexing Fred. That hit should have put her under but she bit through it like a true Gryffindor," she said with a mixture of embarrassment and pride.

"That is truly amazing, but how are we even going to get her there? You know that she will say that someone 'more qualified' should go," Tonks announced.

Everyone went silent, until Kingsley said, "We don't have to tell her. We can do it when she is focused on something else. But how?"

Angelina butted in, "We can't just send her on a deathly mission without her permission and, even worse, just shoving her into it!" Some people nodded and some just shook their heads. They stood again and began arguing about what they should do. McGonagall rubbed her temples, knowing she would have a headache later. Grabbing her wand, she angled at her throat and clearly stated, "_Sonorus!_"

Her voice instantly magnified. "SIT DOWN!"

All of the members' voices stopped only because their hands were on their ears. They obediently sat down and kept quiet.

"_Quietus,_" McGonagall mumbled, her voice returning to normal. "Let me assure you, Ladies and Gentlemen, in the end, when she was heading home she stated, and I quote, she 'would have never given up coming here in the end because it was all worth it.' Okay?" They all nodded.

McGonagall continued. "Alright now, I can send the second spy to do it during the battle, and we can use my family locket to put a piece of paper telling her what she must do." The letters appeared again,_ I accept the quest, and it will be easy to slip it in her robe pockets. Is that all? _McGonagall looked at little steamed at the tone the words were projecting.

"Yes, plus it will kind of inspire her. The locket shows two pictures of the ones you love the most." She pulled it out along with a piece of paper; quickly writing down instructions. When she was done she crumpled it up and put it in a golden heart locket that had a clock on it; placing it above the wand she was holding in the other hand. Immediately the locket glowed blue and disappeared. Next she did the time turner; golden letter appeared again saying,_ got it_.

McGonagall turned and said softly, "I guess you guys can go wake up the trio and tell them to get ready. Make her happy because the next time you see her won't be for a while and she while have been through much. Congratulations to the next Triwizard challenger, Hermione Jean Granger."

A/N: A BIG THANK YOU to FEARLESSLYDANCING for being an amazing BETA! She helped me get this together in two weeks when both of our lives became hectic at the same time. Sadly, you guys know the drill. I'll have the next chapter coming soon, blah blah. Please review even if you don't have an account! REVIEW!

Love you guys,

ICanIWill


	2. Chapter 1: Horcruxes

A/N: Alright, the next chapter is up and this is the official start of my new story! WOOHOO! From now on I probably won't update that fast but I will try really hard, I have band practice for 8 hours in the day and only 4 hours left till my computer shuts off… But in a few more weeks it will only be 4 hours after 7… pm. Yeah, Texas heat is usually between 4 am to 8 pm if we are lucky. So we have to practice at night. Any ways remember what I remember, I Can, I Will nothing less for you guys! -ICanIWill

**Chapter 1**

HermPov

I wake to a soft nudging below my knee that starts to become irritating. I peek through my eyelashes to see Luna at the end of my bed, peering through the curtains. Her blonde hair looked cleaner than last I saw it, when it was covered in mud and a bit of blood. She was poking me in the shin gingerly. "Hermione, you need to get up," she whispers to me, softly shaking my leg.

I sigh and roll over, "Give me five more minutes, Luna."

I hear the soft shuffling of feet and the sound of my curtains being thrown back from around my bed. The bright sunlight coming through the window hit my face. I grab the velvet, warm blanket and throw it over my head. Muffled voices start whispering to each other. Finally, Luna bends down and whispers in my ear through the blanket, "Ginny is right behind me."

I bolt upwards. "I'm up!" Ginny sniggers, while twirling her wand with her delicate fingers and says, "I knew that would do the trick."

I frown but don't complain, knowing that if I did, the wrong end of Ginny's wand would be facing me, but, just in case, I tuck my wand in my messy ponytail.

The velvet curtains that wrap around the bed only give me a bit of protection from the sun. So, I get up, pull some shorts on, and slam the window curtains closed. "Hermione you still look like there are brandysnarks in your head," Luna murmured.

"Huh?" I ask, confused not only by Luna but by lack of sleep.

Ginny steps forward with a pink mug that says _kiss the House Elf_.

"Here it is! That muggle drink called cuff-fee. Harry showed me how to make it for you. We didn't have any vanilla cream that he said you like, but we did have sugar." She offered the cup with steam drifting from it.

I reach for it gratefully, and take a sip. The warmth spreads all the way down to my toes. "Thanks, Gin, it helps a whole lot. You have no idea," I sigh, taking another sip.

Then, I smile grimly and say, "So, what duties have the Order cooked up for me?" Ginny and Luna glance at each, eyes wide. What orders did they give me? Is it that bad? I was confused until Ginny finally said, "Well, they said once you get the third years and lower to safety, to go with Harry and Ron. Harry said something about looking for the last horcruxes that are here in the castle." I nod, relieved.

"Tell them I will be down in just a bit; just getting the third years to round up the rest," I say, coming up with a plan in my head. They both nod, Luna pulls her wand out, and they both leave the room at a sprint.

I glimpse through the curtain and see sad, dark clouds forming. "Whatever is out there watching over us, if there is anything at all, please help us," I beg miserably, turning around. I start taking gulps of the hot coffee. I set the cup down and grab my handbag, reaching down for a pair of jeans that have the least amount of rips in them. I open a drawer from the next bunk over and borrow some Gryffindor robes, thinking they wouldn't mind during a war. I want to bear my house uniform for the battle.

After changing into a (what I hope is clean) shirt and jeans with robes, I fix my ponytail and do a quick check in my handbag, just in case. Also, I reach for the first aid kit I had grabbed earlier, before going to sleep, and I shove that in as well. Everything was set. I take a deep breath, shrinking the handbag to fit in my pocket and I then ran down the common room stairs. I saw a few second years sitting at the window ledge.

"You there, come with me. I need to get you guys out of here," I state, walking over to them. It was a boy and a girl, and from the look of it, they could be brother and sister with their black hair and blue eyes.

"We want to stay and fight!" the boy pipes up after staring at me in amazement for a bit. I look at the terrified girl and ask, "Do you want to fight too?" She looks from me to her brother then back to me. The boy nods his head encouragingly to the girl. I frown and kneel in front of them.

"Hey, you don't get to decide for her. Don't persuade her to do something she might not want to do. This war isn't going to be fun in any way, shape, or form; taking part in it won't make you heroes, just idiots because you guys won't last long. Enjoy that you don't have to do it because, when I was your age, I had to fight this war, and to see pain everywhere you turn isn't fun. You got that?" I tell them, looking into both of their eyes. They nod the girl terrified and the boy awestruck.

"Now," I say, standing up and grabbing my wand from my hair. "Let's go. We are going to take you somewhere safe." I hold out my hands to both of them. They take them after a little hesitation. The boy seemed happy that he got the hand that held my wand in it.

I jog out of the common room and into the Great Hall. There, the third years were gathered, still trying to round up the second and first years. I walk up to the gathered crowd and set the kids there. "Stay with them, okay? I just need to find a few more people and we will be of to Hogsmeade." They nod and leave with their friends in the crowd.

"Okay," I turn to some third years. "You," I point to a blonde girl who immediately stands straighter when I call on her. "Check the seventh floor; don't forget the Room of Requirement. Once you're done with the check, meet me at the Room of Requirement." She nods, I continue giving orders to all the third years I can see, making sure I get every inch of the castle covered. The first and second years stare at me, waiting for orders.

I turn to them and say, "Is there anything you left behind that you absolutely need?"

A tiny red head girl raises her hand and whispers, "My mum's brooch was left in my room." I frown and ask, "Why do you need it?" Her green eyes snap to my eyes and she says, "Because it is the only thing I have left that belonged to my mum after _they _attacked her." I didn't have to ask to know who she was talking about._ Death Eaters._

I nod and ask, "What are yours and your mum's full names, love?" She looks down and whispers, "My name is Leeann Nileria. My mum's name was Jillian." I smile and point my wand in the air, muttering "_Accio Leeann's brooch._" I hear a whizzing noise and lift my hand above my head, catching the sapphire brooch. I hand it to the girl and smile. "Is that all?" I ask the rest of the kids. They nod and let the girl pass.

"Okay, everybody group together," I order, pointing my wand to the floor and making a boundary circle around the kids so they don't try to escape and stay to fight. As long as all of them are moving, the circle will move with them. "Follow me!" I yell over the sounds in the Great Hall and move forward. I look back to make sure everyone is following. As we move through the hallways and stairs, I call out to someone who is putting up defence and/or preparing for battle to get some reports.

"Thank you, Professor Flitwick!" I call, heading up to the seventh floor.

The news he brought me wasn't good. Lord Voldemort was spotted not far from here. I turn to the kids. "Come on, guys we need to get you out of here before he comes." I start jogging towards the wall with that extraordinary door. All the third years have reported back with their share of kids.

I pace three times in front of it thinking, _D.A. camp with secret passage_. The room, full of beds and other necessities, opens up. I walk over to the portrait and yank it open. The kids walk over to me. I start pulling them up on the ledge and shoving them into the passage. When it finally came down to the third years, I open my handbag up and hand the blonde girl from before and a brown haired boy two books, a few muggle games, and Exploding Snaps.

I smile faintly and explain quickly, "The house you will enter at has an attic. The man owning it will let you hide there. The two books will get you through it. One is a Conjure book on food and the other is how to expand space with your wand. Good luck and don't come back till I personally come and get you and, even then, I want you to point your wand at me and ask a question only I would know. Now go!" I let them run in, ushering the kids along and closing the door behind them. Just in case, I put an enchanted lock on it.

I sigh, looking at the ceiling for a while before running to go find Harry or Ron.

Harry, I found talking to Luna about Ravenclaw's Diadem in front of the Grand Hall. I walk up and stand beside him. His hair is even more messed up from sleep. His eyes have dark circles under them and he looks pale. The smile on his face was the only thing that was left from the old Harry. It made me want to cry.

He seems to be really engrossed in the conversation because he doesn't realize I am there till about eight minutes later. "Oh! Hermione you're up; good! Are you done with the third years?" he asks, breathless from talking so fast. I nod quickly.

"Fantastic! Okay, Luna says she believes that the Grey Lady knows where the diadem is. She is going to take me to her. In the meanwhile, you and Ron have to find a way to destroy the horcruxes," Harry explains.

Ron walks up behind me and puts his chin on my shoulder, drifting back to sleep. I nod for Ron and watch Harry run out the door with Luna at a jog.

I turn to Ron, waking him up, and frown. His bright red hair has a light shade of dirt on it and his face matches Harry's, but not with as major dark circles. I guess Luna was the only that was able to get cleaned up and fed.

"So, how are we going to break into the Chamber of Secrets?" I ask him, trying to fix his hair.

He looks confused and blinks, "What?"

"Well, from what you and Harry told me, the basilisk fang destroyed the diary. So if Harry killed the basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets then the carcass is still there with more fangs," I explain in a why-didn't-you-think-of-this-voice.

"Yeah, but the only way you can get in is by Parseltongue and the only Parselmouth that doesn't want to kill us is Harry. If you haven't realised yet, he left the room a minute ago to do something else!" Ron exclaims.

I just nod and smile through his mild rant. He gives me a look and holds out his wrist. I take it, laughing and run to the familiar second floor girls' lavatory. I stop in front of the engraved sink that holds the entrance.

"Alright, we are here. Now how are we supposed to open it?" Ron asks, a little steamed. I open my mouth to explain but a slight moan from the other side of the lavatory interrupts me. We both turn to see the infamous Moaning Myrtle. "Are you going to try and open the Chamber again?" she asks slowly. We nod. "Well either one of you just learned how to speak Parseltongue or you are going to have to be a real good impersonator." I smile and turn to Ron saying, "Yes, Myrtle, we have an impersonator right here."

Ron looks shocked and points to himself. I nod and he gulps. "I guess I'll give it a try."

He walks up to the grate and touches the sink. He makes a slight hiss that ended in a cough; then tried again, this time actually getting passed a crescendo hiss to an inhaled hiss. It sounded nothing close to what Harry would say in his sleep. "Ron keep trying, that was really good." I encourage him.

After he adds a few more hisses when nothing happens, the door finally budges. I move toward the entrance and whistles down it. I pull back and say, "Good job, Ronald. So do you want to go first or me?" I smile sweetly. Before he can say anything, Myrtle giggles and shoves me down the slide. "Myrtle!" I scream on the way down.

I faintly hear Ron calling my name when I smack the dirt floor covered in bones. When I hear Ron sliding down I quickly roll over and jump up with my wand in my hand. "_Oof!"_ Ron smacks the floor and snaps up just like me, wand in hand. "Are you alright Hermione?" I nod while lowering my wand a tiny bit. I examine my surroundings, taking in the snake skin, dirt walls, bones that are half disintegrated and rocks.

"Wow, Harry and you went in _here_ during second year?" I ask. Ron steps forward and nods. _Cool, _I think. We start jogging and jumping over rocks in the way till we go to the rock wall. I look from Ron to my wand in my hand. He nods and steps back behind a rock. I point at the wall with my wand and say, "_Bombarda Maximus!_" The blast shook the entry cave, but before I can kneel next Ron I feel a rock slice across my back. I gasp and kneel down next to the rock Ron is behind and whisper, "_Protego_" We wait for a minute and peek from behind the rock.

The wall was no more. "Okay, let's go. We need to hurry," I say, getting up.

"Hermione, you're bleeding," Ron says, inspecting my back.

"Yeah, your point? We have to hurry. Come on. I'll get it looked at after we destroy all the horcruxes." I rush forward, heading to a vault-looking device that has snakes wrapped around each other in the centre. I look for a handle. "Ron, how do you open this?" I ask, looking toward Ron who was slowly making his way over, staring at my back gash. I sigh, turning to look at the nasty cut. "_Aquamenta,_" I whisper pointing my wand at the cut.

The water cleans most of the wound and when I am sure it won't clean anymore I say, "_Ferula_" and bandages wrap on the cut.

I turn to him, "Happy? Now how do we open the door to this?" I ask while repairing my shirt and robes.

"It takes Parseltongue again. Hold on let me try," He explains and steps forward in front of the door. This time he gets it in two tries.

When the lock opens I jump through, saying, "You're getting better at that." When he jumps through the hole we run to what I can see is a sixty foot long skeleton of a basilisk. Ron runs up and starts ripping two fangs out. He hands me one. "Here, use it on the cup."

"What?" I ask, shocked.

"Hermione, just do it!"

I shake as I grab Helga Hufflepuff's Cup and set it on the wet floor. I lift the fang and shakily nod to Ron, gulping. When he is done speaking the cup explodes into dark shadows. I scream at the pain it sends me and push all my weight down to stab the cup.

When I stab it, the pain goes down and the cup stops spitting out darkness. Ron looks at me and we both grin. Then a sudden shake of the cave makes us look around. There are waves building up in the pools around the centre area. I get up and grab Ron's hand. Then it shakes again and a gigantic wave starts heading our way. "It's a tsunami! Run!" I scream and run, pulling Ron with me but the wave is faster.

It grabs us and starts thrashing us around. We both breathe in right before it shoves us underwater. We start trying to swim to the surface but something is holding us back. The burning in my lungs starts and begins to intensify. I start coughing for air and inhale the nasty water. The water starts to sink as I am about to lose consciousness.

When it is completely empty, I roll over on the ground and start coughing up water. I catch a brief glimpse of Ron doing the same. When we are done coughing up water we lay on our backs, taking deep breaths. "Ron? Are you okay?" I ask hesitantly. I see him nod slowly. "You?" he asks faintly. I nod.

We roll over to each and our lips connect. My hands went to his hair pulling him closer to me. The kiss is wet and slobbery, but right now I don't care. We almost died and I want this kiss. We pull back, panting and smiling. "One horcrux down, one more to go. Let's go." I stand and grab his hand. We run to all the way out to find Harry.

We run into Harry on the sixth floor stairs. "Harry!" I squeal and hug him with all my might. Almost dying for what seems like the seventh time really makes you think if next you will be so lucky. "Hermione! Why are you wet?" Harry says, a little confused. I pull back and just shrug. "Long story. Did you find out where the diadem is?" I ask. He nods and says, "Did you destroy the cup?" I nod and gesture for him to continue on about the diadem. "Oh! Okay, it is in the Room of Requirement. Come on," He explains and starts running up the stairs again.

We got to the wall that held the room. I watch Harry as he paces three times in front of it. A huge door opens up to reveal a room full of junk. "Harry, do you know where it is in here?" I ask. He smiles and runs in. I groan and follow him with Ron in tow. After about five minutes of running Harry stops in front of a box. When he opens it, it reveals a beautiful diadem with diamonds all over it. I open my mouth to tell Ron to give Harry the fang, but I am interrupted by a familiar voice I really don't want to hear.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Harry with his little group of misfits," sneers Draco Malfoy. Behind him, of course, are Crabbe and Goyle.

"What do you want, you fat lard?" I ask stepping forward. His eyes narrow, and his hand moves to his wand. I raise mine. "Don't even think about it," I say.

Goyle looks at me and says, "_Stupefy!"_ I point my wand at him and scream, "_Protego!"_ Before I can even blink, everyone has their wands out, duelling. I take on Goyle, Ron with Crabbe and Harry with Draco.

Everything freezes when Crabbe says, "Like it hot, scum?" and casts the Fiendfyre spell. I don't realize what he is doing till it is too late.

"Harry! Ron! Run!" I say and grab the diadem, tossing it to Harry, while turning on my heels. The fire burst throws Crabbe's wand full force. I felt a bit of it hit my legs. I scream out and kept running. I look back and see the three idiots running away from the fire too. Harry, Ron and I reach a stack of brooms.

"Grab one!" Harry calls. I pick up a decent looking one and fling my leg around it. We all rush into the air quickly. We circle around, looking for the exit as the fire chases us down. Harry turns and says, "_Aquamenta_!", but it doesn't work.

When we finally find the exit we hear screams below. I look down to see Draco and Goyle running from the fire. I look at Harry and he nods.

"Come on. We have to save them," Harry yells over the fire.

"What?" Ron yells, but Harry and I are already turning around. We swoop down as Draco and Goyle are climbing a hill of junk. They raise their hands up desperately. I grab hold of Draco's cold hand and pull him up behind me. I feel his hand wrap around me and a slight tug on my robes. I pull up and swerve toward the exit when I feel Draco tilt and flip the broom upside down. I get thrown out of my seat and hang upside down, trying to get a good grip while Draco is holding on with his legs, perfectly fine.

I look down at the raging fire and then back up with tears streaking down my face.

"Draco!" I scream. "Help me up!" I raise my hand, trying to reach the broom, my other one slipping. He sadly smiles and reaches for my hand. I smile and grip his hand but he lets go soon. I look to see what he put in my hand. A time turner? I'm confused when he looks at me with tears to match mine and says, "I'm sorry, Granger." He fixes the broom and kicks my arm. I blink and scream as I realise I am falling into the inferno. Before I hit the flames, I think, _I'm dead _and slip into unconsciousness.

A/n: I know I'm evil. Anyways it will mean a whole lot to me if you review! I almost cried happy tears when I post it and wake up to so many emails that came in! My dad almost called the cops because he thought I was being attacked in the bathroom. My thanks to these special people:

**Burnedx2**- Thanks you so much! I really thought this idea would be lame but it wouldn't leave my head the whole time I was on a cruise! That can be good and bad in so many ways!

**Nicxy**- I am so glad you liked it. I pretty sure you guessed by now who the spy is. If not, reread the chapter. VERY carefully.

**Twilight Gleek**- Thanks! I am glad you liked the prologue! Hope you like this one!

And one more extra special one to my beta, **FearlesslyDancing!** I love ya, Lily for putting up with me, and dealing with my horrible grammar!


	3. Chapter 2: Unfriendly Greetings

A/N: Hey! It is me, ICan IWill! I'm back and here is my brand new chapter! I am so glad to see you guys reviewing and I really don't have much updates on life besides school started. Also remember when I told you guys about band practice. They haven't turned the lights on in the past week. So we can't see where we are going. Great; you guys can probably hear the immense joy coming from my words... Anyways, let the chapter begin!

**Chapter 2**

A sudden crash and the sound of objects being thrown to the ground startles a young man from his seat. He was sitting in a plush comfort seat in front of the fireplace, with a night stand and an old worn couch next to him. He was reading a book that had the name _Severus _craved into it. Well, he was writing notes in it more than he was reading it. This young man had long, black shiny hair with a long crooked noise below black eyes. He was tall and slightly built, wearing a black shirt and jeans. He was surrounded by piles of old remains that were abandoned. Raising his wand and looking around, his ears straining to hear it again, he sets down his book. The noise grew fainter but every now and then you could hear something loose balance and fall.

He cautiously steps forward, forgetting all about the book, and his warm fire. He starts walking down one of the paths that the noise was coming from. The darkness starts to evolve around him as he moves farther from the fire. After the third turn around a pile of old vases, the darkness completely surrounds him.

"_Lumos._" he whispers in a soft voice. A soft white light emits from the tip of his wand. A moan comes out from a couple piles of books away. He frowns.

_Nobody is supposed to be here besides the professors. It is a week 'till school starts, nobody arrives till then. I am the only student here, _he thinks_. _A crash snaps him out of his thoughts. A sudden whimper of pain makes him walk faster. A pile of desks is toppled over. One of the desks was flipped over in front of him.

He crouches down to examine it, ignoring the fast beating of his heart. One of the legs on this old Victorian style desk is snapped off and there are blood spatters close to the breakage. His eyes widen and his shoves the desk out of the way and starts looking for the victim.

He didn't have to look long before he spots a scorched body with a broken desk leg next to it. He gasps at the sigh in horror. The body belonged to a girl, with brown wavy hair pulled into a ponytail and a wand sticking out of it. Her eyes were closed and her face had fresh tear streaks. From closer inspection, her legs had burns, along with her back, arms and neck. Her hair was burnt at the tips and she already was bandaged at the stomach but that was burned halfway as well. It was like someone held her above a fire. When he looked at what the band was supposed to be covering, he found a long jagged cut on her back. It looked like it was cut by stone. He sighed and rolled her back over.

When rolling her over, something caught his eye that even to him, made him sick. She had _Mudblood _cut into her arm not too long ago. It was barely scarring, and there was still some wet blood on it...

He bent down and carefully tried picking up her unconscious form. He made sure her head was leaning against his shoulder instead of hanging back before running- as well as anyone can run with an unconscious girl- back to the fireplace. He whispers, "_Knox_" on the way. He sets her down on the couch that is next to the comfortable seat he had been sitting in just minutes before. When he gets her as comfortable as he can, he grabs a vase on top of the night table while running. He takes a handful of the powder inside and throws into the fire as he slides inside muttering, "Dumbledore's Office" and taking the vase with him.

He slid into a dusty old office with a desk and many peculiar objects. The freshly burned phoenix squawks in happiness to see him. "Hello, Fawkes. Sorry… I can't stay right now." He says, shushing the bird. He gets up and runs up the stairs, next to the desk. He stops when he reaches a door engraved "_Albus Dumbledore._" He was just about to knock when the door opened exposing a tall elderly man with a long white beard.

"Oh, good evening Severus." he happily comments. He quickly takes in Severus rumpled clothes and his out of breath state. "What happened?" he asks, concern written across his face. "Come quickly Professor. She is hurt badly." He manages to pant out, running back down the stairs. Albus follows him as fast as he could.

Severus grabs the vase and steps into the fire quickly. When Albus puts one foot into the fireplace, he throws the powder down saying, "Room of Requirement."

When the flames stopped, Albus finally caught sight of what was so important. He ran out of the fire and kneeled down in front of the girl. "Severus, you must wake Minerva and Poppy, tell them to meet me in the Hospital wing. Now!" he yells when he saw the boy's hesitation. Severus ran back into the fireplace and left with a swish.

Albus conjured up a stretcher and carefully levitated the girl onto it. He cleaned the blood stains on the couch quickly. Once that was done he ran with the stretcher following him outside of the room.

The girl starts whimpering when he got to the hallway of the Hospital Wing. He grabs her hand and starts whispering to her. When he enters the Hospital Wing, two women were talking feverishly with Severus. One woman is wearing brown robes and has a tight bun. The other has an apron on with a nurse hat, covering her curly brown hair. The one in the brown robes turns around and gasps. "Albus, What has happened to this girl?" she exclaims.

"I have no clue Minerva. By the looks of it she was burnt and beat. You might want Poppy to take a look at her." He says. The other witch by the name of Poppy bustles up and takes the stretcher to a white bed. "Oh Merlin! Where have you been, girl, to let this happen to you?" she asks the girl like no one else was in the room. Albus turns to Severus, "Care to explain, Mr. Snape?" he asks. Severus was looking at the girl, nervously; he sighs and starts to explain.

"So you just found her? You didn't see what happen to her?" Minerva questions after a short silence that follows. "Yes, Professor. It was like she appeared out of thin air." Snape answers. They walk up to the bedside table where Poppy is trying to take of her robes without ripping any skin.

"Who is she? She is wearing the school's robes but I don't think I have ever seen her in the halls." Snape asks.

"Well, her robes say my house but I have certainly never seen her. Nobody here knows her… that's for sure." Minerva answers.

Poppy starts to apply a thick orange paste to her burns. "Mr. Snape, I suggest you go to bed. Besides, I am going to need to take most of her clothes off and it is past curfew." Poppy explains. He opens his mouth to object but then closes it and walks off from one look at Professor McGonagall.

"Minerva, Can you help me with this shirt and bandages?" Poppy asks, "Albus you don't have to stay, you can wait in my office." He nods and walks of giving the girl some privacy. "It seems she had an injury before she even was even burnt. The bandages applied were burnt off except the parts that didn't come in contact with it. I'm afraid only the robes can be repaired. Someone must have put a shielding spell on the robes. The spell was cast about 4 hours ago. I am guessing that it broke halfway through based on the injuries she has obtained." Poppy starts to explain while slowly peeling what were left of the shirt and bandages off. She and Minerva put the remains in the rubbish bin.

"Poppy?" Minerva asks when they try the get her jeans off. "Was this an accident?" Poppy looks up, her eyes watery, she opens her mouth for a bit and finally replies with a quiet, "No."

HermPov

I woke with a slight tingling sensation all over my back and legs. I yawn, and reach to my hair to grab my wand but it wasn't there. When I lift my arm pain shots through it to my core, a small whimper escapes my lips. Then all that happen hits me, the fire, the diadem and most importantly that traitor who kicked me of the broom to my death. My eyes snap open, _why am I not dead? Where am I?_ I think and look around. I realize I am in the Hospital Wing on my stomach with only my knickers on, in a bed.

I look out the window, and the sun is coming up at the horizon. _6 a.m.? Why is it morning? Where are Harry and Ron? What the hell is happening?_ I got up, ignoring the pain, and examine my body.

I had fresh bandages wrapped on my upper body covering up my breasts. There was a thick orange cream smeared under the bandages that covered my back. The same went for my arms and below the knees. I carefully stood, experimenting my legs' strength. When I felt I wouldn't collapse, I took a few shaky steps forward. I peeked through the screens that were set up around the bed. No one was there. I walk back to the bed, using it as a support and see a nightstand. I stop and take a few shaky breaths. I wrap my hand around the handle and pull it open.

There, lo and behold, was my wand. I smile and the relief spreads through me to have something right in this world. I grab it and sit down on the bed. I look into the drawer again. I giggle and pull out my borrowed robes. They look repaired but something was off. I examined it closer and realize there was something in the pocket. _I didn't put anything in my pockets. _I think.

I reach in the pocket and pull out a beautiful heart locket that had a clock put in it. I smile, but then quickly frown. _Whose locket is this? _I wonder. I try opening the latch but it is sealed shut. _Hmm. Oh well, it isn't of importance right now. I need to find out where Harry and Ron are. Also, where is that foul disgusting git? Something must have happened to them, or I must be dreaming. _I slid out of bed and pulled my robe on to cover as much of myself as possible. Since I couldn't find my clothes it will have to do.

I held my wand tightly in my hand and slid out from the screens. I glance around and quickly walk to the double doors. I slip out and turn towards the hallway. I start moving up the stairs. When I got to the fourth floor I sat at the steps and took deep breaths.

The pictures looked at me and started whispering. One of them called out to me saying I shouldn't be here but I just got up and kept running. _It's like they have never seen me before. _I think. I hit the 6th floor and was about to start up the next stairs when I hear metal crash and fall behind me.

I whip around with my wand raised. There stood a teenager about my age with long black hair, and a crooked noise, staring at me. My eyes widen, _it can't be him. It must be the death eaters playing a trick. _I think quickly. I growl and spit out, "Who are you?" He frowns and points to the suit of armor he knocked over and mutters, "_Repairo_." He tries to take a step forward but I face my wand towards him. "I think the question is who _you_ are?" he asks nervously.

"You don't know who I am?" I ask curiously. He shakes his head and speaks, "No, but I think you should be heading back to the Hospital–" I cut him off, "I'm not going back there. I have my friends to be with and find that prat who kicked me of that broom." He takes up small step closer while I was saying this. "Take one more step and I hex you where you stand. I like my personal space." I hiss at him. "One, I don't think you are going to be any help to your friends in that condition. Two, what prat? And three, you might want to put more clothes on. I don't think bandages, knickers, and a robe is going to give you much protection." he says quickly.

I grab my robe and pull it across me. "Well it was all I could find. Now shut it. I have to go find my friends." I reply, turning around. I hear him try to follow me. I spin on my bare feet and point my wand at him.

I open my mouth and say, "_Protego_!" flicking my wand behind me, right when a voice behind me says, "_Expelliarmus_!" The spell rebounds and I hear a small, "_Protego_" I heard a few steps but nothing else. "Madam, may I ask why you are out of bed, and why you are trying to harm this young man?" The voice sounds familiar but I can't put my finger on it. I sigh; my wand turns to face the boy in front of me, whose eyes were wide. "I can't be at the Hospital Wing right now. I must leave; Furthermore this young man is keeping me from leaving and so are you." I reply.

I hear the swish of robes and feel a presence behind me. I turn around swiftly, my wand raised. I blink and stare at the person in front of me. My knees hit the ground with a sickening _crack _but I ignore the pain like I have been doing this whole time.

The old wizard with the long, gray beard stood in front of me, wincing at the sound of my knees hitting the floor. "Professor Dumbledore." I whisper. I heard the boy walk up. I flick my wrist and hiss, "_Stupify_!" I heard a smack against a wall. I turn to see him gasping for breath on the floor at the other end of the room. "Now, madam, you have no right to do that." Professor Dumbledore says. I look up at him. His face was serious. I look deep in his familiar blue eyes and break down in tears. "Severus, are you okay?" he calls to him across the room and quickly runs towards him. This question brings on a new set of tears. Only if he knew that was the man that killed him.

I curl up in a ball on the floor, with the robes draping the top of me. I start muttering to myself, "He is dead. You are seeing things. This is all just a dream. You are dreaming. Harry saved you and you are dreaming. You are going to wake up in the hospital wing any moment now." I see Professor Dumbledore running up to me.

I watch him conjure a stretcher. I stare at it until I feel a pair of hands go under me. I snap my head up and look into the face of Severus Snape. I frown and roll over, getting to my legs. "I can walk, you know." I snap at him. "Well, to me it looks like you are mad! So why am I helping you?" he snaps back, adding the latter part under his breath. I raise my wand but a cough interrupts me from saying those precious words. "Madame, please let me give you a hand. You aren't well. I will talk with you when we get to the Hospital Wing." Professor softly offers. I look at him sadly, not able to deny him. I take his outstretched hand, half expecting it to pass through. When I touch it, it was the familiar warm hand that I remembered. I decide if he is here I might as well cherish it.

"Mr. Snape, can you contact Minerva please? Tell her our guest has awoken." He asks with a small smile. Snape looks at me thoughtfully, nods and runs off. Professor Dumbledore starts walking and I follow like a daughter whose father promised her ice cream.

He looks at me and smiles, "What is your name, my dear?" I look at him and whisper, "Hermione Granger." I look away quickly and examine the bandage on my arm. "Well Ms. Granger, might I ask what you are doing here?" he asks kindly. I sigh and say, "I don't know. I must be dreaming. I'm not supposed to be here. I am supposed to be with my friends in the middle of a battle field!" He looks at me, confused.

Then it hits me, Draco gave me a time turner before he kicked me down. That git may have just saved my life while trying to kill me.

"Ignore what I just said Professor. What year is it?" I ask quickly. He answers automatically, "Why it is August 18th, 1977. Why do you ask?" I groan and say, "I'll tell you when Professor McGonagall is here with us." We enter the Hospital Wing, and I immediately see Madame Pomfrey looking much younger, and frantic. I look at my bed and see the screen is pulled back. I clear my throat and say, "Well I guess you figured out I woke up."

She turns around from her searching and squeals. "Hello Poppy, I found this in the hallway wondering around. I thought you might need her." he said, smiling. She bustled up and starts examining me. She drags me over to my bed, pushing me to lie down and starts clicking her tongue when she sees my bruised knees. She slowly starts to unwrap the bandages on my arms so she can put a fresh set on. I start to see my slightly burnt flesh. I turn away and look at the Professor. He smiles, walks over and pulls a chair up.

The doors open up and a younger Professor McGonagall walks in followed by Snape. She runs straight towards me and smiles. Snape stood back a bit but still stared at me. I frown and whisper to Professor Dumbledore. He nods and says, "Severus would you be so kind and return to your room? Ms. Granger only wants to speak to us three. She will talk with you later." Snape frowns but doesn't object to leaving the room.

Dumbledore turns to McGonagall and says, "Professor, I would like to introduce you to Ms. Hermione Granger. Ms. Granger, I presume you know Professor McGonagall since you called her such when we were walking here." I nod and smile at Professor McGonagall. Madame Pomfrey moves from one arm to the next arm, silently listening. "I also know you too, Madame Pomfrey. Thank you for helping me with my burns. That FiendFyre spell is a nasty one." I say softly. She looks up at me eyes wide. I smile at her and move to look at both of the Professors.

"The story I am about to tell you is probably the reason I am here. You see, I am from the year 1998. I was in the middle of a war." I take a deep breath and start telling my story. "So you were kicked of a broom in the middle of the Room of Requirement with the FiendFyre burning below?" Professor McGonagall asks. I nod.

Madame Pomfrey looks up at me from my right arm and sadly asks, "How might I ask did you acquire this?" and points to my arm. I knew what she was talking about, so I look away. "That is what you get when you let the prat on the broom's auntie get ahold of you." I whisper and take my slightly burn arm away from her hands. "Why would-"she started but Professor Dumbledore cut her off. "Poppy, I think we should leave that matter alone unless she wishes to speak of it." She looks sad but nods. I just sat there and fingered my robes.

My eyes suddenly lock on the bulge where the locket it is. "Oh and I mysteriously found this in my pocket this morning. I don't know who it belongs to so…" I trailed off, pulling the locket out. McGonagall gasps immediately, "That is mine! Where did you get my mother's locket?" she grabs it and starts to examine it. "I just found it in my pocket this morning I can't open it though." I explain to her. "Well of course you can't open it! You don't know the words to open it!" she exclaims. While Madame Pomfrey moved to bandaging my legs, McGonagall pulls out her wand. She taps the locket, and whispers, "River flow"

The locket popped open and a crumpled piece of parchment fell out. Dumbledore bent down and picked it up. He held it out to me and I cautiously took it. McGonagall looked like she wanted it, but I ignored her. I slowly unroll the piece of parchment, and straighten it out. "It is a letter. Why would someone put a letter addressed to me in your locket?" I ask curious. "Well, read it and let us see." Dumbledore suggested kindly. I look down at the letter and start to read:

_Dear Ms. Hermione Granger,_

_I am severely sorry that I could not tell you this in person but The Order brought it up. I am sorry to say that we have sent you on a life-saving mission and did not inform you about it till you were at the time period of the mission. You see, Lord Voldemort has begun to have doubts, so once the battle truly starts he plans to send The Carrows back in time to kill James Potter in the only Tri-Wizard Tournament to take place that is taken off the records. The Order and The D.A have voted that you should be the one to protect him to your last breath. They claimed that if we told you, you would turn the job down. So we asked The Orders second spy to give you this and the time turner without you knowing. When you are done, pull the knob of the time turner out and give it twenty spins. _

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Minerva McGonagall _

_P.S This locket should keep your hopes up._

I groan and thrust the letter to Dumbledore. It is all coming together. This isn't a dream but complete reality. He scans it, hands it to Professor McGonagall and looks at me sadly. "Well what do you have to say about that?" I look at him; grab the locket and say, "Damn it." I sat up and crossed my legs as Madame Pomfrey finished with them.

She rubbed a smooth blue mixture on my knees. "Well, even though I do not approve of me tending to a patient while talking, I can make an acceptation. But Ms. Granger, I am going to need you to talk to them from behind this screen. They can see your face, just nothing below that if you get my drift." Madame Pomfrey explains gesturing to my upper chest bandages.

I nod and stand up, walking behind a screen. I lift my arms so Madame Pomfrey can unwrap the bandages. "So what are you going to do, Ms. Granger?" McGonagall ask. I laugh and say through gritted teeth, "Well, I am going to join the Tri-Wizard Tournament under a different school's name. Save James Potter from murderers that are loose. Then, if I survive all of that, I will go home, yell at older version of The Order plus the D.A. After that I am going to break Malfoy's nose and go to sleep." I think over what I say and nod. McGonagall looked shocked and Dumbledore just smiled.

"So do you know what school I'm going to come from?" I ask smiling as Madame Pomfrey finishes up. "Well, we were planning on having one student come here from America that the goblet picked, but we can just put your name instead. The school is located in the state of Oklahoma. You can just fake an accent." McGonagall suggest to me while thinking it over in her mind. I walk around the screen and nod. "Good idea, I don't think they'll notice at all," I say trying out a very slight accent.

"So, Ms. Granger what pictures showed up for you on the locket?" McGonagall asks. I look down at the open locket and frown. A silent tear rolls down my face as I stare down at the pictures of Harry and Ron, laughing and joking with each other.

A/N: I really love this chapter but it might not be my best work. So if you love, like, maybe, or absolutely hate it review and tell me why. Plus ask me questions! I love knowing what makes you curious and I might just answer them! Please! Also to my reviewers and My next beta Noise from Nowhere:

Twilight Gleek: Thanks! I love optimistic reviewers!

Burnedx2: Thank you for liking the idea I am concocting in my head!

Love you guys,

ICan IWill


	4. Chapter 3: The Deal

**A/N: Hey, it's ICan IWill! I am back with a new chapter. I am currently writing this in a moving bus, which is what I have been in for the past week. I have only been home to sleep for about 5 hours and change clothes. Is it not wonderful? So on to my saying! Remember what I remember for you guys, I Can, I Will, absolutely nothing less for you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Harry Potter, or more specifically Hermione and the marauders. If I did, I would not be worrying about making money for little things, like popcorn. I realise I forgot to do this a couple chapters back so this goes for my last chapter and the one before that….**

Alright I felt so ashamed for putting this chapter up I just had to edit it and put more words on it. It made me want to cry when I kept reading through it. Love, Me.

_**Chapter 3**_

Once McGonagall saw the salty tears streaking down my face, she quickly amends her question. "I mean Uh- Oh Dear, Um- Oh, just... never mind. You don't have to answer that, darling." I quickly snap the locket close. The click it sounds off assures me that it will not open up again. I glance up and give a watery smile, "Oh, professor, can you please refrain from calling me darling? I have known you too long for you to say that." I said, walking over and patting her hand, still smiling.

I let out a small laugh. McGonagall smiles and says, "Yes, Ms. Granger. Are you planning on keeping that name when you enrol?" I think for a bit and say, "I think I will change it to Hermione Adams." I snap my finger twice and laugh. Dumbledore and McGonagall look at me, confused. "Never mind that. Just know that I am changing my name to Hermione Adams. When will I be able to get different clothes?"

Dumbledore butts in and says, "You can go to Hogsmeade on Saturday with an escort. Today is Wednesday and the train gets here on Sunday. You will be able to find your house that evening. By then you will know everything about your school." I nod, turn toward Madame Pomfrey. "When can I leave the Hospital Wing?"

Madame Pomfrey quickly finishes cleaning up the old bandages and hustles over to us. "Well, by the looks of it you will have full recovery by Friday. All I have to take care of are the scars. Once again, by the looks of they will also recover with a few spells but certain ones are beyond recovery of fixing. You can leave by tomorrow but you will have to take some potions." she explains, looking at my arm with a mix of confidence and sadness.

I nod slowly. Scars would not be a problem. They cannot hold me back unless I let them. The day that happens will be the day I die.

"Wonderful! We have the perfect solution for your problem. Now since you are coming from another school we will most likely have to teach you about said school; Rosewaters Estate for Talented Students." Dumbledore confides. I lean against the rail of the bed, listening intently. "I think Severus would be a perfect tutor on the school. Plus, you can tell him how you appeared from thin air almost dead."

I blink. _Wait, what? _"Severus Snape? Why not just obliviate him and leave it like that? It is better off he did not know about me." I question, twirling my wand in my fingers. I hear a faint scuffing noise, like someone kicking the floor. A sudden thought comes to mind.

"Well, Miss Granger, I think he could really help you and the man that saved your life deserves to know who you are." He said with a questioning look. I gesture for him to keep talking. "Simply obliviating him, will not only be rude but you can lose an ally."

I sigh, mocking sadness. "Ok, I will think about it. I will accept him tutoring me but the rest will have to be though over. Can I be alone when I think about it?"

All three of them nod, the professors getting up and muttering their goodbyes. Madame Pomfrey told me that if I need anything to just snap my finger and call "Molly" the house elf. I smile and thank her before she goes into her office. I flick my wand at her office whispering, "S_ilencio._"

I snap my fingers, and call, "Molly." A slight _pop _and a short, old wrinkly house elf appear with a pillow case dress like Dobby. My eyes water a bit but I shake my head. "Yes, madam?" Molly croaks softly. "Molly-" I smile "Would you be so kind as to bring me a big meal? Being in bed for days brings a big appetite, so a meal big enough to feed two people will do." She nods and curtsies.

Once she leaves, I spin around on my heels. I quietly crouch over to the last bed in the hospital wing. I flatten out on my stomach and thrust my hand under the bed. My hand starts brushing on the cold floor under the bed.

I quickly found what I was looking for. In my third year, I found a secret passage while playing with my time turner. It leads from the fourth floor stairs to the hospital wing. I raise my wand at the west wall where there were no windows. My hand gently wraps around the indent in the stone. I squeeze the handle of stone and the wall slides open.

There stood crouching on the floor, the man we had been talking about. "_Petrificus Totalus!_"

He froze in mid sprint with his wand raised. I smile grimly. "So, I guess you heard. Well, I guess I am going to have to coax what you heard out. Unless you just tell me... then this won't take as long." I stride over to him and circle him slowly, my robes gliding with me. I felt like Bellatrix circling fresh meat.

I softly stop moving to get a good look at his face and flick my wand. His eyes move to look at me as he starts to float up. The hatred is clear in his eyes. "Are you hungry? I know I am, the last time I ate was four days ago and it was coffee. Do not worry, you can either eat with me or you can sit down and ask me questions. Not many options but at least I am giving you some." I whisper with as little emotion I can and move forward with confidence.

The scent of food alerts me that it has arrived. It hits me like a rock, and my eyes go wide. I barely manage to get out a small "_Levicorpus_" before moving towards the heavenly scent. I start to examine the food on the bed and setting up the bed to be similar a table.

Molly brought me a jug of pumpkin juice, a goblet, a plate, and a huge basket full of grilled turkey sandwiches. I examine the basket and realise it refills on its own. My hand snaps out and takes a sandwich. In one bite, I devour half of it. My stomach grumbles its approval.

I flick my hand behind and here a thump. "Want a sandwich?" I ask, conjuring another plate and goblet for Snape. I fix up my plate and pour myself some pumpkin juice. I feel a slight tingling and know what coming when I hear shuffling. The words assure me. My Protego charm goes up immediately while I fix his plate.

"That was not very nice. I don't think dismembering me, especially while my back is turned, will do you any good. It just makes you look like a coward and I know for a fact you are anything but." I criticize, clicking my tongue.

"How do you know what that spell does?" he asks curious. "I'll answer when you put your wand down." I note, sitting atop the bed and looking at him. My mind suddenly fills with a familiar pressure. _He wants in my mind! Alright... if he wants to see what is floating in my mind, I'll show him what's in my mind. _I think viciously.

I flick brief pictures and feelings of torture and death I have seen. I stopped at the memory of my least favourite scar I host on my arm. He hits the floor in pain. I flick my wrist and take his wand. I put it in my pocket and relent on my hold. "Now that you have tried to interrupt my privacy, do you want to sit down?" I ask, going in for another bite of sandwich. He glances up at me a torn expression. "Yeah, yeah I know the sandwiches are getting cold. Not my fault." I comment, taking a sip of pumpkin juice.

"Who are you?" he asks slowly. I think it over and decide on what to say. "You can call me Hermione. My last name doesn't matter right now. Keep asking questions. I think you do deserve to know more about me considering you saved me. Plus it is the whole point of me not obliviating you. Let alone touch my food."

He looks shocked for a moment and then allows himself to sit on the bed. He takes a drink from this goblet I made for him. "How old are you?" he asks. I hand him a sandwich and say, "Seventeen." He takes the sandwich with his eyes wide. "Seventeen? How did you come in contact with that kind pain at seventeen?" I laugh and say, "The same way you did. I was at the wrong place, at the wrong time." His eyes flicker with understanding.

"Why are you here?" he questions. I thought this question over quietly. I swirl my drink around in its goblet. _If I tell him he might get mad... but what is the point of him helping me if he doesn't know? Well, let's see how this turns out. _I think bitterly. "I am here to save the boy you hate from being murdered." I notice his grip tighten around his cup. "Why?" he grounds out. "Because if I don't he dies." I answer briefly.

"So? Does it matter?" My eyes widen and I slam my goblet down, spilling what little contents it had. "Does it matter? Do you think I would be here if it "didn't" matter! I know he is an arse to you but if dies do you how many people will to?" I demanded. He shakes his head slowly. "Billions upon billions of people will die. Just because of the arrogant boy. He will though soon become the one of most important men in history." He nods slowly and states, "I won't say I am sorry, but I understand now why you are here."

"Thank you." I reply, while cleaning the mess I had made. "So do I have to tutor you about Rosewaters?" he asks. "Only if you want to, but if you don't I might as well obliviating you." I state, shrugging. He grimaces. "How about this? If you tutor and help me, I will show you how to block people from your mind and control what they are seeing." I offer. He smiles and says, "Deal, as long as you keep Pothead away from me."

I frown at the nickname but don't complain. I stick out my hand. He takes it and we shake. "So tell me what I need to know about Rosewaters." I ask, smiling.

"The plain and simple version or the long one that will take about 5 days to do?" he asks with a faint smile. "For now I want the short one." I respond. "Well when I visited all I saw were stuck-up snobs that think they are the best of the best." He answers, "They have top classes and is considered one of the best schools in the world, including the muggle world. They are the only wizard school that houses muggle students as well. They keep it all undercover by saying you are in a special talents program."

"Then what's the point of calling it a school for talented students?" I ask, curious. "Because the muggles that go there are talented as well just not in the magical way. You should see it. I walk in for the first time and I almost was killed by a stilt walker! Now shush. I am talking. I will show you how to act like a Rosewater kid later. Most importantly I'll show you how to act like them when the teachers aren't looking."

I smile, "Wonderful! We will save that for tomorrow. Today I just want to relax and talk. I have a question for you." He takes a bite out of a sandwich and nods. "Why are you at Hogwarts during summer break? I never knew that was allowed." I ask. He stiffens a little, but answers, "Dumbledore let me stay here when my dad and me had a little, uh, disagreement." I frown but don't question him, knowing I don't completely have his trust yet.

"So what have you been doing alone in a castle this big?" I wonder. "Well, I mostly read and explore the castle. You wouldn't believe what I found in this castle. Too bad it is my last year here." He explains. My ears perk up at the mentioning of books. "What books did you read?" I question. He smiles and lists, "I re-read a lot of the classics, _Beauty and the Beast_, _Alice and Wonderland, _and mostly William Shakespeare. Can you believe muggle writers were so good? Oh! Plus I have been catching up on my D.A.D.A homework." I listen intently and ask, "Which one is your favourite?" he looks at me and says, "Beauty and The Beast." I smile and say, "Wow, really? I think that is the manliest thing I have ever heard. Why do you like it?"

He shots me a look and answers, "It reminds me of two people that are best friends but one of them is considered a beast. He is in love with her but doesn't know how to tell her." I realise he is talking about him and Lily. "That is so sweet. I am glad you actually care about reading these books instead of just doing sports."

"So what books do you like to read?" he asks to change the subject. I smile and we start to compare books and spells in D.A.D.A.

We continued to talk like this for hours. Madame Pomfrey came out after a while because she didn't hear any noise, which was mostly my fault. I assured her that I was fine. Since Severus was here she only changed my legs and arms. She approved of giving me a hospital gown to wear. Once she left me, Severus and I lay on the floor and talked some more but this time we compared lives. We both didn't really express the bad points but we talked about schools and how we grew up.

When the clock rung nine Madame Pomfrey bustled in and shooed him out. I bid him good night and fell asleep right when I hit the bed.

I woke up with a start. Something in the shadows was softly calling my name. I grab my wand and crawl out of my bed. I walk around the first bed and feel a tap on my shoulder. I spin on my heels and throw a punch at the solid form behind me. Before I realise it my hand is caught by the person and pulled behind. I hiss and jerk.

"Hermione, Calm down! It is me, Severus!" The voice whispers. "Severus? What the hell are you doing here?" I ask furious. "I realise you still have my wand so I came through the passage to come get it from you." I frown and demand, "Well, let go of me and I'll get it for you." He slowly let go of my arm. I shook it out to get the blood moving through it again. I walk over to my bed and rummage through the drawer. I pull out my school robe and hand him the black wand.

"Is that all?" I ask, rubbing my face. "Actually no," he said, "I was wondering what house you were in at Hogwarts?" I sigh and reply, "I will be in the Gryffindor. I guess it will be easier to keep track of the marauders that way."

"Oh, ok. Well, do you know a girl name Lily?" he asks. I smile and answer, "Yes, I know Lily Evans. I have to protect her, too." He looks shocked when I tell him this. "Why?" he asks. I frown and reply, "She is more important than James... you should know that. Even to you she is more important." He tried to play stupid. "What do you mean?"

I smile and say, "Good Night Severus."

He sighs and says, "Good Night."

The next morning when I woke up, the sun was peeking through the trees above the forest. The river looked beautiful from where I was standing. After I saw a mermaid do a back flip of a rock, Madame Pomfrey came in and took me into the shower rooms. "Well, Ms. Granger, by the looks of it we can take your bandages off and you can wear regular clothes again. You still will look like a burn victim, but the pain will be no more. I can even take care some of the scars today if you want."

I smile and nod. "Well, I leave it up to you. Take a warm shower and leave your gauze and robes outside of the shower. When you're done just put a towel on and come to my office. We will work there. Take your time and relax. You deserve it after all you have been through." She tells me, and then walks out of the rooms towards her office. I carefully start peeling my gauze of and wincing at the parts where it sticks to my charred flesh. When I am done I look at my naked body in the mirror.

I gasp but stop, afraid someone might hear. My body did indeed look like a burn victim but the scars were strange. My skin was a light pink in some places where the skin had been healed, but at the place where my skin to a direct hit it was. It was beyond words. My arms had flame designs burnt into them and the fill was a burnt brown. My skin was crisp and from more examination peels off revealing pink under flesh.

I look closer at the flame designs. It was like wherever the flame stop burning it sank down and carved itself into my body. "Hmm... the interesting thing Fiendfyre can do to you…" I whisper, barely touch my back which had a line done the spine the spread out getting closer to the hip. I realise that the scars that were not covered by my robes were the worst. "Huh… This is very interesting…" I mutter. I slip into the shower stall and turn the water on to lukewarm. I grab a washcloth with soap and start scrubbing away at my unmarred flesh to get the dirt off of it.

When the water stopped running brown, I stop scrubbing and toss the dirty washcloth in the garbage. My skin, I noticed, lost two shades of ash and dirt. I bend down and rummage through the shampoo basket. I come across a watermelon shampoo claiming to get rid of tangles. I pour some of the shampoo onto my hand and rub it into my hair. Instantly I feel a heated sensation through my scalp and it becomes much easier to run my fingers through. I rinse my hair and apply the conditioner.

I felt a sudden pain shot through my body from my legs, arms, and back. I hiss and look down. My cuts were burning and glowing like embers in a fire. I jump out of the shower, still hissing from the pain. I must have called out because Madame Pomfrey was suddenly at my side, trying to calm me. Steam was rising from me were the water hit it.

Madame Pomfrey raises and begins pointing her wand at me. The water starts spraying gently on my skin but it felt like Bellatrix herself came back to cut real designs in my arm. I scream and crumple on to the floor Madame Pomfrey stops immediately and thinks a bit. She grabs a towel and starts patting my skin dry. The towel seems to absorb the pain, but just barely.

I slowly stop crying out in pain, lying on the floor naked. I sniffle and feel look at Madame Pomfrey, feeling like a little kid who feel down. She keeps making calming noises as she wipes me dry. "Are you okay, Ms. Adams?" She asks concern laced into her words. "Yes. What happened? I felt like I was under the Cruciartis." I reply.

She freezes with the towel hovering over my leg. "How do you know what that feels like?" she asks. I look at the stone ceiling and stay quiet.

She sighs and helps me stand. "I don't know exactly what happened but I know that the Fiendfyre is not often found in a hospital on a victim. Reason being it is rare to find someone stupid enough to cast it and secondly because those who do cast won't go looking for a hospital in fear of what the doctors will ask. I will probably have to ask Mrs Pence, the librarian, for any books on that." She thought for a bit more then added, "I think when you are completely dry you have a certain time limit till the water seeps into the scars. By the looks of it long enough for you to get a good scrub down." She examines me and hands me the fluffy towel.

"Let's get you to my office so we can fix up your wounds. You are just going to have to take very quick showers. Then dry off immediately, I would even say use a dry spell on your body." We start walking towards her office.

Once in her office, she pulls me into a side room used for private examinations. The room contained a sterile bed, a sink and cabinet. "Hang your towel on the bed over there dear, so we can start the recovery." I hung up my towel and stood in front of Madame Pomfrey. She lifted her wand and the process began.

**What can I do to make you review? I have a certain pet peeves (yes the ghost) that apply to reviews. That people favourite and story/author alert but they do not type, "sucks," or "awesome". I love a favourite or alert, but when you do both favourites AND both alerts but do not review; it ticks me off. I know this chapter is short but I wanted to get something on the story up because in the next two weeks I will barely have time to pee. I love you guys! XD Thanks to my reviewers:**

BigTimeGleekBTR: I am glad you love the story!

Burnedx2: I am so glad you are up for reviewing each chapter! I am hope this point of Severus is what you are asking for.

Jessica682: Thanks for reviewing!

Disappointed: Look forward to seeing them.

BeatBuyRedd: Glad you like my crazy idea!

Jen103: You guessed right! I guess I am going to have to incorporate Draco a little more. Thanks for reviewing!

Love, ICan IWill


	5. Author's Note

A/N: I am posting this to say that i was ashamed of my third chapter. ;( Yea i know it wasn't that bad but i kept looking at it and it made me twitch so i add a whole lot more to it be prepared to see it! i am just going to update the chapter. Love, ICan IWill

P.s i am trying so hard for you guys but in November i am doing a writing competion. i am going to try and work on these chpaters aswell but 50,000 words are not going to write themselves. i am making a promise to you that i WILL post ATLEAST one chapter in November. All i have to say is WISH ME LUCK! *air kisses*


	6. Chapter 4: Not You

A/N: I have decided to make this chapter super long for the reason of to get this story up and going. So sit back and relax, read the chapter and don't you dare fall asleep. I am watching O.o… So I can I will nothing less for my dedicated readers!

Love, Me.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am going to go cry now because it all belongs to J.K Rowling except for the part mind wicked mind twisted.

Chapter 4

When Madame Pomfrey finished peeling my skin off like a snake, she cast a few spells on me. The first one shifts my skin colour from baby pink to my tan skin. The second one closed any of the remaining wounds, including my back injury. It left a jagged line on my back but I think nobody would see it on this trip unless they decided to get way too personal. Once we were done, she handed me loose shorts, a baggy shirt, knickers and backless bra. I guess she was serious about not wanting to irritate my skin.

I thank her, pull on the clothes and head to the loo. I take care of my business and comb my hair. "Wow that shampoo did work." I whisper, easily pulling the comb through my hair. I pull it into a half-up ponytail and start brushing my teeth. Once done with the main things, I start to examine my face. I have insomnia lines and a cold emptiness in my eyes. I realise I look like Harry did before I left. I look away from the mirror and head toward the main room again.

On my bed lays a note, I recognize immediately Dumbledore's neat scrawl. I slowly read the note.

"Ms Adams, please come to my office. Have Severus show you the way. You're Soon-to-be Headmaster, Albus."

_He knows I know the way around! If he wants Snape to come then he wants me to reveal myself. I'll never know that man's mind. _I groan and flop on the bed. I snap my fingers and call softly for Molly. Despite my soft calling, I hear the soft pop and Molly appears next to me. "Yes, Madame Adams?" she asks. "Can you please get me Mr. Snape? Tell him that Ms. Adams needs him to escort her to the headmaster. If he asks who Ms. Adams is, just tell him to report to the hospital wing. Thank you!" I ask sweetly.

She left with a pop when I dismissed her. I turn on my feet and head towards Madame Pomfrey's office again. I knock and here a faint 'come in'. I open the door and stick my head in. "Madame Pomfrey, Professor Dumbledore asked for me and Snape is coming to escort me, okay?" I tell her softly with innocence laced in my words. She smiles and nods, "Just make sure you take the potion by your clipboard. It is the blue one. It should help soothe the irritation and pain." I nod and close the door.

I look down at my legs and see the designs. I hear the faint opening of the door. I quickly flick my hand and put a concealment charm on my legs and arms. The charm takes full effect as Snape pokes his head through the door. He walks in confused. "What do you want, 'Ms Adams'?" he asks sounding a little pissed.

I put my hand up gesturing for him to wait. The potion instructed for me to take was on the clipboard by the bed. I grab the blue vial and uncork it. I sniff it slightly. The scent of coconuts lingers from the potion. I groan, knowing that this is a Heal-Me potion. It smells good but taste like a turtle peed in your mouth. I quickly chug it, trying not to breath. I gag and turn to Snape. I notice he keeps glancing at my ankles. I smile and say, "Dumbledore needs you to escort me to his office." I probe his mind to check why he was staring at my ankles.

He said he didn't know how to put up his walls which proved to be true. What I saw wasn't good. He saw the last bit of the scars but the charm covered it. He thought he was hallucinating. He sighs and says, "Well then, follow me, and keep up. I have things to do." I leave his mind and walk forward leaving the room before he did. He follows and gets ahead of me.

We walk in silence like yesterday never happened. I usually found myself drifting towards shortcuts but stopped myself when I saw him giving me weird looks. I would just smile and say I was thinking. Technically I was thinking. My hand grips the wand I have in my pocket when I think about the tasks I am going to have to do. I also think about the lake task and how my body was affected by water this morning. Before I know it I am in front of Dumbledore's office.

Snape grimaces and says, "Sugar Babies." _Wow, it's an American candy this time, _I think as the gargoyle starts to shift. "Alright, just go up these steps. It's the first door." He offers as he turns to leave.

I sigh and say, "Why eavesdrop when you are going to have to be there anyway?" He stiffens slightly and answers, "I wasn't planning on it, but thanks for telling me I was going to have to attend this meeting." I smile, shrug and run up the stairs, leaving him there to decide whether or not to follow me. I come to a stop at the familiar wooden craved door. I knock softly, and hear a clear 'enter'. I reach for the nod but the door opens on its own. I walk through the doorway and take a seat in front of the old wizard's desk.

"Where is Severus?" the professor asks. "Right here, Professor. I just thought I saw something in the hall." A silky voice lies smoothly. The owner takes a seat next to me. Dumbledore smiles, "Good morning, Severus and Hermione. I trust you had a good sleep?" I answer with a quiet, "Yes", while Severus just nods.

"Splendid! I guess you both are wondering why I brought you two here. Well I want to discuss Ms. Adams' cover story." He answers, with a grim expression. "Minerva, Poppy and I have come up with an excellent one. You were sent here by portkey from Rosewaters but during they ride you feel ill. So when you landed you hit you head, leaving you to have a very bad migraine when you woke up that keeps popping up. So you stayed in the hospital wing for a bit. It gives you a wonderful excuse to leave class when needed." I nod, and consider the option.

It wasn't bad considering I do get motion sickness. Everyone did on a portkey. That would also explain why I would be unconscious for four days. Brain damage isn't easy to repair, even in the wizard world.

"So what is her real story?" Snape slyly asks. I clench my hands and keep looking at Professor Dumbledore. He simply says, "That is none of your business." I feel the probing in my mind again. This time I send a shock to him. He instantly leaves my head.

"Snape informed me yesterday that at Rosewaters you need a talent. What is my talent?" I ask cautiously. "Well from what we have barely learned from you. We believe your talent is duelling. In the muggle world it is schooling." Dumbledore replies. "So I have two talents. Which one should I lean towards?" I ask. "Go for the schooling, so they don't know how good you are." I nod and relax in my seats.

"So I suggest you two start on your tutoring. We only have four days till the train arrives. Also I suggest you meet during the year, it will help you refresh your mind, Hermione." I nod, and don't complain. "As reminder, don't forget we will arrange a trip for you to Hogsmeade on the last day. Severus will escort you and show you what uniform you will wear the first week." I grimace but once again don't complain.

"Also, Severus must accompany you to the grand hall but not in it, because, of course, you aren't supposed to know where that is..." He added. That was the last straw. "No I think I can make it to the grand hall just fine without him." I state softly, looking Dumbledore in the eye.

"I am sorry Ms Adams but you have to create the illusion. Also, speaking of illusion I must ask of your one more thing. If you would go to Professor McGonagall to get you uniform measurements so you can pick them up Saturday instead of having to wait for it all day." Dumbledore replied with a hint of a smile. "Dismissed. Severus, please escort Ms Adams to Professor McGonagall. She knows the way but she is still under Madame Pomfrey's supervision."

I was up and touching the door by the time he said dismissed. I hesitate at the door handle during the command. _Good, then I don't have to wait up for the git. _I think when he tells him about my knowledge of the castles mapping. I pull the door open and speed down the stairs. By the time I hit the bottom step I hear a sarcastic, "Ms. Adams?" I falter at the last step deciding whether to leave him or not. Finally I draw the conclusion to just listen to Dumbledore and stop. "Yes, Snape?"

"Remember I need to escort you because you are _sick_." he said the word 'sick' as though daring me to prove him wrong. I would agree with him if I hadn't been tortured by a shower this morning. I slightly nod my head and take off down the hall at my break neck walking pace. I faintly hear him try to catch up I turn down the hall and stand in front a painting.

I pretend to study it as Severus comes up beside me panting. "Do you always walk like that? Why are you looking at this painting? We have to go see Professor and she is across the castle!" The painting I was staring at had a vase on it full of roses and an open window causing the flowers to quiver from the wind. "Yes, I always had many classes so I learnt to walk fast. It builds calf muscles. Also I am looking at this painting because it is our ticket to across the castle, so shut up and follow me." I reply, reaching out and tapping the painting.

The painting swung on revealing a passage. I turn to Severus who looked like he was about to tell me I was stupid. I smile and go through the passage. After the few seconds of listening to my feet hit the dirt ground, I hear the steps of shoes. I smirk and keep walking. When I get to the end I push open the exit painting. I jump off the ledge and turn facing towards the left.

I made my way towards the Transfiguration door at the end of the hall. I reach the door and knock, by the time I heard the faint, "Enter" Snape caught up with me. He reaches out in front of me and turns the handle. He gestures for me to go in front of him. I flash him a mocking smile and step into the room.

The room was almost identical to the one twenty years into the future. The desks were set out in rows by the triplets and look sturdier now than in the future. I glance up to see McGonagall to be sitting on a new desk, or should I say a different desk, then when I saw it in her classroom earlier. I hear a faint cough and realise I had been staring at the room. "I'm sorry Professor it is just I haven't seen this classroom in a while without having something of importance to do. I came because Professor Dumbledore-" I say but was cut off by her. "Professor Dumbledore wants you measured, yes, I know. Come with me to my office. Severus, you can wait here."

She smiles and head towards the winding staircase next to her desk. Severus eyes me on my way up the stairs. "What? Just work on your potions book." I call as enter the office. His eyes widen for a bit but o emotionless. I laugh and close the door to the office. McGonagall grabs a magic measurement out of her desk and flicks her wand. "Arms up and head held high." she orders me. I raise my arms as the red measuring tape whizzes out of her hand and starts measuring my arms, legs, waist, bust, and so forth. Once the tape was done it gave a tiny nod of approval and flew to McGonagall. It told her my measurements and nuzzled back into her desk drawer. She quickly wrote down my sizes and sent them off with an owl. "You can pick those up at Hogsmeade later. Also, you and the headmaster must have already discussed this, so what is your performance going to be for your entrance Sunday night?"

I blink, "What?" I ask confusion in my face. McGonagall's face drops. "Oh, that old man! He didn't tell you! It is a tradition for the school's participant to make a grand entrance when the school is announced and greeted. Rosewaters are the first school to break the Tri in Triwizard. It has always been Hogwarts, Durmstrang and Beauxbaton but we felt that we should try a different school this year. Rosewaters are expected to have a marvellous performance by you, dear." she explains.

I blink and nod remembering the performances that happened at Hogwarts during the Triwizard Tournament. "I-I guess I can come up with something." _Good thing I took ballet and gymnastics during the summer in my fifth year. _I think sourly. McGonagall's face brightens for a second and then she says, "Well, hurry along; Severus needs to show you how to be a Rosewaters student. I shall see you at dinner." I curtsy and leave her office. I walk down the stairs and see Severus doing just as I told him to do. He was drawing in his potions book. He glances up to look at me. He stands and follows me out the door without a single word. We walk down the corridor a bit before I speak.

"So, where are you going to teach me the things I need to know before Sunday?" I ask out of curiosity. He glances at me and takes the stairs to the right leading up to the next floor. I follow without another word. This stairs lead to the Room of Requirements. I watch him pace three times and the door slowly appears. I instantly recognize the door. Except it wasn't on fire. I shudder but follow when I see Snape go through the door. While walking it looks like he is trying to dodge a certain area of the room. We walk around certain areas and he would stop and turn around going another way. I guess he didn't like Sunday either.

Finally we come across a clearing with a stone fireplace that turned on when we turned the corner. A couch was placed in front of it along with a plush chair and nightstand. I look over to Snape, who sat on the couch. "So this is where you were when I fell?" I ask quietly. He nods with his jaw clenched. Now that we weren't around any professors his face had relaxed. I don't linger on the subject and decide to switch it. "So how do Rosewater kids usually act?" I question sitting on the other side of the couch, pulling my feet under me.

He looks at the fire, and answers "Well, they act with confidence which is mostly what they are made out off. They do things weirdly and they are proud of it because they know they are special. They never let anything get to them. You can see people dancing in the halls with each other, or an opera singer singing on their way to class. An artist giving artificial tattoos during lunch is common there. So mostly act what you are but with confidence. Never back down and always have the last word."

I smile, thinking of Luna. "Great, I think I can do that. What are the traditions at the school?" I quiz again. He smirks and says, "To kick ass, but if you mean the respectful traditions then you must always address each Professor with a curtsy at the first meeting; afterwards just press your pointer finger to your lips then to your temple. It symbolize that what you say will always go straight to my mind. It is also often seen for students to sign this to their friends once the conversation is over and they are going somewhere." He holds up his hand demonstrating. His thumb, pointer and pinkie are the only fingers up. I instantly recognise the sign. "I love you?" I answer, "Why do they sign I love you to each other?"

"It shows their loyalty to that friend. Another one; loyalty is beyond expectation over there. If you break your loyalty to anyone you are turned upon by many people. It would be like back slapping a puppy and then eating a kitten over if you are disloyal." He replies with a hint of disgust in his voice

"Wonderful to know." I reply scrunching my nose up. "I think that will be enough for now. I sigh I check the time on a clock I had asked the room to provide me with. 5 o'clock. I turn to him and ask, "It is already 5 o'clock." Severus eyes widen. "Damn! I was supposed to return a book to the librarian before 5. I'll see you at dinner. I'm pretty sure you know the way." I nod and say, "Just go, before she gives you imaginary detention." I smile as he scowls and runs off.

I lay down the couch a bit before laying down to rest. I gaze at the fire and watch it flicker. Suddenly a strong pull in me made me get up and walk over to it. My legs bend under me and I sit watching the fire. My hand jerks and reaches for the flame. My mind is screaming at me telling me not to touch it. My hand makes contact with the fire but I don't feel any pain. I feel a warm stab of happiness. From the touch of my finger I shove both my hands completely in the fire until I am elbow deep. The pleasure makes me smile.

After a while of soaking up the feeling I pull my hands out. I realise my charm is no longer in affect. I frown and flick my hand over my legs but it didn't work. I groan and think.

Finally I just transfigure my shorts into baggy gym pants; with a black long sleeve t-shirt. I pull my hair up into a bun, and sit on the couch. _I need time to think this all through. It is going by so fast! Ugh, I wish I went back two weeks before school starts instead of three days. Well, technically a week but I was unconscious for the first four days…_. I glance at the clock and notice it is 6:30. I sigh and get up. I walk out of the room and into the hallway. Nobody was there, but I did hear talking from the downstairs corridor.

I jog downstairs, and walk up to the giant grand hall doors. They lay wide open for everyone to see. I peek around the door and see a long table with the headmaster, Professor Flitwick, Slughorn, McGonagall, Sprouts, Hooch and Bins. The rest of the professors I didn't know. I see Severus sitting close to the end of the table. I suddenly realise I'm not hungry. Before I can leave, though, he looks up and says, "Hermione, Why don't you join us?"

I mutter a curse I learned from Sirius a long time ago. I spin on my heels with a big smile. I walk in with my head held high. Everyone looks at me with curiosity. "Hello Professors. I am very glad to finally get to meet all of you. I am Hermione Adams. Sorry 'bout my absence around the school. I had a serious headache from the portkey I took. I never did like them." I greet with an Oklahoma tang laced delicately in my voice. I walk around re-meeting some of my old teachers and meeting new ones. I curtsy to every single one of them.

"Now that you have met all the professors, why don't you sit by me? So we can have a little chat? I can guess you are starving, too." Dumbledore asks with a mischievous glint in his eyes. My smile widens and I nod. I gracefully walk over to the chair next to him. "Why thank you, Professor! I've never had a chance to see the whole school till now and let me tell you. It is beautiful!" I ramble on taking the seat next to him. He claps and the food appears. Fried chicken, mash potatoes, green beans and fried okra appear in front of me on my plate. "I asked the house elves to make the food to your liking. How did they do?"

My smile becomes more genuine. "This looks delicious! This is probably one of the first meals I have had in days!" I comment looking up. Most of the professors were smiling my way. "Well dig in! Excuse my ramblin'. I just get nervous and when that happens I won't shut up. Sorry." I give a little smile averting my eyes to my plate. I grab my napkin and place it on my lap. I sit erect and wait for them to start eating. When everyone was in full swing and eating, I look over to Dumbledore. "What do you need, headmaster?" I ask smiling, in case anybody was watching.

"Well I see Severus has taught you quite a bit. I am glad because some of the teachers know the traditions. Nothing is planned tomorrow. I think you can take it off and plan the performance I forgot to remind you about." He replies, looking at my reaction.

"Ah yes, Professor McGonagall told me about that. I'll see what I can prepare. Also, what am I supposed to get in Hogsmeade? I think I have money in my purse but that was in my jean's pocket. Personally I think Madame Pomfrey burned them." I answer his unasked question. He looks me in the eyes and answers with a laugh, "Well until we find the whereabouts of your purse I will provide you with some money." I open my mouth to deny the offer but he puts a roll in my mouth. I groan, giving up and continue eating.

Once done I am escorted back to the hospital wing were Madame Pomfrey gave me some Sleeping Remedy. While waiting for the potion to starting taking effect, I asked Madame Pomfrey about my purse. "Oh I think I saw a small purse in the rubbish bin. I'll talk to Filch about the garbage and see if I can find It." she looks hopeful but my heart drops. Well, looks like I am going to not only be broke but helpless without my books. "Thanks Madame Pomfrey. I feeling really tired. Good night and sweet dreams." I whisper to her, tucking into bed.

I woke up the next day from my dreamless sleep. I sigh with happiness and turn over. The sun was already up in the sky and by the looks of it the time was almost noon. I sit up and stretch. "Ah, Ms. Adams you're up! Good. Here take this potion. Also, once you've done then a really quick shower will do you good before we finish your healing. Then you will be as good as new!" Madame Pomfrey greets, bustling over with a green potion. I take it from her with a nod. I softly sniff the potion. A strong peppermint smell wafts from it. I smile and down the potion. It tasted like it smells but better. I felt all my scars warm and saw them turn green. This potion finds all of my recent scars and highlights them so we can fix them.

With that out of the way, I walk off to get a shower. I enter the washroom and head to the shower rooms. I strip and turn the shower on without entering yet. I pull back the curtain and run in. I quickly grab the shampoo and run it through my hair. As the shampoo rinses out, I wash my body carefully, trying not to reopen any wounds Madame Pomfrey recently closed. I rub my conditioner in and stand under the stream of water, letting it all rinse off. I suddenly feel the pain building in the pit of my stomach.

I run out of the shower and start drying off before the pain becomes unbearable. I wrap the towel around me and go to Madame Pomfrey's office. She took me to the examinations room again and had me stand in the middle of the room, naked. She started casting spells and slowly the green streaks that made me look like a tiger disappeared and so did the scars under them. Well, most of them. Some only got smaller, like my jagged back scar and those weird designs from the fire.

When she finished she put her wand down and hands me some clothes. "That's all I can do. You will sleep here tonight and tomorrow night but on Sunday you should have your own house dorm." She informed me as I pulled on volleyball shorts, tank top, and undergarments. Not exactly in that order.

I looked at my clothes, questioning. "Oh I figured you would want to be comfortable when you figured out what you were going to perform." She answered my unasked question." I nod saying, "Thanks, I nearly forgot about that. If you need me just ask Severus he will know where I am." _I hope. _I add mentally.

I leave the room and start the journey to The Room of Requirements. I pace three times thinking, _a __place where I can dance and perform easily with water and snacks. _The door opens to a dance studio. The north, east and south walls including the back of the door were mirrors. The west wall and ceiling were windows, looking out over the castle grounds. Dance bars were attached to the west, and east walls. A stereo was fixed into the south wall with a CD rack above it. The north wall had a bath room door and a kitchen area. Next to the kitchen area was a rack full of ballet slippers.

I smile and turn the stereo. "Time to get to work." I say to myself.

"No, I never said I wanted to go shopping with a seventeen year old girl! How the hell did I get dragged into this?" Severus complained once again. We were in a carriage on our way to Hogsmeade. I picked the money from Dumbledore early this morning, where he promptly called on Severus, who complained the whole way. I was dressed in loose jeans and a U2 shirt... which was an Irish rock band, apparently.

"Severus! Calm down. It isn't even actual shopping! I am looking for school supplies! We will do that, get lunch, I give you a few galleons and go clothes shopping, leaving you to do whatever you want till I am done. You are such an immature git!" I groan, kicking him in the shin. "But that is still shopping! I didn't sign up to be your best friend. I am your tutor from getting noticed and killed. That's it." he replied rubbing his leg.

"Damn it! I know that okay? It's just… I have panic attacks sometimes in crowds and with my recent recovered body my wounds can still reopen if I am not careful, so I needed your help." I laid half way. I do have panic attacks, just not unless it is really, really crowded. My wounds were completely healed but I want to make him feel manlier than he was feeling now. The embarrassment of taking a woman shopping really does hurt your pride.

He goes silent and studies my sad face for a while. "Okay, but I am not going into to any lingerie stores." He replies. That makes me crack a smile. "What, you won't help pick between lace and silk?" I ask with a serious face. We look at each other for a bit and I burst out laughing while he lets off a small grin.

We arrive in no time. I get off and pat the Threstel, giving it my thanks before feeding it an apple I saved in my bag with my money. "What are you feeding?" Snape asks. "A Threstel." I reply before walking off to the shops. I hear him run to catch up. The weather was warm with a bit of wind. The trees shook softly as we walk down the path way.

The first shop we stop at is the book shop. I walk into the shop and ring for assistance. A thin elderly lady comes to my aid. She told me her name was Hazel. We joked and laughed as we gathered books and made Severus carry all of them. I paid after Severus gave me the evil eye. "Bye, Hazel!" I call and wave as we leave the shop, my Oklahoma accent perfectly in place.

I look over at Severus and see him glaring at me. "What? Hey, at least I am carrying the books now." I tell him holding up the bag full of my school books. He rolls his eyes and takes me to the potion shop. He was very helpful in here. "No, no, no! This one is a terrible kit. I mean, look at the cauldron. Plus a-" I cut him off.

"A dagger would be much better than a regular knife I know. I agree with you there. That's why while you were arguing with the sales witch I got this." I pull out a separate cauldron, potions bottles and a sharp cased dagger. He looks them over and stiffly nods his approval before I bought it.

We finished at noon and stopped for lunch. I now had books, supplies, parchment, quills, ink, a new bag, and a small white owl I named Sam. We got sandwiches and ice creams. I sit down at table area in the middle of Hogsmeade. Severus took the seat in front of me.

I smile and say, "So we are done with the part you like. Here, take this and head back to the potions shop and get that book you wanted. There should be more for something else if you want it." I reach into my bag and supply him with galleons.

Then we were off again. I walk to a clothing store I saw while walking around. I quickly enter and grab a basket. I realise suddenly that while on the run I lost several pounds. Happily, I fill the basket with shirts and pants I like and try them on. It simmers down to 4 shirts, 5 pants, with a lot of undergarments and shoes. Lots of shoes. Severus explained to me that all Rosewater girls are mandatory to wear heels.

Next I walk to a dress store looking for an outfit for my idea during the performance. I find the perfect dress that fits me. I also grab a dancing cane while I am at it. Once I paid for those I moved to next doors uniform shop where Dumbledore said my uniforms were waiting for me. When I told my name to the assistant her eyes widened and she excused herself to get my uniforms.

She came back with a covered bag. "Here you go, doll. My boss made extra sure that this uniform was made perfect. You're a special transfer student." I smiled and thanked her. I didn't look in the bag, afraid of what I might find. I met up with Severus at the area we ate at. "Got everything?" Severus asked. "Yep." I reply, making a popping noise on the p.

We got on the carriages and headed back to my safety net.

The next day I woke up nervous. Today is the day my mission begins. I push my sheets back and head to the trunk at the edge of my hospital bed. I open it slowly and grab the ballet slippers out along with the dress I bought. I was surprised actually when Severus told me that the girls at Rosewaters have to wear heels. It shows off their sense of balance and womanly talent. I replied to him with a few words Sirius taught me. Madame Pomfrey walks out of here office. "Good luck child. It is noon... the train will be here in five hours. The whole staff is getting cleaned and groomed along with the castle. I suggest you do the same. The Durmstrang boat should be here soon."

I nod and head off to the washroom. I strip carefully and take a swift shower. I comb through my hair without bothering to put a towel on. I play with a few loose curls with my fingers after pulling my curly hair into a ponytail. Small curls frame my face as the curls from my ponytail fall around my shoulders. I hadn't cut my hair while on the run so it grew out to well past my shoulder. In a ponytail it went three inches past my shoulders.

I look at myself in the mirror. _I don't look like myself. _I think weakly. _That's because you aren't yourself. You are Hermione Adams. A Rosewater Student that has a chance of getting ultimate glory for her school. That's what people will see you as and nothing else so be that person. _

I stand a little taller and start applying makeup to make myself Ms. Adams and not Ms. Granger. Once I finished applying eye shadow, lipstick, and mascara I carefully pull my dress on. It is a white dress with a black corset and skirt. The whole dress is made of layers in white then black. I slip on my ballet slippers.

I left the washroom and saw Madame Pomfrey in her dress robes. She turns to look at me. "Oh sweetie, you are beautiful!" she compliments. I smile and say, "Why, thank you Madame Pomfrey, but my outfit is not quite done." I open my trunk and pull out my dance cane and black fedora. I position the fedora on my head to cast a shadow over my face when I look forward. I grab the dancing cane and stand up. "Now I am done." I smile and say.

She smiles and hugs me. "You will do great. Let's go. The Durmstrang boat just arrived and the train just pulled in."

I smile nervously. I walk out of the hospital wing. Severus is waiting there for me. He is already wearing his Slytherin robes. I smile and say, "Go ahead and go sit with your friends. I just want to look out the window and watch the students arrive." He nods hesitantly and heads down the steps. I walk to the windows overlooking the grand entrance. I stand there and watch the lights from the boats on the lake. The faces of the students walking in, laughing and hugging after months of not seeing their friends.

My eyes suddenly catch the faces I am looking for. Four familiar boys walking together smiling and laughing; James looks so much like Harry my throat tightens. He punches a young looking Sirius who laughs at the insult he had told James. My eyes snap venomously on the rat. He was walking behind them but still laughing along. His robes pull back a bit and I can slightly see the dark mark branded on his arm. I could feel the bile coming up my throat in disgust.

My eyes turn away and I spot Remus. The only Marauder still alive. I smile at my old friend who is now as young as me. Then, suddenly, as if they know they are being watched, they each look up. I smile, knowing my face is shadowed. My mission has begun.

A/N: I AM SOOO SORRY! It is currently 1:08am and I am scrambling to get this done! I found this website (the link is on my profile) and I am posting the story there to because my school has not blocked that site yet. Check it out! I am ICanIWill. The same story name! Also sorry I am a promise breaker but my laptops keyboard broke. I know everything that could break on my laptop and it is the keyboard. . Love ya! Thanks to these reviewers:

Disappointed- Take a guess: D

Burnedx2- Glad to have your approval (:

Luc324- You doesn't know just how relieved and happy I am to hear you say that!

BigTimeGleekBTR- THANKS!

Lk-Hogwarts-Headgirl- (smiles) I know :D

KatieKKXD- well considering I finished this an almost that exact time no you didn't piss me off! I am slowly evolving into a night owl. Do you know how good it feels that you are doing that with my story? I do that all the time with other stories!

Savannah Cullen- Thanks for the luck! I won! How about you?

TheMaraudersareawesome- Love your name and thanks!

SRD1811- I love to hear you say that! Music to my ears.

P.S Pics will be on Wattpad and thank you to my special betas Noise From Nowhere

Love, Me


	7. Chapter 5: The Marauders

A/N: Ok Next Chapter! This one has Hermione's performance and her brush with the Marauders! Amazingness! I can I will nothing less for my darlings!

Love, Me.

Disclaimer: I own zip, zilch, and zero. Goose egg. If you want the story ask J.K., not me.

_**Chapter 5**_

The Marauder's Pov

"Oi, Remus! What's that up there?" James calls to his sandy-haired friend. He points to the top of the Grand Entrance doors. There, amongst the windows, is a shadowy figure. The only light on the figure is the half moon and the candles leading the way down the path. Remus and James look up to the figure and watch the candle light flicker softly on the face.

"It looks like a girl… but I can't really tell. The hat they're wearing is covering her face." Remus comments, eyes straining. "If the moon were fuller I could probably see them better. But by the looks of it, she is wearing a dress and I think 16- 17ish."

"Then she must be a student here, but why isn't she wearing her uniform?" James wonders aloud. "Eh, you birdbrains! What are you guys looking at?" Sirius asks, turning to them. He follows their eyes and sees the figure. He emits a low whistle. "Merlin! Even from here I can see the curves on that one. But where is her uniform? Not that I am complaining or anything." He remarks.

"We don't know. Do you think she is a student? I don't know of any uniforms having corsets. Maybe she is just a visitor or a really young teacher." Remus adds.

Peter turns to them. "Hey guys! What are you looking at?" They all point and Sirius answers, "That," Peter looks up and starts stuttering. A smile flickers on her face and she turns to leave.

"She was looking at us wasn't she?" James asks. A voice calls, "Who was looking at you, Potter?" They quickly turn around. "Lily! There you are. How are Alice and Jillian?" James asks nervously. The redhead smirks and kisses James on the cheek. "They are fine but they don't send their regards. Not cheating on me already are you Potter? It has only been a week." She remarks.

"No, no! I would never! It's just that girl up there-" but James is cut short when he turns to point but she is nowhere to be seen. "Where the hell did she go?" James questions. "Are you sure you haven't gone bonkers? Because last time I checked that's a window, darling." Lily jokes. "Lily there seriously was a girl right there. All of us saw it! Right padfoot, wormtail? Tell her!" Remus defends.

They all start arguing away before Lily finally calls, "Enough! Enough! I believe you! Now come on if you want good seats for dinner! Jillian says she saw a ship in the water. I think we have visitors from Durmstrang." They start walking, with looks of confusion on their faces. "What's a Durmstrang?" Sirius asks. "It is a school in Scandinavia. But why would they visit?" Remus provides.

"Who knows? But the freak me out, you should see how they walk." Lily replies. They enter through the doors and quickly find a seat close to the middle of the Gryffindor table. The stool that holds the Sorting Hat was not in its place. "Guys, do you know why they haven't set the Sorting Hat out yet?" Peter asks quietly. "No, you git! We have been here as long as you have." Sirius replies, looking over at Peter. Remus punches Sirius in the shoulder. "Shut up! He was just asking you a question" Remus scolds. Sirius turns for a punch but Remus beats him to it.

They start wrestling of a sort while staying in their seats. Peter starts watching them wrestle. James and Lily shrug and start talking.

Hermione POV

I softly smile as I watch the marauders from behind a pillar. I casually lean against my cane, staying out of sight from the students. Remus and Sirius had gotten themselves stuck in the benches while fighting. Lily and James were in the process of laughing. Peter looked flabbergasted at the whole scene that unfolded on itself.

I check the window again and see two more carriages arriving. The last carriages of them all. I glance at the lake and see the boats are now docked. The first years were unloading themselves from the boats. I could clearly see Hagrid from here. I smile at the thought of my old friend. I turn away from the windows and go over my performance in my head slowly making sure I had every detail. The orchestra playing here specifically for the performances knew the song I was dancing to surprisingly.

I had everything down all I needed was to begin. Dumbledore informed me yesterday that Durmstrang was going first. They were most likely performing hat they did 20 years into the future. I sigh with remembrance. I start going over the wandless magic I was going to perform amongst the dance.

I am now all set. I hear the Grand doors closing. I hurry to the Great Hall doors and see the Durmstrang students already lined up. The doors locked closed when I arrived. The students gave me a wary glance. I nod my greeting. They had the same blood red robes on as before plus the magic canes. I smile and twirl my cane with my fingers.

"You are from Rosewaters. Am I not correct?" a voice directed at me asks. I turn to its source and shiver. It was Karkoroff. "Why, yes I am, sugar. By the looks of y'all uniforms you must be from Durmstrang." I answer with my accent. A smile flicks on his face before turning to the doors. "So, you are the woman that replaced the Beauxbaton girls? Hmm… thank you for that. I can't stand those girls. They look like they have all gotten plastic surgery." He replies in a monotone voice.

I plaster a smile on my face and reply tightly, "No problem! It feels amazing to represent my school."

We stop our conversation when we hear a loud "Silence" coming from inside the Great Hall. The loud talking immediately stops except for a few whispering. Dumbledore's voice continues, "I know there have been a few questions about how the sorting hat is not in its usual spots but don't worry, we will get to that. First I have a big announcement. This year Hogwarts is hosting The Triwizard Tournament."

An eruption of talking and questions began but quieted almost immediately. "This year will be different though. This year Beauxbaton decided to take a break of this tradition. So in great agreement The Rosewater Estate for Talented Students stepped up in offer of a student. Which you will meet soon. But first I introduce you to this fine school." Dumbledore continued. The doors start to open in front of me. I step out of the way from the door visibility.

"I am proud to introduce The Durmstrang Institute with Headmaster Jorgestiffe." he finishes. The orchestra starts playing and the mass of students straighten out with a loud _huh! _I stand there with my arms crossed, and my cane dangling from my fingers.

They walk forward with the beat in the fast-paced, heart racking music. Just as I suspected; they were doing the same routine as before. I watch carefully with disinterest until I see the sparks erupting from their canes. I felt a sudden itch to grab the sparks and hold them close to me. Then suddenly the FiendFyre dragon appears from the end of a wand.

I let out a soundless scream and back up against the wall. Memories of the fire flash in my head. My mind telling me to run for my life. But just as fast as it appears it vanishes. The sound of clapping and cheers comes from the Great Hall. A greeting from both headmasters alerts me that they have finished their performance. The doors closing once more.

_How could I have forgotten! They used the FiendFyre spell during their performance! _I think critically. _I am going to have a heart attack if I see our come in connect with any more fires! Damn spell! Why couldn't Malfoy just send me back on marshmallows?_

"Now, I am going to ask the Durmstrang School to kindly stand over there for this next performance." Dumbledore asks. "Thank you. Now for this next performance." A murmur arises from the crowd but then hushes for a second time. I stand in front of the doors and tilt my head down, placing the cane in front of me. I lean forward on to the cane, cocking my hip out just a bit.

"As for the next school, this school is always the way from the U.S. It is located in Oklahoma. Sadly because it is so far away they couldn't bring a larger part of the school. So we compromised and put the names of the people who wanted to do this competition in. The name that was chosen was sent here. They may not be the whole school but they have the spirit and pride of the school; Introducing the representative for Headmistress Amy Ling, Madame Hermione Adams and her performance." Dumbledore continues with a happy tone.

Then the doors start to open

*Back to the marauder's: D*

We all turn to look over at the entrance. Remus, Sirius and Peter were sitting in the outer aisle that leads to the teachers table so they got a good look. Dumbledore finishes his announcement and gestures to the door, holding his hand up. As the door's creek open the song Hotel California comes on. "Did you know an orchestra could play hotel California?" Remus leans over to Sirius and asks. Sirius just shakes his head staring at the doors. Remus follows his eyes.

There standing posed with her head down, hip cocked and a cane in front of her was the girl at the window. She had curly brown hair pulled into a ponytail that was covered by the black fedora she wore, which was also covering her face. She is wearing a white dress with a black corset and black puff sleeves. Her shoes were soft black ballet slippers with ribbons tying up to her mid-calf.

"Holy crap..." Sirius mutters. Remus smirks and says, "You can say that again." They both quiet and watch the girl intently along with Peter and James who was telling lily about the girl. "That's the girl I saw at the window! See I wasn't lying!" James whispers. Lily smirks and says, "I never told you you were." James shuts his mouth and turns to the girl.

She slowly looks up and makes eyes contact with Professor Dumbledore. Her face was a tan brown colour and ruby red lips with a small button nose. Her eyes couldn't really be seen from where they were sitting but her make up for it was. Not even Lily has seen make up like that. It was as if it was before there time. ( -A/n: the best thing I could think of sorry (:) Her make-up was done in a smeared fashion but it was beautiful. It was as if the shadows came from her eyes.

Dumbledore bows and she curtsys. Dumbledore moves back and she picks up here cane. There was a small silence as the drum indicates the song picking up in speed. She takes of her hat and puts it on her cane. She jumps forward in a ballerina leap and lands turning into pirouette. Pirouetting forward she collides to the ground in a split and bows her head. The song abruptly stop and begins playing as Runaway by Bon Jovi.

She snaps her head up and kicks forward in and spins landing on her toes. She turns and blows a kiss which erupts into birds towards the Gryffindor table and winks at no one in particular. She does a back bend onto the stairs and lands in on her feet. She starts spinning in a pirouette her cane lights up and changes colours by magic. She suddenly slams her cane down and rolls off the stairs into a floor ballet pose. One arm in the air with her cane and the other behind her, her legs folded into a flexible manner.

The small sounds of gasps collect and the music stops. She was now wearing a white dress with a black bow on the breast. Her fedora that somehow ended up on her head covering her face once again was now white. Her hair was now done in an expert fashion with braids running down the side of her head pulled into a ponytail. Her make up changed from black shadows to white light. Her shoes however change into black heels with golden trim attaching to the ankle. On her chest boar a black crest with a delicate R.E inscribe into it. "Wow… I love her uniform." Sirius smirks next to James' ear.

"This, my friends-" Dumbledore suddenly says aloud. "-Is our first challenger chosen. Her name is Hermione Adams. She is in her senior year, or as it would be said here, seventh year." He walks over to her and holds his hand out for her. She slowly stands but keeps her head down and curtsies to the crowd. You could barely see the mischievous smile under her hat. Remus growls, trying to get a glimpse of her face. The other boys, miming Remus' position, stretching upward on the table to see her.

Dumbledore smiles and says, "Why don't you show us yourself Hermione?" There is an intake of breath to see her reaction. She smiles, looks up and laughs softly. Her hand comes up slowly and picks the hat off her head. She throws the hat in the air and it disappears.

*and back again (: last one. I promise*

I look back to the crowd and smile. I could clearly see the boys from here, even if they weren't obvious about it. They were practically standing up in their chairs. I open my mouth for the first time, "Well, only because you asked Headmaster." I comment. I could tell by the looks from the students face they were amused at my accent. Dumbledore continues and says, "Since we have finished with the foreign schools let us do our school song for them. Hermione, if you can please step over there." He gestures to the opposite side of the room from the Durmstrang students.

"Now, on my count we will start sing." Dumbledore orders. He raises his hands and begins the down beat. He starts singing and the rest of the school replies but not as enthusiastic.

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, hoggy warty Hogwarts,  
>Teach us something please,<br>Whether we be old and bald,  
>Or young with scabby knees,<br>Our heads could do with filling,  
>With some interesting stuff,<br>For now they're bare and full of air,  
>Dead flies and bits of fluff,<br>So teach us things worth knowing,  
>Bring back what we've forgot,'<br>Just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
>And learn until our brains all rot.<em>

The song end with a deep silence, the Durmstrang students look disgusted. I slowly raise my hands and start clapping. Slowly the Durmstrang students reluctantly join in. Dumbledore beams and bows before talking, "Now a special surprise for the schools attending here for the year. You shall be sorted into your own houses." I smile, _Wow that so surprising… not really._ "You will not stay in the dorms but you will sit at the tables, attend classes with them, and have access to the common rooms. The exception will be Miss. Adams who is only one student and will be allowed to sleep in the dorms." I curtsy and beam.

"Now let the sorting begin; if the first years will please line up here at the base of the stairs." He gestures to the stairs and snaps his fingers. The Sorting Hat and the three leg stool appear at the top of the stairs. A murmur of excited whispers erupts from the advancing first years. Professor McGonagall steps forward with her scroll and starts calling out names. Cheers were exchanged among students from each house. I realize that a certain group of students weren't as enthusiastic. In fact they were just staring at me and whispering. Every now and then they would remember to clap but they never cheered and yelled like many, many other Gryffindors.

Finally the last first year was placed, and my stomach growls. I suddenly realize I hadn't eaten all day because I was too busy getting ready. I internally groaned when he moved on to Durmstrang. But the impatience was going away when I found it amusing that most of them were placed in Slytherin. Those that weren't looked thoroughly disappointed and were looked upon with disgust. I was unable to keep a smile of my face when the last Durmstrang was placed in Hufflepuff. I believe only two were placed in Gryffindor.

"Miss Adam, I believe it is your turn. If you will please-" he asks gesturing to the stool. I nod and gracefully walk over to the stool. I pull the dress from under me and sit upon the stool. McGonagall walks up and offers to put the hat on me. I nod and smiles as she winks at me. I feel the hat softly touch my head.

"_Hmmm, Interesting, rather interesting. You are a strong brave soul with a rather stubborn streak. You long to be wild and free to show of your other side besides you're beyond smart and studious habits. But it seems you know this. What you don't know is the mission you are here for secretly even for you will fail in the end even if you think it is a success. Ah well, on to it. GRYFINDOR!" _he whispers everything but the end.

I fake a smile and stand as the Gryffindor table erupts into cheers, even the infamous Marauders. Dumbledore condemns the feast started and everyone digs in. But I don't focus on the trip I am taking to an empty spot at the table. I am focused on what the sorting hat said. _What did he mean by secret mission I don't even know about? Why would I be here if I didn't know about the mission? _I don't continue dwelling on the subject as my focus shifts to the people who pulled me into the seat I was in. I mentally groan again. There was a reason my best friends were guys and I was looking at them.

A group of blonde girls with about two brunettes pulled me into their seats and know were asking me questions at 40 questions per minute. "Wow! Slow down sugars! One question at a time!"

The questions weren't stanched though. One question did catch my attention. I turn to the girl and ask her to repeat it.

A blonde shoves a girl to the side. "How does it feel to be the schools competitor? I bet you will pick up a bunch of hot guys. Personally I would start with Sirius Black! He is –"

"I am what?" a strong voice asks behind me. Suddenly all the girls freeze and the blonde look up with a baited breath. "Hi-i Sirius. Um… what are you doing here?" she asks in a sad attempt to change the subject. "Well I and my mates wanted to meet this beautiful maiden and you know how it is. We get what we want." He replies with slight suspicion in his voice. "So Miss Adams, are you willing to come with me?" he continues. I turn to look at him. My throat tightens and I blink back tears. He looks just like older Sirius except without the tattoos and defiantly a younger happier effect.

"Well, sugar, that depends are you able to take your eyes off my breasts?" I ask with a smile. Sirius eyes flick up to my face but have no traces of embarrassment. "Maybe." He replies with a shrug. I glance back at the table of now glaring girls. "Eh, I'll take it." I respond getting out of the bench and following Sirius.

The group I left erupts in mutters and arguments. Sirius takes me to the spot they were sitting at before. Lilly and James were sitting on the right side of the table and the rest on the left side. When Sirius gestured for me to sit anywhere, I slid in next to Lily. I smile and say, "Thanks for saving me. I almost suffocated on dumbness and horniness towards that guy." I thank gesturing towards Sirius. They burst out laughing except for Lily, who looks disgusted.

When James calms down he offers his hand, "I'm James Potter, and this is Lily Evans. That git over there is Remus Lupin and the one next to him is Peter Pettigrew. I know you have already met Sirius. We are all seventh years." He slowly goes around the table and I shake hands with everyone except Peter, who was shy. I made no objection to it though.

"Well if you guys didn't figure it out, I am Hermione Adams." I offer with slight sarcasm. Sirius smiles and says, "Glad to know, because I was too busy focusing on that dress you have on." I glance at him and flick a spoon at him. "Not interested. Besides this is my school uniform. Scary, right?" I answer, turning to Lily. She laughs and nods. Sirius shrugs it off and puts the spoon back on the table.

"So is it true that you get to stay in the Gryffindor girls' dormitory?" Lily asks curious. I smile, nod and answer, "Yep, I can't wait! I was here for a week and they showed me all the common rooms. I hated the Slytherin's common room. It was just so…bland."

James responds, "I agree. They need to decorate or something." Lily snaps her neck towards him with narrowed eyes. "How do you know what the Slytherin common room looks like?" she questions. He gives of a nervous laugh and just kisses her. That dazes her enough to forget.

"So Hermione, what do you like to do in your down time?" Remus asks calmly. I think for a second before responding, "I love to read and study. But I secretly love to ride a broom." Remus turns his head in confusion. "Secretly?" he asks. "Yeah, well you see, my friends always tried to get me to play in my as you guys would call 'first year' but I sucked. They just stopped asking for me to play. So over the summer I learned how to fly better. But they never asked me to play again so you know I just never told them." I explain and it was true. In my first year, I got tired of being considered disabled on the broom. So I read about it and taught myself during the summer.

"Well, if guys don't mind I am going to continue answering your questions while I am eating. I am starved." I offer, grabbing a napkin and placing it on my lap. They nod. I grabbed some chicken and rice with green beans and dig in. I took a huge bite out my chicken, ripping it with my teeth. "Damn, you can eat." James says. I choke back a laugh and wipe my face with a napkin. When I swallow my food, I respond, "Yeah, my mom says I should have been born a boy." Which was true, she told me that when I came in for lunch covered in mud after hanging out with Ron and Harry.

"So what did you do here besides looking at the castle during the week?" Remus asks. I think it over while chewing on a mouthful of green beans. "I just explored. You wouldn't believe the passages I found! Not even an entire map of the school could beat what I found. Besides that I read in the library. My broom was lost during shipment so I just stayed inside." I comment. I see Sirius smirk. "Oh, really, an entire map of the school? Huh… Interesting." He replies.

I push aside the meal I scarfed down and smile as the desserts appear. I grab a giant chocolate cake slice. "Yes, which reminds I need to go shopping in Hogsmeade." I respond to myself but just loud enough for Lily to hear. I know I just went, I only said it to get on her good side. If I get to her I get James' trust more.

"Oh you can come with me next week! I know all the stores and where to get everything cheap." Lily replies enthusiastically. I smile and say, "Great!" I grab my pumpkin juice and down it. Then I scoot the plate to the side, watching disappear. "Damn! You can eat!" Remus, Sirius and James say in unison. "Yeah, well I have learned to eat quickly. I have guys as my best friend back home and the loved Quidditch. Personally I think it is a great sport.. but when you discuss it 24/7? No."

"I know! Oh wait, who does that sound like?" Lily responds, glancing over to Sirius and James. They smile sheepishly. "Ok, so your embarrassed when she points out you talk about Quidditch to much but you aren't when I point out you were staring at my breast?" I ask Sirius. "Hey, to me they are there to look at." He replies and grunts when he feels my legs come in contact with his shin. He is about to tell me off when and soft clinking sound quiets us.

I look up and see a tall round cylinder placed in the centre of the stair area. "Oh my gosh, it is the goblet of fire." I mutter. "The what?" James and Sirius ask. Remus pipes up and answers, "The goblet of fire is the cup that decides who is a challenger in the Triwizard Tournament." I nod in his reply.

Dumbledore clears his throat and begins talking; "Now it is time to explain the Triwizard Tournament to you my students. It is a tournament with three competitors. Miss Adams and two more, one from Hogwarts and the other from Durmstrang can be chosen. They participate in three tasks chosen to challenge them mentally, emotionally, and physically. The winner gets the Triwizard cup and 10,000 galleons as a prize; Also the honour in their school. The selection for the challengers is simple." He points his wand at the round cylinder and starts disintegrating the sides. Slowly the blue flames start to appear from the top. Next the cups design peaks through revealing the cup.

It looks just as beautiful as it did before. The whole school, including me, takes a in a deep breath. "All you have to do is write your name on a piece of paper and place it in the cup. The cup itself will chose on Thursday of next week. Thank you. Now, prefects, please escort the first years to their dorms. Once they leave, upperclassmen you can head to your dorms. Good night and squiggly giggly doo!"

I smile and watch as the first years take leave with the prefects. I turn to the Marauders and Lily. "Hey, I need to ask the Headmaster a question. I'll be right back. You guys don't have to wait for me, I think I can find the dormitory just fine." I tell them. They nod but stay put. I smile and make the 'I love you' sign to them. They look confused but I just get up and head to the staffs table. I walk straight up to Professor Dumbledore. I curtsy and bring my hand from lips to my temple.

He nods his head and says, "You may talk."

I smile and step closer to the table. "They are slowly getting use to me but I need to talk with you and Severus soon. The tutorial times need to be set up. Also, will I get my schedule with everyone else?"

He thinks for a second and responds, "Yes, you will get your schedule tomorrow with everyone else. Also expect a letter from me soon to be called to my office. We will talk about it then. Until then, good night Ms Adams." I smiles before curtsying again, "Good night, Professor."

I turn and prance back to the table. "Ok, ready to go." I announce, gliding up to the table. They smile and all get up. Lily links arms with me. James frowns so Lily gives him a kiss on the cheek. He smiles, his turn to be dazed, and walks up next to the other three. We start walking out of the Grand hall and up the stairs. Lily and I start walking in step with big wide arcs. We laugh as a picture mutters something about insanity.

We make it to the Fat Ladies portrait. James and the rest were in front of me, waiting for us. When the Fat Lady saw me she smiles and says, "Well, hello, who's this fine young lady right here?" The group looks at me strange. "I thought you went to see the common rooms? You surely have met the Fat Lady." Lily says. I plaster a fake smile on. "I did, she must have forgotten me. I am washed up and clean right now. I don't wanna go over how I looked a few days ago. It was completely unlady-like. I'll just go over it again." I respond. I turn to the fat lady and say, "I'm Hermione Adams. The new transfer from Rosewaters; I'm here for the Triwizard Tournament."

"Oh well, enjoy your stay here at Hogwarts." She response cheerfully. I smile and say, "Oh, I know I will!" She swings open and we enter the same Gryffindor common room I have come to love, except everything was new looking. I smile a real genuine smile. "Well I am beat. I'm going to hit the sack. Lily, can you show me where to sleep?" I ask. Lily nods her head. I turn to the marauders. Just staring at them I felt like crying. I rush up and hug the only three I like. They were each surprised and didn't hug back because I pulled away to fast. "What was that for?" Remus asks quietly.

"It was for being my first friends… and you guys slightly remind me of my friends at home." I answer truthfully. I turn on my heels after flicking the 'ILY' sign towards them. They look confused again. I smile and walk up the stairs with Lily. The door she opens is the same exact room I slept in before going here. Even the bed they put my trunk at was the bed I slept in when Luna and Ginny woke me up. I smile and fall back against the bed.

"So what does that sign mean?" Lily asks softly sitting on her bed with a stuffed animal hippo, she got from her trunk. "It means 'I love you'. At my school friends sign it at the end of a conversation. It shows that you will be loyal to that person because you know they are good friends." I respond dreamily. Lily smiles and says, "Well, then, I will tell the boys so they don't think it is just some random sign. Also…" she lifts her and in the defiant sign. I smile and raise my hand miming the sing back.

She gets up and heads to the door. "Well good night Hermione." I smile and say, "Ditto."

When she leaves I changes into a plain old shirt, and let my hair down. I wipe off the makeup and become Hermione Granger again. I slip into my bed but before I place a silencing spell on the bed, in case I have nightmares.

Things turned out better then I planned.

A/N: Ok there you go. Not the best but I need to get this part over and done with! I also have this story on another website which shows videos and pics. It has video of Hermione's attire that I am going to upload. The link is on my profile! Comment please if you can letting me know you are from FanFic. Love Y'all and Here are my faithful reviewers:

Claire96: I placed it on my profile thanks to you :D Sorry about that. I would have never guessed. I don't really like looking at my chapters posted because it makes me cocky.

KatiekkXD: I know that feelin! And I love doing that because it 1. Annoys my parents and 2. keeps my curiosity on the down low.

BookLover9477: Did I make you wait? No and my computer got two viruses so it is currently in pieces so this is being written on the library/dad computer.

Burnedx2: I hate/love the song but I couldn't think of anything cool for them to do DX Dumbledore doesn't really come up with cool stuff.

LK-Hogwarts-Headgirl: I am glad you loved it! Wait love or loved? D:

Arebellagrace: Glad you do! Btw love your name

Jessica682: Ah! Really? I am sorry didn't mean to make you cry. I hope it was for a good cause :D

Dustlandintensity: I love how you write reviews! Long and Pretty! :D

DeanCastielSam: I am trying not to change Hermione so much but enough to make her mine. I just hate those stories where they make her a completely new person so I didn't wanna be hypocritical. XD

Love, ICan IWill


	8. Chapter 6: Room of Death Eaters

A/N: most of you are either on Christmas, Kwanza, Hanukkah, or New Year's break so Happy/Merry Christmas/ Kwanza/ Hanukkah/ New Years to all of y'all! Here is the next chapter!

Love, Me.

Disclaimer: I don't own nothin'! *my old man impression*

_**Chapter 6**_

"_Students, the Triwizard tournament were first established some seven hundred years ago as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry: Hogwarts, Beauxbaton, and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three champions competed in three magical tasks. The schools took turns to host the tournament once every five years, and it was generally agreed to be the most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities until…" Dumbledore announces drifting off in the end. He glances over at me for a quick second and continues, "Until the death toll mounted so high that the tournament was discontinued."_

_I freeze and look around. I was in the great hall. I was back at home. I glance over and see Harry. I smile and then my face drops off into shock. "Death toll?" I whisper nervously. Then the doors swung open revealing Severus Snape with his wand up pointing directly at Professor Dumbledore. "Avada Kadabra!" he screams. The green light flashing and illuminating his face, aimed directly at Dumbledore's heart. I scream and jump up but I was too late. The life left Dumbledore's eyes too fast. He was falling backwards, hitting the stairs. "You!" I scream. Harry jumps out of his seat, wand in hand. The Order swarms Severus. Fred, George and some others hold me and Harry back. We are thrashing savagely. Ron to stun to react. It happened again._

I bolt upward in my bed screaming for Harry to do something. The anger under my skin boiling. I try to wipe any thoughts of the sick bastard out of my head. I glance around and realize I am not in the Great hall anymore but in sweat soaked sheets in the girls' dormitory in the past. The dream taught me something I would have to figure out. Last night Dumbledore said nothing about death tolls. Why? Surely he would have said something.

I sigh and slink out of the wet sheets, patting myself on the back for putting on the silence charm around my bed. I call on Molly the house elf and ask her to wash my sheets. Once she disappears, I check the clock. It was eight. _Damn! First day and I am already going to be late! _I think as I quickly grab a fresh Rosewaters uniform and shoes. I run to the shower and take a quick shower. I don't even stay in the shower long enough to feel the pain build before I am out and drying off. I dry my hair as quickly as I could without frizzing it. The uniform gets tugged on. I brush my teeth thoroughly and run into the room to grab my bag. I flick my wrists and the charm takes effect covering the branded scars on my body.

I slip my heels and run downstairs. There on the couch were the boys and lily. "Hey Hermione! Did you hear? Because of the special guests class doesn't start till 10! Thanks for coming!" James calls. I freeze and turn on them with one heel on and the other one half ways on. My eyes narrow. "So you didn't bother telling me this? I thought I was freaking late! Ugh!" I question, acidly. They glance at each other. "We thought you knew. That's what Sirius said." Remus comments.

My eyes snap to Sirius. He bursts out laughing. "I think you look hot in a hurry and with your legs showing while pulling your heels on." He comments in what I am guessing "sexy" voice. I grab a book out of my bag and smack him upside the head with it. "Oi! What was that for?" he asks.

I snort and say, "That's for making me take a 2 minute shower and not letting me at least sleep till at least 9:45! Now. I am going to breakfast who wants to come with me." Lily gets up. I glance at the boys. "I love you too." I comment sarcastically, "Come on Lilly, and let's go eat all the bacon before they can get it." I smile and offer my arm.

James frowns and says, "You are not touching my bacon! You will just vacuum it up." I smile and raise my eyebrows, "Oh yeah watch me." I run out the portrait and down the hall. I hear the boys follow, commenting every now then. "You aren't touching the bacon!" James calls. "She can run fast in heels!" Sirius comments.

"Boys no running in the halls!" Lily calls to them. They all reply, "Too late!" I glance over my shoulder to see the boys running after me and a very amused Lily walking behind them. Lily smiles and laughs but her face falls. "Hermione watch out!" She calls worried. I frown and turn to look forward about to round a corner. I gasp and try to stop in time but am too late. I hit the solid body of Snape and fall to the ground. My bags contents flying everywhere.

I groan and rub my arm. I look down and realise I am sitting on him. "Watch where you are going, Adams!" Snape growls, a hint of apology in his eyes. Anger flares up in me with the memory of my dream this morning. I stiffly nod at his apology and whisper, "Sorry, They were going to take my food and you know how I feel about people touching my food." He nods as we remember our first real meeting. I shuffle off him and he gets up without even glancing at my outstretched hand.

The boys ran up and look at the mess. Their eyes finally land on Severus with a glare. "What did you do to her bag?" Sirius growls at him. I butt in quickly, "Hey it wasn't his fault! I wasn't watching were I was goin'. I could have stopped if I just listened to Lily." I feel Snape stiffen at the mention of lily's name. "Don't defend me. I am perfectly fine on my own. If you had just been walking like a normal person this wouldn't have happened." He spits out. I feel him put something in my pocket by stepping threateningly closer to me.

"Oi, Leave her alone! She was taking the blame Snivelus. I don't even think you deserve that." James snaps, stepping up threatening. I hear Lily round the corner, with a swift movement. The tension in the air instantly thickens. "Hermione, Are you ok? I saw the shadow and you were running so fast. I thought-" she starts but cuts off when her eyes see Snape. Her words drift off down the corridor. Snape breaks off from glaring at the boys to look at Lily briefly. He looks at me meaningfully then leaves.

"What's with the tension?" I ask curiously, even though I already know. I bend down to start picking up my stuff. "We have a bad past. That's all." Lily mutters dejectedly. "Yeah he was a real prick to Lily." James mutters, pulling Lily close. I hear a low rumble and realise it is Remus growling. I pretend not to hear it. "Stay away from him, Hermione. He hurt you and he will do it again if he has the chance." Remus growls out, stepping closer to me. I give him a confused look finally picking up the last thing, a quill.

He grabs my arm gently and turns it. I am surprised I didn't feel it. My sleeve was ripped and blood was coming from a perfectly straight cut that went from the top of my arm to my elbow. I look at the quill in my hand and see a drop of blood on the tip. I glance up to see Remus reaction. His brown eyes flecked with amber and his nostrils flared.

I smile and say, "Remus its fine. I have had much worse cuts. This would be considered a baby. Watch I'll bandage it and it will be all better." I point my wand at my arm and whisper, "_Ferula"_ Bandages appear and wrap around the cut. I repair my sleeve and stick the quill in my bag after cleaning it. I pretend Remus' attitude didn't affect me because I wasn't supposed to know he was a werewolf. I left a side note to check the next moon rising.

Remus inspects it quickly and back off a bit. "Now since are race was interrupted because I clearly was going to win, Wanna try again?" I ask with a mischievous smile on my face. Lily groans and throws her head back. The boys just glance at each other smiling. "Lily start the race!" James says as we line up by the pillar corner. "No I am not taking part of this!" Lily snaps back. "Fine, I'll do it!" I say excitedly.

"Ready…" I call softly.

"Set…" I continue.

Everyone takes a breath ready to pounce. "Go!" I call and bolt off, sticking my leg out to trip Sirius in the process. I hear a thud come from behind me as I rush ahead. "You-" he calls but I caught him off screaming "Ha! Ha! I am winning!" I glance behind me to see Remus catching up. Crap. Werewolf.

I turn back around and see the Great hall doors. Almost there…

But I feel a pair of arms wrap around my and pull me off the ground. "Ah! Remus! Damn it, they are going to get the bacon!" I scream. James runs ahead of me taking a seat and stealing the bacon platter from a second-year. Sirius follows close behind. I squirm under Remus lock. Finally I give up and lick his arm. He releases me with a growl and I fall to the floor landing on my feet. I run over to James and snap the bacon out of his hand. I walk around the table and sit down in the empty space in front of them. I grab a plate and the platter in James' hand. "How the hell did you get Remus off you?" James asks shocked, still frozen.

Remus walks up and says, "She licked me." I put some eggs and sausages on my plate. Then I grab a handle full of bacon and put it on there too. Lily enters the Great Hall silently and takes a seat next to me. "The students in here are looking at you." She mutters serving herself some yogurt and granola. We look up and see a few students in the hall. All of them looking at us except a certain black haired guy at the Slytherin table.

"Nothing to see here. Carry on your business!" Sirius calls out. They slowly turn back to their conversations. "So when do we get schedules?" I ask about to put bacon in my mouth. "We should get them pretty soon. They come with the mail. They should be arriving soon." Lily comments after swallowing a bite of yogurt. As if on cue a hoot from an owl comes from the windows above. Birds start flying around and dropping mail and newspaper.

Sam flew around and landed on the table in front of me. He dropped a newspaper and two letters. I set aside the newspaper and pick up the two letters. One was labelled _Hogwarts Class Schedule_ and the other was labelled _Mrs and Mr Adams Tulsa, Oklahoma._ I re-read it questioningly but look up with a fake smile. "My parents wrote me!" I said with a hint of happiness in my voice.

I open the letter and it reads:

Dear Ms Adams,

I wrote you this to put the illusion that you have parents to write too. Your schedule was specially picked out for you. Madame Pomfrey should be available every period and you have one free period. The schedule is rather simple so you have more time planning on your part. Remember if you ever need an excuse out of class just claim migraine pains. All the teachers are aware of your problem.

Sincerely, your father.

I smile and laugh like there is something funny on the paper. I fold it up and place it in my book bag. I reach for my next letter my schedule. It reads:

1st - Charms- Flitwick

2nd – Potions – Slughorn

3rd- Transfiguration- McGonagall

4th- Lunch

5th – Defence against the Dark Arts- Gregory

6th – Defence against the Dark Arts- Gregory

7th- Free period

8th- Quidditch- Hooch

9th- History- Bins

I feel every one staring at me as I finish. "What?" I ask thoughtfully. Sirius reaches out and snatches my schedule from me, and showing it off to the boys. Peter had just arrived from God knows where. I would bet from a calling from his master. I sucked my teeth in disgust but nobody heard me. "Hey we have double period DADA with you! Also I have bins and Charms with you." Sirius replies.

Remus smiles and says, "I have Charms, Transfiguration, Quidditch, and history with you. Ha!" he smirks looking and Sirius who looks thoroughly disappointed. "Well I have every class with you except potions." James says triumphantly to the others._ Of course he would make me have every period together… except potions? I most likely have Severus that period. Great how cliché. _I think with a smirk.

"Well that means that we have Charms, History, and DADA with us three. Of course Lunch to everyone has that the same I am guessing. What about you Lily?" I ask. Lily snatches my schedule away from Sirius and glances at it. "I have everything with you but Quidditch and potions. Naturally I don't do brooms voluntarily but I have potions during your free period. My free period is with James during your potions class."

I smile, so quick assessment:

1st - Charms- All of them

2nd – Potions – no one

3rd- Transfiguration- Remus, James, and Lily

4th- Lunch- All of them

5th – Defence against the Dark Arts- All of them

6th – Defence against the Dark Arts- All of them

7th- Free period- No one

8th- Quidditch- Remus and James

9th- History- All

I think I know what I might be doing during my free period. Either tutoring with Severus or spying on James. I push my finished plate aside and start sipping my pumpkin juice. "Cool, so I guess I'll just hang in the library till Quidditch. I am going to have to find a new broom because mine is back in America." I comment smoothly.

"So what did your parents say that made you laugh?" Remus asks curious. I froze and then smile, coming up with an easy lie. "Oh my mom is pregnant with twins. They should be arriving when I get home. I can't wait to see them." I say excitedly.

They smile and congratulate me. Lily looks up and calls, "Jillian! Alice! Over here!" I look up and see a girl with long red hair and green eyes. She was pale and tall, lean build. The girl next to her was short with spiky black hair and a slightly roundish face. She had a lean build just like Jillian. They both wore Gryffindor robes.

They walk up and sit next to Lily, while glancing at me curiously. "Who's this, Lily?" the green eyed girl asks. "This is Hermione Adams. You sort of met her last night. She is from Rosewaters Estate." Lily comments smiling. She gestures to me and says, "Hermione, this is Alice Prewett." She points to the spikey haired girl. It clicks in my head. _Alice. Alice Longbottom. Her maiden name must be Prewett. Aw I am meeting Neville's mom._

I smile and bow my head. "And the girl next to her is Jillian Nileria. They are both in our grade and my best friends when I am not taking care of the knuckleheads in front of us." Lily continues. I glance at Jillian and wave. This one clicked slower but I figured out how she looked familiar. Her daughter looks just like her. She was Leeann's mum. The little girl I helped back at the Great Hall during the war. But why did she still carry her maiden name? I tried not thinking bad about what happened to the father.

"Nice to meet y'all. It is good to know more girls besides Lily." I reply. They both smile and stifle laughs at my accent. "Yeah but she is more of a guy in a girl's body." Sirius whispers to Remus. For the second time in less than 12 hours my foot came in contact with Sirius shin. "So Lily do we have any classes with you?" Jillian asks. Lily glances at their schedules and comments, "We have potions, free period and ancient runes together." I look over and see the clock 8:50. "Um guys we are going to be late." They glance and the clock and start jumping out of their seats.

I grab the newspaper and shove it in my bag. We start running down the stairs. "So why do you have to wear heels Hermione? It is practically running from class to class." Alice asks panting after the second flight of stairs. "It is my uniform. It shows I have the talent and balance enough to run in them." I comment. "Really? Well I'll have to finish that conversation later. I have Astrology to get to, bye." Alice says amazed leaving with Jillian. Peter looks at around and runs after Alice.

We slide around the next hallway and stumble into Charms. We find a seat on the left side of the class on the very top benches. The familiar stack of books was in the middle of the room with a podium and chalkboard. The students kept running in but eventually the flow of students stopped. We all sat there talking and discussing the head topic. The Triwizard Tournament.

The door to Flitwick's office burst open and out came the stumbling the short man. He had no wrinkles and was just starting to grow out his beard. "Hello students and well come back from a wonderful and short summer break. I hope you all enjoyed it. Now we will review some old charms and dive head first into the more advanced charms. First I want you all to send a merry hello to Ms Adams up there in the corner. Ah you thought I didn't notice did you. Oh now don't give me that face." He greets, hopping onto his book stack and standing, now making him my height.

My face had twisted into one of utter disgust. I stand up wave to the students, and look towards Flitwick and touch my finger to my mouth to my temple, then sit back down. He smiles and nods. Some kids let off some half enthusiastic hello's most of them were Gryffindors they Hufflepuffs didn't even bother. "Alright students I want you to triple up and work on the Aquamenta, Silence, and Scourgio Charms. Remember if I see any other ones being used that will 10 points from any house I catch doing it. Good luck and have fun."

I grab Lily and she takes Remus with her. "Dibs!" I call to James and Sirius, sticking my tongue out. Sirius shrugs and grabs a cute girl from Hufflepuffs. She quickly agrees to be their partners. "Ok Hermione shows what you can do." Remus quickly grabs my attention. I think for a second. _I am not supposed to show how much I know. I'll just play it dumb. It will add to the character I am playing. _I conclude. I smile and do the silence charm on Sirius. "That's about it. We haven't really gone over these charms at my school. We only have a certain amount of classes we can fit in due to muggles."

Lily and Remus smile and nod, both glancing at Sirius who was trying to smooth talk the girl when I silenced him. We look over and he just started flailing around at James who was snorting with amusement. We burst out laughing as the girl looks at Sirius with disgust and left. I flick my wand and Sirius' voice returned. "Flitwick is a-… oh hey my voice is back."

Lily looks at Sirius with an eyebrow raised. He shrugs and turns around to convince another girl to sit with them. The rest of class I just tuned out Lily and Remus. Every now and then I would perform the charm they just showed me. Before class was over Flitwick assigned us homework, a page on what charms are and the differences between charms and spells due next week.

I walk out of class and wave to the group. "Bye guys. I'll see you next hour. Well, except Sirius." I call to them as I head down to the dungeons. I flash a smile and then turn letting the smile drop. This was going to be a long day if I had to play this part the whole time. I was defiantly looking forward to my free period alone. I walk down the stairs listening to the echo of my heels. I start heading down the dungeon corridor. Soon my heels aren't alone. I hear the faint sound of shoes. I glance behind me and smile. "Hey Severus."

I stop and wait for him to catch up. He reaches out toward me and grabs my arm. "What are you-" I start off but he cuts me off. "Shut up." He whispers as he pulls my sleeve up revealing the bandages. "I did hurt you when we fell." He whispers. "I thought I saw something red on your sleeve."

I yank my arm out of his grasp and pull the sleeve down. "You didn't do anything Severus. I ran into you because I was hungry and didn't want the boys touching my food." I tell him without my accent. He looks at my sleeve and frowns. "I could have warned you but they don't know we know each other and I doubt they think we will be friends know after I got after you."

I sigh and say, "Severus its fine. Come on let's get you class. I shouldn't have mentioned Lily. Yes I know what Lily means to you." He gives me a stiff look and continues walking. I walk to try and catch up with him. "Severus! I can keep up with you, you know." He ignores me and turns into the classroom. He pulls up a seat in the back desk. I feel the urge to sit next to him but decide to let him take a breather. I take the bench next to him in the middle of the sections.

More kids starts to creep in slowly and then it picks up to where the students are running in to not be late. All the while we don't look at each other. Severus just sat there and scribbled in his potions book. I sigh and start doodling on my paper. A paper flies over to me and lands on my doodle. A blink and look up to see Severus looking at me. I smile and look down to unfold the magic paper. It reads:

S: Hey, Did you read the paper I snuck into your robes?

I blink and touch the pocket at my waist of my dress. I quickly scribble: H: Um Yea… No, I'll read it right now. Sorry. :D

I hold up the paper and blow on it, sending it fluttering back like a bird. I smile and reach for the paper I my pocket. I pull it out and uncrumble it:

Meeting with Dumbledore at 5 tomorrow.

I smile, _well something to look forward to._ I think. I glance over and make eye contact with him nodding. He looks down and starts writing on our note. I go back to doodling when I feel someone slide into the seat next to me. I ignore them and start pulling my books out.

A cough comes out from next to me. When I don't look up a voice smoothly calls out, "Well Madame Adams it sure it hard to get a beautiful girls' attention." My head snaps up to the familiarity of that voice. My eyes find the face quickly. Oh no. The long shiny blonde hair and piercing grey eyes. Lucius Malfoy.

I smile tightly. "Well sir I believe I know when a handsome man sits next to me, I have my strategies." I say my southern twang back.

"Oh really? Well if you haven't heard of me already, I am Lucius Malfoy." He replies outstretching his hand, leaning his head on the other one. I grab his hand and swiftly shake it. "Well I would introduce myself but my mother told me not to talk to strangers that I just met." I flash a smile, but in my head I kept repeating _Slughorn get you fat butt in here._ Well something like that.

He laughs and smirks a Malfoy smirk, "Oh I won't be a stranger long if you are going to be dressed like that every day." I shiver softly, thinking about what he would do it me. He takes the shiver the wrong way and puts his hand on my knee. _Hell no! _I scream in my head. Suddenly I feel a probe in my head, and I freely let them in knowing who it was. _Get him off my case, Severus. He isn't someone I trust now and _then_. _

_Don't worry, Hermione. He is harmless unless you piss him off._ Severus' voice whispers in my head. _I already knew that. Problem is I thoroughly plan on pissing him off. If he so much lays one hand on me he won't even think about making children anymore._ I hastily think back. I hear a choked laugh next to me.

A cackle comes from behind me. My face goes blank and I curse violently in my head. I glance out of the corner of my eye and see the bitch. Bellatrix Lestrange.

"What are you laughing about Sevie?" her claw like voice squeals out. Oh Merlin. I see Severus stiffen at Lily's old pet name for him. "Nothing Bellatrix, I just thinking about that fat lard that we call a potions teacher." He replies with a sneer.

I decide to try and ignore them. I look around the classroom. My heart nearly stops. Besides the Gryffindors in here, Potions was full of future Death Eaters. I wouldn't doubt most of them had the mark. Crabbe. Goyle. Mcnair. Nott. Gibbon. Rowle. Wilkes. Lestrange. My hearts stops when I see the younger Carrows. I quickly decide to ignore my first decision and listen back into their conversation.

Bellatrix's cold eyes search the class room, mimicking mine and stop on me. I'm surprised it took her that long to see me. I was next to Severus but on a different bench.

"Who is she?" Bellatrix whispers to Severus. He glances over at me for a second. _Hermione? What do you want me to say? _He asks turning back to Bellatrix. _You don't know me. I am just that girl from the other school placed in Gryffindor._ I reply softly. He repeats what I say but in a first person manner. "Oh… Gryffindor you say. She looks more like a Ravenclaw. You know how they dress. They disgust me filthy rabbits." She replies, looking me up and down. "I think it is her uniform." Severus replies tightly.

Bellatrix hums in thought. "What's her blood type?" she asks casually as if asking what today is. I see the brief memory of my arm's scar flash through his mind. "I don't know. I hope she is pureblood." He lies. She narrows her eyes me then says, "I bet she is a filthy Mudblood."

_Severus… _I think weakly. His head twitches a bit so no one notices except me. _Get me out of here. _I whisper. Bellatrix cackles again and punches Severus on the arm. My eyesight gets blurry and I feel myself fall backwards. The last thing I see is Severus jumping out of his chair and arms wrapping around me.

A door slam pulls me out of my unconsciousness

"What happen to her?" a faint voice snarls. _Remus…_ the name drifts through my head._ Hermione! You're up._ A voice reflects back. _Yes, but I don't want to deal with the boys so don't point it out. _I softly think. _Yes. _The soft word floats in my head and I feel him leave my head. "I don't know Mr Lupin. Mr Snape was sent by Professor Slughorn to bring her in here. Now I know you boys are friends with her but give her some room and wait till she wakes up." I hear protesting and cursing along with scolding from Madame Pomfrey. The only person staying quiet is Severus. The door closes shut.

I wait till I know Remus' ears can't hear me. I open my eyes and groan, getting up. Madame Pomfrey was by my side, waiting for me. "I'm surprise they didn't realise you woke up. They were too busy bickering and accusing Severus for you fainting. Why did you faint in the first place? Severus was trying to explain to me but the marauders rushed in." she asks in a rush, handing me a potion. I smile and uncork it, knowing it is a relaxing potion.

"I never realised Bellatrix Lestrange came to this school." I comment sourly. "Lestrange? We don't have a Bellatrix Lestrange. Only a Bellatrix Black." She replies curious. I smack my head, "Of course! She gets married, right." Madame Pomfrey frowns, "That _thing_ gets married." I laugh and nod. "I was overwhelmed; my second hour is a big one. Am I done?" She nods and helps me off the bed.

"Just tell me if you feel dizzy and you can stay in the Hospital Wing for a bit." She tells me, getting up to leave. I grad my bag, pull my hair up into a ponytail and stick my wand in it.

I make my way out of the Hospital Wing and move into the hall. I make my around the bend and start walking pass the courtyard. I stop when I hear raised voices. "What did you do to her?" an angry voice yells. I quickly recognized the voice as Sirius. "I didn't do anything Black. She fainted and I caught her before she hit the floor. Be lucky that I was next to her and Malfoy didn't touch her!" a voice acknowledge as Severus.

"She couldn't have fainted for any reason Snivelus! You and that wretched thing I have to call a cousin must have done something to her. We saw your face this morning when she accidently hit you. You just wanted to get her back! She is probably poisoned for all we know." Sirius snaps back with disgust in his voice.

"Point that thing away from me, wolf. You too, dog. I did nothing to her. You can ask her when she wakes up. If anything she is probably thankful to have gotten away from Malfoy touching her." Snape tosses back in amusement.

"That slimy ass did what to Hermione?" Remus yells in hatred. "You're lying aren't you Snivels just to get us off the subject of you doing something to Hermione." James calls to him. "Why don't we show you what it is like to be knocked out and not know what happened to you…"

I hit my head on the pillar and grab my wand out of my hair. I slink around the pillar to see all three boys with their wands rose pointing to a pissed off Severus, who got off the wall and was standing up with his wand raised. "Boys?" I call loudly, startling them all. "What in merlin's name are you doing?"

They all glance at me but don't lower their wands. "Hello Hermione." Severus comments neutrally.

"Don't talk to her." All three snap at once. A spell fires out of Remus wand. Severus flicks a shield up and it softly bounces off. I duck in time for the spell to miss me. "That was uncalled for Remus!" I protest. "Hermione go eat lunch with Lily and leave the duelling to the boys." James calls in a monotone voice.

I feel my cheeks turn red in anger. Severus face reads a_ he's dead_ look. "Did you just say what I think you said Potter?" I snap. His face glances at me for a split second. I walk forward off the wall I was leaning on. I reach the middle of both of them. "Do you know at my school we specialize in talents? My muggles talent is studies. Do you know what my wizard studies are?" I ask casually, rolling up my sleeves. He shrugs his eyes now off Snape.

"Magic in general. More specifically duelling. I have taken down some of the most powerful wizards. It took me awhile to earn respect from where I came from don't make me have to find it here." I say, watching his eyes fill with disbelief.

I smile and say, "Now, I know you are concerned about me but Snape is right. He had nothing to do with me fainting. If anything it was Black and Malfoy. They overwhelmed me and well we won't go over my issues now but I fainted. Severus just so happened to be the first one to notice and caught me. Remus doesn't give him that look and I am not lying to you Sirius. Don't think that." I slipped into their minds and heard what they were thinking. I left Remus' upon touching. His wolf was ripping him apart.

I had heard Sirius thinking I was lying to cover something up. "So Snape was telling the truth when he said Malfoy was touching you?" Remus asks stiffly. He must have seen the answer in my eyes. He growled loudly and I couldn't really pretend I didn't hear it. "Severus you can take your leave." I say, flicking the friendship sign behind my back. I hear him depart. "Remus calm down you sound like an animal." I comment, watching James and Sirius glance at each other not so subtlety.

I continue on, "I don't want you to rip his throat out. Malfoy or Severus. I'll take care of both of them." The throat ripping came from the very descriptive comment Moony had given Remus. I saw Remus having a battle in himself. I sigh and tell all three of them, "I can take care of myself guys. I just have… anxiety attacks sometimes and I didn't have my pills on me. I'm sorry but I don't usually tell people that on my first meeting."

They all look at each with disbelieving faces. I walk up to them and give hugs. James and Sirius hugged me back. Remus just stood there but relaxed a bit. "Let's go, because I am pretty sure you didn't tell Lily about this. I bet a galleon you just up and left." I tell James. He goes red and hands me a galleon. I burst out laughing and drag them to the Great Hall.

Lily looked concerned and upset in one. We explained what happened but left out the encounter in the courtyard. The rest of the day went by fine. But I did find out during my free period that there was a full moon tomorrow. That explained so much about Remus' attitude. During the classes we just talked and practiced whatever spell they handed us. We got 1 essay and 3 chapters to read. I sat out during Quidditch due to lack of broom. I planned on getting this weekend which was the next trip to Hogsmeade or should I say first trip for them to Hogsmeade.

I slipped into bed after saying good night to everyone. Lily and the girls started talking. I joined in till they fell asleep. I decided to charm the curtains so that they would automatically keep whoever was in the bed silent. I changed into my sleeping gown and feel asleep when I hit the bed. All in all it was a normal day.

A/N: Once again, Happy/Merry Christmas/ Kwanza/ Hanukkah/ New Years to all of y'all! I should update after Christmas but no promises! I should thank my sister for letting me borrow her laptop while mine is currently in piece because without this laptop no updates... But I don't think I am... it would ruin my reputation. XD You guys are amazing! I have a total of 46 reviews with this site and the other site where I am posting my story! I want 50 reviews for Christmas ok? YAY! Thanks to those reviewers that made me smile:

Jessica682: It is! I am slowly going to incorporate that in the story when the tacks begin! I am just having the trouble of getting it on screen.

Booklover9477: I hope this chapter was worth the wait! I found this chapter really hard to write because it seemed so boring to me. But you guys seem to think different about my doubts!

Burnedx2: I remembered that part in the first book I thought it would lighten the mood.

Dustlandintensity: I know stories do that to me all the time. I once start laughing because someone said what? Thanks the POV change kind of concerned me. Thanks for putting that to rest.

Nala Moon: Thanks! You wouldn't believe how hard it is to look for a simple white dress without a chick showing off her breasts .

LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL: I hope this meets the expectations! I actually find it bland but I hope you prove me wrong.

Jujulicia: I love that you put in the effort to write to me! Muito obrigado pelo esforço! i amor que eu tenho fãs de todo o mundo! I hope i did that right...

Shannon the Original: i hope i updated fast enough (:

Happy Holidays,

ICanIWill


	9. Chapter 7: Death Toll

A/n: HAPPY NEW YEARS, Valentine, and I know I am missing one... Oh well! Yeeeesss… OK! So here is my next chapter, I don't whether to be excited or not so I shall be neutral and see what my wacko brain picks up… Who knows I might write something I never even planned! Hey this whole story hasn't been planned out. I just know started doing that and then again I probably not going to follow that either! You know what I have planned out though? A sequel. If this goes good and I get at least 175 reviews or more for this story total. But hey that's my hopes and dreams not yours. Or is it? Oh well I can I will do nothing less for my darlings!

Love, Me.

Disclaimer: I don't not not not not not not own this. O.o take that!

_**Chapter 7**_

I bolt up awake, still thrashing around slightly. I take a deep breath. In my mind, the image of Death Eaters holding me while Lestrange drifts towards me with the twisted knife, stuck fiercely. I wipe the tears from my cheeks and took a moment to collect myself. I heard girls shuffling around outside of my bed. I quickly check myself in the mirror I conjured. My eyes looked a little puffy but not that bad. I put the mirror under my pillow and moved the curtain back. I saw two girls bustling out the door, talking about breakfast. Jillian, I found, was on her bed reading. She glances up at the sound of the curtains.

"Good morning, Hermione. Did you sleep well?" she asks, with a strange glimmer in her eyes. "Yes! Best in a while." I lie softly, getting out of bed. She hums her reply with suspicion, looking me up and down. "Okay, well, breakfast starts soon. The clock just struck 6:30. If you take a shower now we can make it to breakfast before the guys even think about getting up." She informs me with a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

I flash a big smile, showing that I never would have guessed she was faking just as much as I was. "Okay, let's go!" I call, getting up to grab my uniform out of the dresser at the end of the room. I run out of the room, grabbing my heels on the way out. Jillian's footsteps are slower than mine, so I got to the bathroom and picked out a stall for me.

She enters the room a few long minutes later. I hear her get ready as I put shampoo in my hair fiercely. The shower in the stall next to me turns on as I am getting out. "Done, already?" Jillian calls. I grab a towel and cast the charm to cover my scars. "Yes! I learned to be fast after my parents had my brothers. They are quite a handful." I call back, thinking to Ron and Harry.

Suddenly my hand flies to my wand when I feel someone probe my mind. My walls instantly flew up.

"Ah! I totally understand. I have siblings back home, too." She comments as I look around the bathroom area stalls.

The only person who I know that can use Legilimency is Severus, Dumbledore, and Bellatrix but they are nowhere near here. The only one here is… Jillian? I suddenly feel a trickle feeling. My walls! She broke through. The break explodes in my mind as she starts shuffling threw my memories stopping every now and then to examine them. She finally stops to this morning when I was asleep. I go blind with the power of memories. It was like I was real living them. White hot pain surges through me, crippling me. I fall forward screaming, hitting the floor.

I reach up grabbing at whatever I could. I suddenly felt my hand come in contact with a wet leg. I blink up to see the blank expression of Jillian Nileria. "What the hell happened to you? More importantly, who are you?" she asks, walking over to lock the bathroom door.

I feel the water dripping of her on to the floor pooling around my body like an attraction. The stinging was nipping at the edge of my skin. "What-, what are you talk-, talking about?" I manage to gasp out weakly, trying to get up. The blinding pain shots through my head again. The ground slaps me in the face again and I groan. "I guess you may have known how to block yourself, but not the pain when someone breaks through. That part sucks, but I guess it is nothing compared to what you've been through." She comments, silencing the room. She walks over to grab my wand, which fell out of my hand.

"Don't touch my wand!" I hiss in pain, kicking my leg out to sweep her legs from out under her. She hits the ground with a sickening _crack! _I reach out to grab my wand and point it at her. "Don't do it, Hermione, if that's even your real name." she hisses, looking up at me. I got up, grabbing my towel that fell off. I wince at the pain edging at my mind. I let out a sharp laugh. "Jillian, as you saw in my mind, I am not who I say I am. But I defiantly kept my name. Except for the last name." I told her softly.

She glares at me with suspicion. "What do you want? Are you working for _them_? Are you trying to hurt Lily?" she asks sadly, but firmly. I shake my head and kneel by her. "Jillian, I am here to save Lily and James. I would rather be tortured again then work for them. You've seen what they have done to me, so why would I ever help them? Besides, I was trained to be immune to the Imperious curse, so I am not being controlled like you think. I am just here to save friends." I whisper thoughtfully to her.

She eyes me and says, "Then why don't you tell us?" I think and say, "Because when you only know someone for a day and a half you don't really go out and say that you are there to save their lives from murders that plan on killing them. More specifically, James. But that's beside the point. They wouldn't believe me. Especially from where I am from." She starts to ask where I from but I cut her off with a swift, "Oblivious." Her eyes widen and her voice was cut off. A dazed look crosses her face. Then it shifts to confusion.

"What happened?" she looks around, and I smile sadly at her. "All I remember was coming to get a shower for breakfast then blank." She asks looking around, surprised to find herself in a towel soaking wet on the floor. A look of worry covers my face. "You don't remember? Oh, that isn't good. You slipped and fell when you left the shower. I think you might have a concussion. We should get that checked out when you get dressed, here, I'll help you."

She nods and takes my hand that I had extended. I quickly pull my uniform and then help her get her own on without falling over. I pull my hair up and tuck my wand in it safely. I grip her arm softly and make sure she doesn't fall as we walk down the stairs. I had put her shoes on but decided to just take mine to go. So, with one hand on her and the other with two black ribbon heels in my hand, I slowly walk her down the stairs.

Everyone is waiting on the chairs in the common room. They glance up at the sound of us walking down. "Hey Hermi-, what happened?" Remus asks with a curious glance at a dazed Jillian. "She slipped in the bathroom stalls. Just a slight concussion, I am sure. We are heading to the hospital wing. See you guys at breakfast. Maybe…" I say leaving the common room.

We make our way through the halls until we arrive at the big doors signalling the Hospital Wing. I shoulder the door open and pull Jillian in. The bright morning sun showered through the windows. Everything looked normal, as if I wasn't rushed into here on my death bed again. I snap out of my awe and call loudly to Madame Pomfrey.

She opens her door immediately and takes in the sight before her. She waddles over; quickly taking the Jillian's other arm. "What happen, Ms G- Adams?" she asks, almost calling me by my real name. I shoot a look in her direction. "Well, we were showering when she needed to get something and slipped and fell. I think she has a concussion. She doesn't _remember_ a thing." I said, putting extra emphasis on the remember part while scratching my head where my wand was located.

Madame Pomfrey's eyes widen and she nods. When we got to the first bed, we let her sit down. She promptly laid down and tried to sleep. "No, Jillian you have to stay awake." I say, shaking her. Her eyes slightly open and she nods yawning. "I got it from here, Hermione." Madame Pomfrey states then whispers, "I have good news. We found your purse but uh- I have to clean it up and fix it. They contents are still in there as far as I can tell. Come by and pick it up later." I nod softly and turn on my heels to leave.

I stop on a bench for a bit to put my shoes on. I slowly wrap the ribbons around my legs and tie a small bow at my knee. My ears perk up from quiet whispering comes from down the hall. The voices rise a little bit and I realise the voice belongs to James. I slink down the corridor as quiet as I could. I come across a turn as the voices get louder. My bag slung uselessly by my waist. I dug around in it and pull out a mirror. I angle it to see who is there and where they are at. I caught the image of Remus, Sirius and James standing by a statue.

Now that I could see them it could add on to their voices. Remus starts whispering frantically. "How are we supposed to get out tonight? Hermione is going to know something is up." James groans and rubs his face. "I don't know, Moony. Maybe she will go to the library or see Dumbledore. We can have Lily distract her. Then when she comes back we will already be asleep." He hopefully offers. "Or we can slip a sleeping potion in her drink during dinner. She will fall asleep twenty minutes later. Long enough to have Lily get her upstairs." Sirius adds on top of James' idea.

_They are really thinking about drugging me?_ I think sourly turning on my heel and walking to the Grand Hall.

I asked Severus to make me a potion that counteracts against sleeping potions. He promised to have it to me by our free period. We discussed the meeting with Dumbledore a bit before completely ignoring each other. I took a seat next to a Gryffindor in Potions. We talked to each other telepathically discussing potion we had to make. We walk our separate ways after and I headed to Transfiguration.

The day whizzed by and I was slowly producing a migraine. I tuck myself into the bench and the guys gather around me. I smile and grab the closest piece of food placing it on my plate.

"So, Hermione are you going to do Quidditch today?" James asks, and then welcomes Lily to the table. "I don't have my broom yet." I mutter, taking a swig of pumpkin juice. "Well, why you don't just borrow one from Madame Hooch? I don't think she would mind." Sirius offers lightly. I smile and praise Sirius, "Good idea."

Alice glides into the Grand Hall. Her eyes rake over our table and a frown appears on her pretty face. "So, I guess its true Jillian got a concussion. Oh, I'll have to visit her later. Maybe I could pick her some flowers." She thoughtfully comments. Lily grins and says, "She is fine Alice! She doesn't have any terrible disease. We all know that couldn't happen." Alice's frown deepens and she stares at Lily. Lily, realizing what she said glances at me. I pretend not to notice.

_What the hell do they mean can't get diseases?_ I curiously think. I need to keep a closer eye on that one and her daughter when I get back._ If, _I add sadly. I get up and start walking out the door. "Oi, Hermione! Where are you going?" Remus calls surprised. "I am getting my crap clothes so that I can play dirty with you guys during Quidditch." I comment, winking. The boys smirk and Lily laughs.

I walk towards the Gryffindor common room and stand in front of the portrait. It swings open when I confess the password. I bolt upstairs and grab my crap clothes, tucking them neatly in my bag. After that I head to over to the D.A.D.A classroom. I slide into my seat from yesterday. When all the students finally arrive, Remus and Lily sat down by me and James, Sirius and Peter sat in front of us.

Professor Gregory walks in from the top of his office stairwell. Professor Gregory had scruffy brown hair that curled at the tips. His eyes were a light blue and he looked too young to be so boring in the classroom. If I heard right, I think he dies in a transportation accident. It is so sad I couldn't save him, but he isn't the person whose heart I need to keep beating. I sigh and realize he was lecturing. I open my book and shuffle to the page Remus had open. Grindylows.

"The Grindylows are considered dark creatures. They are fish eaters but have been known to eat humans. Another way-" Gregory drones on. "Ugh!" I groan in boredom. Been there done that! "Bored too?" Remus whispers in my ear, making me shiver. I smirk and whisper back, "Yes, he makes Bins look good."

He gives me a funny look. "Okay, so he doesn't make him look happy, but they are about even." I murmur in his ear. He chuckles lowly and I catch a glimpse of amber specks in his eyes. I smile and challenge, "Do you think you could do better?" He grins wolfishly and comments, "Darling, I know I can do better."

I stare into his eyes and burst out laughing. "Adams! Do you have anything to share with the class?" Gregory asks, eyes narrowed. I wipe my face clean and look at him. I touch my finger to lip and then to my forehead. Then I reply, "Sorry I was reminiscing on time in my D.A.D.A class back in Oklahoma. It won't happen again, my apologies, Professor."

He nods and murmurs something about apologies. The clock struck time and everyone bolts. I grab my bag and have Remus help me out of the bench. We part our ways and I head to the library. I toss my bag into a chair and start going through the aisles. I narrow down my search and grab the book I need: _How to measure Moon Cycles: Guide for Werewolves_.

I pull the big ancient book open, reading it while I head to my chair. My hand reaches out and comes in contact with something that is defiantly not my chair. The strong hand grabs my and pulls me closer. My other hand flies to my head as I open my mouth scream. The big book drops on the ground completely forgotten. Another strong hand covers my mouth. The wand falls out of my hand at the impact of the body.

I start squirming frantically. Then a cool, calm voice whispers, "Hermione calm down. It's just me." I freeze and lick the hand. "Ew! That's disgusting Hermione!" Severus says, wiping his hand on me. My eyes narrow as I bend down to get my book. "What do you need, Sev?" I ask, flipping back to the page I had. I set the book down on the as a hand appears curled in front of me. I smile and un-fist the hand revealing a silver vial. I laugh in giddiness, slipping the drug repellent into my robes. I turn and hug him, catching him by surprise. "Thank you!" I squeal, turning back to the book before he has time to hug back.

I tug a parchment out of my bag and start writing all of this term and next terms moon cycles down. "Don't worry about it. Actually, do. You owe me. What are you doing?" Severus asks thoughtfully. "I am writing down the moon cycles for the next year. I am sure you are aware of Remus' condition. I want to be on top of that." I comment distracted. Once I finished writing it down I cast water, fire, earth, and tear proof spells on the paper. I needed this paper.

"Hey, will you come with me to Madame Pomfrey? She has my bag and I need it really badly." I hopefully ask. He nods and hands me my bag. I take it and walk out of the library with him. We make our way up to Madame Pomfrey. The Hospital Wig looked just like this morning except Jillian was in one of the beds. I head to Madame Pomfrey's door and knock softly. I hear her shuffle around and open the door. In her hand is my old purse. It looked worn, but it must have looked better then ash.

I smile and hug her. "Thanks! You don't know how much I need this bag!" I tell her, reaching for my bag. I dig around in it for a bit and pull out a pair of jeans. "Yes! It still works." I say in relief. I felt like laughing in relief that my bag was safe. Severus just stood there looking at me like I was crazy.

"Let's talk on my old bed, Sev." I told him leading him to "my" bed. We talked until the clock chimed again. I said my goodbye and headed towards the Quidditch Stadium. I changed into trainers, shorts and a tank top. Madame Hooch had given me permission to use one of the brooms in the storage closet. The boys didn't make it here until the clock chimed the start of class. James and Remus let out a whistle they saw me. I turn and wave. They run up in their Quidditch gear.

"Why aren't you wearing gear?" James asks. I laugh and say, "They don't have any that fits, so I decided that I didn't need it. Now shut up. Madame Hooch is coming."

We turn towards her and she tells us to make a circle. We all put our legs around our brooms and lift up each to a certain height. James is assigned team captain to one team and the other was Josh McBash. I was put into The McBash team. Madame Hooch started to call her mark. "Play fair! Ready… Set… Quidditch!" she calls and throws the quaffel in the air. I was assigned chaser, so I leaped for the ball, kicking upwards in the air for my team to catch. A girl swoops in and takes it fill to the posts. I tail her to make sure it gets in.

Suddenly I hear the wind catching. I instantly duck as a bludger zooms past my head. I glance behind me to see a laughing Remus. I growl at him and gesture for the girl to pass the ball to me. She throws it and I toss it into the 10 points goal. When Remus passes by me I kick him in the head. He lets out a loud 'Oi!' as I laugh, zooming off.

The rest of the day finished up pretty fast after that. Dinner came towards us fast. An hour before dinner I head over to Dumbledore's office. I stand in front of the gargoyle and emit the strange candy password. I march up the steps and knock on the door waiting for a reply. "Come in." a strong voice replies from the other side. I barge in and take my seat quickly. Snape was already in his seat.

"Professor, I have to ask you a question before we go any further. You didn't mention a death toll yesterday. Why?" I question rapidly. He blinks and looks at me curiously. "Well, my dear, that's an easy answer. The deaths in the Triwizard Tournament have been minimal. We ensure the care of our students." He answers, confident.

My face goes blank. "How many have died, sir, if you don't mind me asking?" I ask, terrified by the answer. "Two have died in the past, madame. A girl by the name of Madame Trishana Lebush died from an allergic reaction. Also, a boy: Gentleman Adriana Alexander. He died fighting a dragon that got loose. That's it." He replies. My body goes numb.

Only two died before and yet in the next tournament he claims a severe amount of people die. How many people die for it to be considered a 'toll'? Atleast if I die it will be because I make sure James has his son.

The rest of the meeting goes by and I barely respond. _I am going to die here._ I realise painfully.

At dinner I don't take the potion, and just let them drug me. The last thing I hear before I go to sleep is howling.

A/N: Ok 10 minutes until midnight and that is when my internet shuts off so here are the reviewers that I love and thank:

Jessica682

Booklover9477

Burnedx2

FRubberDuck

LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL

SRD1811

It kind of made me sad that only 6 people reviewed but my birthday is coming up so review for me?

Love you guys,

ICanIWill


	10. Chapter 8: Help

A/N: Hey guys. It is no other one besides me, ICan IWill. So this chapter was never planned in fact I was going to head straight to the first task but then I thought _wait I still have the morning after, Hogsmeade, the choosing and the weighing off the wands!_ Silly me (: I am getting way a head myself. Either way enjoy because I Can I Will nothing less for you guys.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you see. Just Jillian and her daughter, that's about it.

_**Chapter 8**_

My mind felt like someone put a blast-ended Skrewt in it. I groan as I sit up but then I realised something. No nightmares. That was the first night in months that I hadn't woken up screaming, thrashing, or calling for harry. It felt like peace no matter if my head felt like I tried committing suicide by banging my head on a wall. I sigh in relief and tuck my feet out of bed. I look down, realising Lily dressed me last night because I was a blithering idiot yesterday after I took that potion.

I decide quickly that I won't object to them drugging me anymore. It's not like it going to hurt me in fact it will give me more sleep. What Lily dressed me in though won't be acceptable. She left me in my undergarments. I have slept in less but still not in the Hogwarts girls chambers. I'll just leave her out some of my nightwear. She will get the point and hopefully not snitch to the boys.

I grab a Gryffindor robe and wrap it around my body. My head pounds with each step and I decide to ask Madame Pomfrey for some pain killing potions. Then my mind blanks and I realise Remus is probably in the Hospital Wing. I sigh and debate on getting the pain killer or not now. With uniform, undergarments and shoes in hand I bolt of to the bathroom. I emerge a few minutes later fully clothed and ready to go.

Bag on my shoulder I head to breakfast, seeing as the boys and Lily already went. I daze my way to the Great Hall but stop short when I see what is unfolding in front of me. James had his hand inches way from the Goblet of Fire. Before I could stop him, he threw his paper. I stood in shock, wanting to scream. He turns around beaming when he notices me. His smile widens as he passes the boys to talk to me.

"Hermione I just put my name in the cup! We have a chance of competing together! Isn't that cool?" he proudly proclaims. I just stood there flabbergasted. I finally came to my sense and calmly said, "Good luck James. Warning you know if you are chosen your ass is going to get whooped." I take a step around him but he catches me in a hug. "Over my dead body." He whispers before running off to brag to Lily.

I stand thinking about how it could just be over his dead body. I walk up to the table; mutter my hellos to Lily, and Sirius. My hand grabs some toast and I leave. My vision notices something get up at the far end of the hall but I ignore it. I stride out of the hall and up the stairs. I am alone in my journey until I hear another pair of footsteps. I decide to just head to the Hospital Wing through the secret passage so I am not followed.

I grab the specific statue and poke its eye. It moves after muttering a curse. I hop into the hole and walk down it as it the statue moves back into place. I always liked this passage. It was one of the only ones that have a skylight. The skylight its self was a one way mirror so you can see out but it looks like a ceiling from outside. Today it was dark and gloomy, as if it was going to rain today. It matches my mood.

I slowly make my way through the hall, tearing off chunks of bread and examining them. Occasionally I would eat the piece but normally I just tossed it behind me. All appetite had left me. It was a bad habit of mine not to eat when I was upset but I had nothing to loose now. I could have as much food as I wanted here. On the run, I never knew when we would actually get our next meal so Harry would make me eat even when I rejected the food.

I come to a dead end of a stone wall. I throw down what was left of my toast and grab my wand. I point it at the bottom corner of the wall and watch as a green glow emits from the edges. The wall slides back and I enter the Hospital Wing at the far end. There were walls set around a bed at the other end by the door. I slink out quietly, wincing as the stone door slams shut. I knock on Madame Pomfrey's door. After a bunch of muttering the door opens up to a very tired nurse.

I smile and say, "I would say good morning but I don't think it would be on either end." She gives off a faint laugh and steps out of the office. "Yes I do agree. The night and the morning seem to have connected recently. Sleep was something that I was able to evade last night, unlike you apparently. You look like you slept on the clouds." She sighs.

This time I am the one that laughs. "Yes well that is because the boys decide the only possible way of keeping quiet and oblivious to Remus' disappearance was to drug me. They slipped me a sleep serum. Now I have the most gruesome headache and I need some pain killers to keep on me." I offer, turning to follow her out of the office. The sun that filled the room makes it hard for me to keep my eyes open. Damn migraine.

I conjure up some shades and pull them on. "But first can I see Remus? That is if he is still asleep. I don't want him to know I am visiting. The last time I saw him in the hospital after a full moon was so long ago. He must look worse now than before." I comment, glancing at partitions surrounding the single bed.

"Of course you can Hermione! I just gave him a sleep potion. He should have fallen asleep not to long ago. This moon has been the worst so far. The poor dear can't bear that much pain so I just send him of to sleep until it becomes tolerable." She sadly comments. My throat tightens. Oh how I wish I could give him the wolf tonic but it would mess up the timeline so much. It isn't supposed to be invented for another 10 years.

We both make our way to the screens. Madame Pomfrey pull aside one of the screens and ushers me in before closing it. My breathing halts and I rush to Remus' side. He was most likely naked but the sheets covered from his belly button down. All his blood seemed to have drained from under his skin. His skin matched the sheets in colour. He had two new cuts that would eventually scar. One went from his left shoulder to well beyond what the sheets covered, most likely going to his hip. It went so deep that I thought his innards would fall out. The other one is the big scar that covered his face in third year, right below his left eye. It went from the bridge of his nose to the end of his jaw. They both had stitches and looked jagged.

My eyes water and my heart feel like it's trying to claw its way out. He was panting and even in his sleep did he look like he was in a lot of pain. I put my hand on top of his pale one and bring it to my face. I rest it there for bit, feeling his rough hands burning with heat. At least he didn't seriously injure himself; I have seen him do worse. I sigh and am about to put his hand down when it wraps around mine.

I freeze, in case he was awake. No, his eyes stayed shut. He breathing seems to have calmed with my touch. How interesting that is. I slowly pull my hand out from under his grasp. His eyes seem to squeeze shut in pain. I bend down and kiss the top of his head before pulling up. "Get better, Remus." I whisper, running my fingers through his sandy hair. I turn to leave before I burst into tears.

I nod to Madame Pomfrey and we leave. I bring up the question about the medicine and she happily agrees.

She heads to her medicine cabinet and examines the potions for a second. She pulls out a bottle, and two potions. She hands me the bottle and I examine it. I instantly recognize it as Ibuprofen. "This is muggle medicine." I curiously comment. She smiles and hands me a potion. "I learned along time ago that sometime it is easier just to do that. It's more convenient, faster to take and works just as well as the potions. Now take that. It should numb the pain just a bit. Also along with this one it should go down to a simple headache. Just don't take more than four in 12 hours."

I hastily uncork the potion and down it without even tasting it. She hands the next one to me and I repeat what I did to the first one. The pain instantly numbs down to almost nothing. I could still fill the hum of it but it was better than the crippling pain from before. I sigh with relief and place the medicine bottle in my bag.

Madame Pomfrey suddenly has a water bottle in her hand and I take that also. "Thank you so much Madame Pomfrey. You have been such a big help. First you keep me alive, and then you help me with my small complaints. I don't know where I would be with out you." I praise, already heading to the bed to grab the lever. The door slides open and Madame Pomfrey looks shocked.

I hug her and hurry down the hall. The wall slides shut as soon as I run into a solid body. I start falling back but strong arms wrap around me and catch me. The air in me leaves me body at once and I gasp to get it back.

Everything suddenly hits me, with the fire, the deaths, my best friend's life and millions of others relying on me; to protect. To protect this boy that is sticking his neck out to death itself. Sobs rack my body and I lost it. I tried holding on but I finally gave in to the tears. The person holding me slowly sits on the ground, pulling me into their lap.

I wrap my arm around their neck and cry. I barely see the pale skin and black tattoo to know who it was. The tattoo just made me cry even more. Severus already joined them. Even though he is still with us right? I don't know anymore. I could tell Severus was having problems with comforting me because he was stiff and trying to shush me. I knew I was soaking his school shirt and I was kind of glad he didn't care. I was so tired of fighting but I need to put up one more for Harry's sake.

I would give up this once then I had to stay strong. My salty tears burned a path down my perfectly painted face and erased everything that I was faking. I felt a soft rubbing on my back and it calmed me enough to take deep breaths with a hint of hiccups. "Sorry." I mumble. A faint laugh rumbles from the chest I am so desperately holding onto. "Don't apologize, it isn't your fault." He whispers in my ear while flattening my hair with his hand.

"Yeah but I still soaked your shirt. I shouldn't have lost it like that." I whisper into his robes. He snorts and replies, "Who needs dry shirts anyway? Hermione we can't be strong all the time. Sometimes we do have to fall but when we do it is all better to have someone to catch you. Where are the people that you rely on?" I think for a second fiddling with his shirt button. "They are in the present time for me. But I have Dumbledore, I guess. Although I can tell him almost anything it isn't the same." I comment softly.

"Well than I'll just have to keep you up as long as you keep me up too." He notes. I laugh softly. "That sounds so good right now Sev. You wouldn't believe it." I admit with a happy sigh. He shifts he legs out from under him and stretches them out. He lifts me up slightly and rests me in between his legs on the floor. He pushes me back to rest on his chest again. "Well then I guess we can rely on each other."

Silence follows and we just take in each others presence. I start tracing imaginary lines on his shirt. He re-curls my hair with his finger. The bell rang but we still stayed in thought. My tears dried on my cheeks. I kicked my heels off and Severus loosened his tie. The skylight cast a light over us. Albeit it was a gray light however we accepted it altogether. It got better when it started raining. The soft patter of rain above us was amazing. It made me smile to glance up and see that the sky was crying along with me. It cried _for _me.

"Where did you come from?" he abruptly asks. I am confused by his question. I sit up and look him in the eyes. They were full of wonder. "What do you mean? I came from Hogwarts of course. You know that." I respond. He shakes his head. "I am starting to think you are a falling star. You did fall from the ceiling it seems. Just waiting there to be rescued but in the end you are rescuing me practically." He murmurs. I blush and hug him. "Yeah I guess I am a fallen star that was broken multiple times. But I guess I was saved. Now I just have to save just about everyone's life including mine." I sigh.

I hear him murmur something that sounded like "star" in my hair before pulling back. The bell ran again signalling second class. "I don't want to get up Severus!" I cry out, slamming my face onto his shoulder. He chuckles and lifts me up.

I manage to grab my shoes as he stands. "Come on! They are going to think we died or something." He comments walking toward the statue exit. I settle my bag and shoes on my belly. He walks in silence for awhile before I say, "You know I like you better know than in the future. But then again I am just the insufferable know-it-all."

He roars out in laughter. "Where the hell did you here that?" he asks curiously. I kind of offer a smile but I was caught in thinking how he treated me when obviously he knew me now. "It was your 'nickname' for me in 20 years. I hate it but it seems to be popular among the Slytherin thanks to you." I comment playing with my bag strap. He hesitates on his next step. He glances down at me with sad eyes. "I am sorry that I did that Hermione." He apologizes.

I put my hand on his cheek and brush my thumb over it. "It's ok." I murmur. He leans into my touch and then continues to walk. I put my hands down in front of me. I pull out my wand and a mirror to redo my make up that was almost completely washed away. He watches me for a bit before looking up. "I like you better without make up." He comments airily. I laugh and say "You sure know how to compliment a girl."

I put the mirror back into my bag and tuck my wand in my hair. I start fidgeting with my hands. Severus notices and gently shifts his arms so I can rest my head on his collarbone. It relaxes me enough to make me stop picking the skin off me fingernails.

We soon meet the wall that lets out to the hall. He sets me down carefully making sure I had my balance. I glance down at the heels in my hands. "I don't want to walk in these heels Sev." I complain. He laughs and puts them on me. I sigh and knock on the wall. The statue grumbles and slides out of the way. I jump out of the hole and wait for Severus. We both quickly make our way to the dungeons. We make our way down the stairs when I stop him.

"What? We are going to be late." He comments a little harshly. I brush it off and fix his tie. "If we both enter like that they are going to think we snogged." I reply back. He makes a disgusted face and nods. I fix my crumpled dress and turn on my heel to enter the classroom. "By the way Americans say make-out not snog." He whispers in my ear as he passes me up. I smile and take a seat as the bell rings. He shoots me a '_we got lucky'_ look and then completely ignores me. Bellatrix quickly grabs his attention and Malfoy tries to grab mine. I let him for awhile before I just go silent.

When we are released from Potions I head off to Transfiguration. I feel a tap on my hand and smile knowing it was Snape. I sigh and walk down the hall, playing with my hands again. I am about to enter class when I am tackled to the ground. I flip the person over and have my wand ready. I stop when I realise its James. Whoops.

"Don't do that James! Remember what I said about a dueller. I wasn't joking." I say while chuckling which makes the words lose their purpose. He smiles but is still a bit shocked. I roll off him and see a very amused Lily. She helps me up and then offers James a hand. He takes it and gives it a kiss. "Well Lily tell your boyfriend not to surprise me when I am in deep thought. It screws with my brain." I comment, standing off to Lily's side.

She laughs and James shots me a look. I hold my hands up in surrender. He looks like he wants to add something but decides to keep it to himself. We take a seat on the bench from yesterday. I pull out my book and grab a quill with some ink. I'm trying to uncork it when James asks me a question. A question that nearly has me pour the ink on myself.

"What were you doing in the Hospital Wing this morning?"

I stumble and place the ink on the table. I look at him questioningly. "How did you know I was in the Hospital Wing?" I shot back. I thought he would bring up the map but he didn't. His answer surprised me even more. "Remus was there. He fell ill. He says he heard our voice." He supplies accusingly.

I shrug and reply, "I had a really big migraine this morning. So I went to the nurse to get a potion. I have had an increasing amount of headaches lately but this morning was the worst. I don't know why so I had the nurse look at me." A look of guilt crosses his face then a look of worry. "What did she say? You know migraines could be a sign of-" he starts off but the door burst open.

McGonagall rushes in and looks completely neutral; although I could see her looking around frantically. When she spots me she calms a little but rushes to my side. She hands me a letter. I take it with a questioning look. She rushes over to the exit and gestures for me to follow. I get up and excuse myself from a confused looking James and Lily. I duck out of the classroom and is instantly pulled aside by McGonagall.

"What is the meaning of this?" I question her quietly. She rubs her fingers and then replies, "Look at who it is address to." I give her a questioning look and glance down at the letter. I gasp and instantly drop as it was a snake. The letter was addressing to me, the _real_ me. Hermione Granger, 1977, was written in neat script on the front of the letter. "Where the hell did you get that?" I hiss with gritted teeth.

"Albus found it in his fireplace. It had a protected charm on it so it wouldn't burn. We are doing a secret search around the castle. Nobody is going to come in or out. We don't know of a floo powder that can send items. We think the letter might tell us something but we wanted you to read it." She replies frantically. I grab my wand and twirl it with my fingers. I kneel down and pick it up cautiously. I flick a revealing charm on it to see if it was poisonous or deadly. Nothing happened.

I hum in thought and try a different spell to see if there was any hidden ink. Nothing Happened. I stayed kneeling for about 10 more minutes trying every spell I knew to see if it was hexed, charmed, booby trapped or harmful in anyway. Nothing ever appeared or signalled me it was bad.

I look up at McGonagall quizzically. She just shrugged in curiosity. I slowly stand with it in hand. I tuck my finger under the fold and tug it to rip open. I glance in it to see a neatly folded piece of parchment. I pull it out and place it on top of the letter. The letter unfolds automatically making me gasp. I look up at Professor and she gestures for me to hurry up. I flick my eyes down and start to read:

_Dear Hermione Granger or Adams whichever you prefer,_

_I know you probably took at least 10 minutes to open this just by it startling you. But this letter is very important so use that big brain of your and actually put it to some good use. What it took to get this letter to you was very risky so pay attention. I am working as hard as I could to send you some help and you will get some. How long it will take? Who knows but expect it to be close to one of the tasks. I have spent years trying to find away to help you. Don't be stupid and accept no matter who it comes from. Also I must warn you. The first task will be tricky be careful. Watch your back until me and Severus have it for you._

_Not really sincerely, the Second Spy._

_P.S Severus knows nothing about this so don't confuse him until the helper comes forward if he ever does reveal himself. Also please excuse the way you had to get to the past. If I had known that's how he was going to do it, I would have told him to put a strong charm on you._

I re-read it several times before looking up. "Well what does it say?" McGonagall asks impatiently. I hold it out for her and she snatches from me. She reads it and re-reads it. She glances up at me while I am still in shock. "What does it mean?" she asks stunned. I shake my head and reply, "I guess it means someone is going to help me and by the looks of it I might not like them or their help. We have to talk to Dumbledore about this." We both agree and she heads back into the classroom. She returns with my bag and we leave.

As we head to his office, she would signal to teachers and they would nod. I am guessing she would tell them to stop searching for nothing. My guess is however the letter got her the writer is either long gone or was never here in the first place. We rush up the steps to his office.

I make myself stop and knock on his door instead of bursting in. "Come in." he voices calls out. I open the door to find him pacing in front his desk like he us to do before. When he sees us he stops and looks at us expectantly.

"It is a letter telling me that help will be on its way and by the wording of the letter it isn't going to be from someone I like." I inform morosely. He nods and reaches out for the letter. McGonagall hands it to him and he reads it. "Oh dear, what do we do Albus?" Professor McGonagall asks from behind me.

He strokes his beard and replies, "The only thing we can do Minerva, and that is wait. If this person plans on harming Ms Granger in anyway he would have done so already. If he plans on waiting Ms Granger can take care of her self, can she not? If he does keep to his word and send help then we accept it. Past enemy or not he can help you and that is all that matters."

I hesitate and take a breath. "Yes Professor. I have doubt about this but nothing that can't be fixed." As I finish Severus burst through the door. "What has happened?" he demands. I turn to him and try to smile. "I'll tell you later Sev. We just came to a conclusion." I assure him. He looks doubtful but stands by my side. "So we just wait? Let time go on if something happens great if nothing happens oh well?" I question turning back to Dumbledore.

He nods in agreement. I sigh in confusion. It was simple enough to understand but something didn't seem right. But all the same I agreed. "Now carry on with your classes which are almost over I presume. Tell the marauders that you had an urgent call from your parents. I think you told them your mum was pregnant didn't you? Just say they had problems with the pregnancy." Dumbledore comments while taking a seat at his desk.

I nod and take my leave pulling Severus with me. "Stop Hermione, I need to talk to him for a moment." I nod once again and slowly release his wrist. I stand to wait for him but he gestures for me to go. I give an 'are you sure?' look at him and he nods. I sigh and tae my leave. Whatever they wanted to talk about must be need-to-know and obviously I didn't need to.

I step down the stairs slowly and carefully. When I reach the bottom step I make my way to the empty Great Hall. I tuck my bag under the bench. I lay my head on the table. Who could possibly know me in the future that is here that would be willing to help? I don't know but the people that do know me in the future most likely want to kill me.

Before I knew it I drifted off to sleep.

_We are running as fast as we can. I glance over at Harry but it is no use. If we apparate then we leave everything behind but if we keep running they'll catch us. I peer over my shoulder to see snatchers. I scream and turn back around to keep running. My breaths become uneven. Knowing we are going to be caught I turn to Harry, aiming my wan at him. He screams in pain just as some grabs my arm. I scream and turn to punch them. "Hermione! Hermione!" a voice calls. I think its Ron but I don't know._

I bolt upwards snapping out and my fist colliding with something hard. A groan and I blink my eyes open. Sirius was on the floor with a hand on his nose, blooding seeping through his fingers. "Sirius!" I scream and jump out of the bench. "You punched me?" he accuses in a question. "I am so sorry! I was asleep and had a bad dream. You surprised me. Is your nose broken?" I ramble lifting his hand of his face hesitantly.

He shook his head and I sigh in relief. I open my back and pull out my ratty t-shirt. I rip of a strip of it and ball it up. I hand it to Sirius who puts it on his nose to staunch the flow. It seems to work so I clean up his face. "Keep pressure on that." I comment worriedly as I get the last bit of blood. "I know what to do." He hisses in pain. "I am so sorry Sirius! How can I make it up to you?" I question pulling my wand out to put a pain-free charm on him.

"Well…" he says in a mischievous tone. I sit up, knowing that tone all to well. "You can be my date to Hogsmeade on this double date Lily planned… My date flopped out." I gasp in hatred. "You planned this you git!" I accuse. He smiles and stands up with me. "You said you would make it up to me and I need a date." He offers.

I frown about to tell him off. Then I think this is the perfect way for me to keep an eye o both of them. "Fine, I'll be your date Sirius." I accept through gritted teeth. He fist pumps and kisses my cheek. I slap him on the chest and he laughs. "Thanks sweetheart!" he comments. The way he says sweetheart was in a very mocking tone that made me want to punch him on purpose this time.

James and Lily spontaneously decide to walk in the Great Hall. I turn to them in anger. They smile and then see Sirius face. "Whoa, did she punch you in face because you asked on a date?" James asks amused. "Actually quite the opposite my friend, she punched me on accident and I conned her into a date because of it." Sirius replies not embarrassed to admit a girl punched him.

"Oh Sirius you didn't have to do that! You could have gone without a date." Lily frets. Sirius shots her a glance that says 'with you two Ha no.' She shrugs then turns to me. "I'll make it up to you by taking you shopping." I pull on a fake smile. "Thanks Lily, just make sure that slug keeps his hands to himself during the date. Also why isn't Remus coming?" I ask curiously.

James scratches his head and Lily hesitates to sit down. "Well he never really got a girl to like that much. I guess we could invite him as a friend but it is always awkward for him. We don't like making him uncomfortable." James explains. Sirius and Lily take a seat. Suddenly I felt awful for even asking. No wonder Remus always distanced himself from everyone. It seemed the only girl he could talk to on a friend level was me and Tonks. Now I could add Lily too. It took loads of convincing from me to get him to talk to Tonks. He talked to me right of the bat and now I can see why. He already knew me.

"What if Sirius shares me as a date?" I question curiously. They look at me confused. "I don't have to go as just one person belonging. I can have both of them to talk with while James and Lily are looking hopelessly in love in each others eyes." I explain with mock. James narrows his eyes in suspicion and Lily bursts out laughing. "That sounds like a good idea Hermione. We can ask him… later." She says hesitating on the last word.

I smile and watch them start eating. James looks up and notices me not eating. "Hermione, aren't you going to eat?" he questions. I shake my head and say, "I don't eat when I am worried and my mum messaged Dumbledore this morning saying something came up with her pregnancy. So I am a bit worried that she might have a miscarriage." Lily drops her fork and looks at me worriedly. "Oh dear are you ok?" I smile and assure her of my emotions.

When lunch is over I walk out of the Great Hall only to be yanked to the side when they were distracted. It was out of the blue hand over mouth, arm around waist yank behind pillar strategy. I didn't scream knowing who is in their right mind to do that. Severus.

I groan and pry his hand of my mouth. "If you wanted to talk you could-" I start but was quickly shushed. He gestures for me to follow him. We tuck behind an unmoving stairway and he starts whispering frantically. "Ok keep quiet and listen. We have a huge problem. I was tipped of by one of the Death Eaters in our group. Oh don't give me that look I know you saw it. Anyway the people who have come talked to some of them at the school. Here. I don't know how but it is a big problem." He mutters really fast. He stops to take a breath and to see if I am still with him. I nod as this sinks in.

Anger. Betrayal. Relief. Shock. Then hatred comes towards me. The relief was knowing that he didn't care I knew of his mark which means he is really on our side. "Keep going Sev." I tell him when he seeing if I comprehend. "Ok, Well they are planning on using some of the kids here to get to James. Even worse they are now after Lily too. Which is what makes me want to help so badly but that's not the point. The point is they are planning on attacking this weekend at Hogsmeade." He says sourly.

It sinks in and my knees weaken. The only thing practically holding me up is Severus' hands on my arms. "Now?" I squeak hesitantly to see if I heard correctly. He nods to see my reaction. I slowly take this in and nod. I can do this. "Ok then you is going to need to tails us Sev. I was tricked into a double date with them so they are all together. You just need to tail us and see if any are following us. If there is somebody you can tell me and depending on the convenience either you or I can take care of them."

He opens his mouth to object but I hear scuffing above us. I turn out of the stairs and look up to see whose on it. I come face to face with Jillian. My hand snaps to my wand to obliviate her again but she says something that makes me stop. Those words were,

"I want to help you save James and Lily."

A/n: Ok it is an exact month since I last update and I am so sorry but I have brilliant excuses even I still should have typed. Before I tell you said excuse I must say **THANK YOU FOR THOSE 10 REVIEWS! **They helped me get through so much of what is going on right now it isn't even funny. I would feel like crying or like shit or WHATEVER and I would read all the reviews sent in and smile so big. Now onto my excuse, a few days after I posted I was admitted into the ER. I passed out in my house about three times. Luckily my mum hadn't left for work yet o the second time when they actually noticed I passed out. I couldn't breathe by myself. I am now mostly all better. I was typing in the ER with one hand because the other was hooked up on an IV on my birthday week .. So now I have to control my breathing a whole lot a drink loads of water. LIKE LOADS. Thanks to you guys that reviewed and got me through this because every time I get dizzy and nearly pass out again I think hell no I have readers I need to write for so thanks to these guys for making laugh on a cloudy day:

Booklover9477

Burnedx2

KatieKKXD

FRubberDuck

Arabellagrace

LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL

Jessica682

Lil-ying-fa

BeautifullySarcastic22

LostNight0907

P.S I am ok now thanks to my mum being a nurse and all but I a still so sorry for keeping you waiting on this chapter. This chapter makes me smile SO much I hope you guys like it. Also remember this is a REMUS AND HERMIONE story not Sevie or Sirius or any other hot guys like that Ok? Ok. Oh one more thing NO Jillian is not the person sent by the 2nd spy.

Love ICan IWill


	11. Chapter 9: Hogsmeade

A/N: Hey guys, ICan IWill here. This is the next chapter about the trip to Hogsmeade! Enjoy my lovely darlings, because I can I will nothing less for my loves!

P.S I love the song Boulevard of Broken Dreams.

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing that this story ties to.

_**Chapter 9**_

When Jillian's voice finally had registered in my mind, I was shocked. In my mind I had known what that meant, but it still felt as if it was unknown to me. My body realised what happened though. I gesture for her to come down quickly as I look around to make sure nobody was watching. She hurries knowing how urgent this is. Once she gets under the stairs I follow her in. I cast an illusion spell on the stairs. Suddenly a brick wall closes the entrance/hideout we have and we are blocked in.

They look at me in alarm. "I can't have anyone seeing us or listening in." I comment vaguely. I cast a spell and the opposite wall turn into a chalk board. "Jillian I will talk to you later but right now we need something planned for this weekend. So I want you two to listen and listen closely."

I didn't want the Death Eaters suspicious of Severus so I told him to stay with them. On one condition of course as long as he staid connected with me telepathically. It was a hard task considering the amount of strength it takes to hold up a 5 minute conversation let alone a 2 hour black ops mission. I promised him a never ending favour in return in which he reminded me of my other favours. I immediately punched him in the shoulder after that.

Jillian was a tricky one to coordinate. I didn't know where we were going but I guessed The Three Broomsticks and then a library or Zonko's Joke Shop. I told her to flank Lily under James' cloak which I needed to steal. Keep an eye out for alley ways and blurry patches in the air. The illusion charm was a hard one. I instructed her to kick up a patch of dirt every now and then to check. Since she was also a Legilimency user I asked her to probe my mind every now and then; also to accept any probes from outer ring.

I took my original target which was James. It was going to be hard considering if I acted to close to him Lily might get hurt feelings. Things would just have to come the way they were.

I sigh and snap out of my thoughts. The girls' dormitory was empty and I was alone. My clothes were laid out in front of me. A black tank top with an off the shoulder shirt and bell bottoms with a floral design at the bottom was apparently the style back than. I felt so hippie. My towel was tucked neatly around me as I stood. My hair is in a messy, wet bun a top my head. My wand lazily tucked in the bun.

Suddenly Lily bursts through the door in worry. She takes in my nakedness and the bra in my hand before opening her mouth. "Jillian says she has to stay and study! Which means you really will have to take both Remus and Sirius!" she frets, pacing in font of me. I set down the bra. My feet make their way to interrupting Lily's pacing path. My hands stop her at the shoulders. She stiffens and looks at my serious face.

A smile breaks through the mask and I burst out laughing. I give her a hug as she shakily returns the laugh. "Lily believe it or not I think I can handle two dates. I have had more on my plate than that. Don't worry about me. Save that so you can worry about your honey. Now, how's my outfit?" I ask, seriously concerned.

Her face turns stone serious and glances over my shoulder at the outfit. She hums and walks past me, studying the clothes on my bed. She flips them over, and turns them this way and that way. Then she looks up at me and then glances back down at the clothes. This continued on for a few minutes before I broke her routine.

"Damn it Lily! Just a simple yes or no will do!" I yell, marching over to my dresser to grab a pair of socks to add to my pile. She jumps two feet in the air and stares at me with approval. "What?" I question, stripping out of my towel. "I not only approve for your clothing but for Remus." She concludes firmly. I trip on myself while slipping my knickers on.

"You what?" I call from the floor, trying to fix my knickers but also my cool. I accidentally let my accent drop and let my regular voice take effect. Lily seems not to notice, because she bursts out laughing and assists me up. I reach for my bra and await her answer. "You have patience but not complete patience which means you can handle him when gets out of hand. Also you trust your friends' decisions and you have a great taste in fashion. You also are sweet and kind but a hard ass when you need to be. I approve." She states like it is the simplest thing in the world.

I open my mouth to reply but no answer comes out. Suddenly the door opens and Sirius walks in stunned. Everything pauses as I notice him staring at my bare breasts. I scream and grab my towel, then my wand. "Sirius get the hell out!" I yell casting a hex in his direction. He ducks out, narrowly missing the hex. The hex lands on the wall and breaks off a big chunk of the wall.

"Just wait till I get my hands on him!" I scream as I yank on my bra, then reaching for my tank top. Lily was still in shock at the whole process. It happened so fast I don't think she even saw half of it. I angrily yank my pants on so I am at least covered.

"Hermione, are you going to kill him?" Lily screams at me as I run out of the room. I stop at the top of the stairs, gazing down. Remus and James were sitting on the couch, relaxing but still stiff. "Where is he?" I hiss in a menacing voice. They point to the boys' chamber.

I stomp towards it, wand raised. "Hermione, you can't get in! It is inaccessible to girls-" Remus starts but is cut of by my foot colliding with the oak door. The door slams open and reveals Sirius, lying on his bed with a magazine.

The bat-bogey hex instantly flew out of the tip of my wand. He glanced up as soon as it hit him square in the face. I grab the door handle as he flips out of bed and groans in agony. I yank the door shut and stomp down stairs.

Peter, I realised, was also with them. I stand on the rug with my arms crossed, eyeing them. The all held still and stiff. Peter like the coward he was even started sniffling. My eyes hit him and he flinches. "Who the hell told Sirius to go up there?" I question in rage.

Other than the silence you could hear Sirius' agonizing screams coming from the dormitory. "Nobody told-" Remus starts but doesn't finish considering my wand is pointed at him. "Don't you dare lie to me Remus." I whisper softly. He looks up into my eyes and we stare at each other for a bit. When I thought I would get lost in his brown amber flecked eyes, he glances away and points to Peter. Yes! An excuse to hex him.

My wand flicks at him before he could start begging for forgiveness. He starts producing painful boils all over his body. He screams in pain and I smirk. "Thank you Remus!" I smile and go back up stairs just as Lily leaves the room. "Is- Is that Sirius? Sirius!" she screams and tries to open the boys' door. It shocks her and she rips her hand back.

She realises that she can't get to Sirius so she just settles for try to cure Peter. I suck my teeth in disgust and close the door. I grab my off-the-shoulder shirt and lightly pull it over my body. My mind realizes with this shirt that I am not going to have much arm room. I groan and shuffle through my clothes once more. I produce a brown jacket that could replace my shirt. I pin a Rosewaters button on my jacket.

I tug a brush through my hair and put it back in a messy bun. I grab a pair of converse and tug those on too. Severus said nothing about wearing them over the weekend. I smile in relief that I can actually wear sneakers. My wand gets placed in my bun once more. I open the door to see Lily about to open it. She looks furious. I smile and say, "What a surprise! Hi, Lily." I greet walking out of the room. Sirius sounded like he was scratching on the door to get out. Peter was squealing on the floor like the little rat he was.

"Hermione I know they hurt you but counter curse them." Lily tells me firmly. I pretend to think about it and then shake my head. I start walking down the stairs when she screams, "Now!" I flinch at the word, which sound so familiar to Bellatrix when she demands for Grip-hook. I turn on my heel and nod. My wand was instantly in my hand and I wave it over Peter. He sighs as his boils slowly go away. I walk back up the stairs and kick the door open again. Sirius it turned out was right behind the door, so he groans in pain as giant bogey bats continue to attack him. I shut the door and drag him by the collar to James' bed.

"_Petrificus Totalus!_" I whisper pointing to Sirius. "_Confundo_. _Stupefy_." Sirius body froze in a soldier like position and a dazed look crosses his face. Almost one of stupidity. The stupefy curse hit the bats and made them stop. My plan worked. I had put the unforgivable obey curse on Peter to have him convince Sirius to walk in my room. The rest fell into place. Peter won't remember a thing.

James' trunk was at the bottom of his bed. I kneel down in front of it and jiggle the lock. A painful shock was sent through my entire arm. I look at my hand at it has a second degree burn. I growl and cast a healing spell. James made this difficult but I have seen worse. I grab my wand but instead my hand leaps forward as if on its own and touches the lock again. Fire burst from my finger tips and blows the lock off. Shock courses through my body. Where did that fire come from?

Oh well, useless to ask now. I reach in and grab the soft, invisibility cloak. It shrinks under a spell and I stuff it in my jacket pocket. I stand and close the trunk. I repair the lock and head to release Sirius. I sit down, and unlock him. He just lays there in a relaxed daze. "Padfoot? Padfoot? It's me, Hermione." I whisper softly, stroking his face. It was how I use to wake Sirius up from the future. Each time he would practically purr like a dog.

As expected he started grumbling in happiness. I laugh but then shriek as he wraps his hand around my waist and rolls over. He yanks me to the side and goes to sleep. I guess all that attack really sucked the life out of him. I giggle and try to crawl out of his arms but they just tighten. "Padfoot!" I squeal in annoyance.

Then something came to mind. I start running my hand through his hair on the right side. When I would touch his scalp I would give it a slight rub. He grumbles and slowly shifts into a dog. I stroke his black fur in sadness. I haven't been able to do this in a long time. I lean down and rest my face on his back. His fur felt the same. I knew I was losing time, so I sat up and jumped back. I fake scream in terror.

A growl erupts from downstairs and Remus burst through the door followed by James, wands raised. I fall to the ground as if I tripped over myself. I stop screaming and look at them. They were still processing what was in front of them. "I didn't do it I swear! One second I am trying to wake Sirius up, then h-he pulled me on top of him a-and turned into a dog?" I screech that slowly turns into a whisper.

Remus nods to James and he returns it. Remus walks over to me and scoops me up. I shiver and tuck my head in his neck. I focus in on his heart beat and sigh. It felt like old times. When I would play with Sirius on a daily basis and give Remus hugs. I automatically wrap my arms around Remus' neck. He stiffens and i feel guilty for making him uncomfortable. I open an eye and see that I didn't make him uncomfortable.

I made him happy in a way. His eyes were shifted to amber. That only happened to me when he was happy. He walks down the stairs. I shiver as I feel his muscles flex against my back and legs. He lays me down softly on the couch. "Hermione I have to talk to you about Sirius. He is an-" Remus starts off.

"Animagus. I know, I saw." I whisper, twiddling my thumbs. "Yes, I don't know how he shifted but you weren't meant to see it. You see James and him are illegal Animagus. So I am sorry Hermione but I am going to have to erase your memory." He whispers and lifts his wand. I give off a look of pure shock. "Wait! Can't I just promise not to tell? I can do an Unbreakable promise. I would never do anything to hurt you guys." I urgently offer. He looks up at the stairs where James stood with a dishevelled Sirius. James had a look of thought on his face before nodding.

Remus sticks his hand out and I mimic him. We grasp hands and he starts casting the complicated spell. "Do you Hermione Adams promise not to tell our Animagus secret to anyone? Do you promise to cause us no harm?" he asks solemnly. I nod and say, "I, Hermione Adams, promise not to cause any harm to you three or divulge this precious secret."

A bright light shines and the promise is sealed. He stands and holds out his hand. "You ready to go?" I grab it and interlock my fingers with his, causing him to blush. "Yes, Remus. Thank you so much, James and Remus. You know I don't mean any harm." I say standing up.

"Lily!" I call upstairs. "Coming!" she yells back. "Can you grab my beaded purse before you come down?" I call. She gives no response but I know she is grabbing it. "Sirius, come on! You are still my date." I say smiling, holding my other hand out. He shakes his head and yawns. "I am tired my dear. How about next time?" he says smirking. I wink in reply. His smirk gets bigger as Remus tugs me closer to him.

Lily burst through the door and runs down the stairs, somehow pulling James in tow. She throws my magical purse at me and jumps through the portrait like a ballerina. "She is in a hurry…" I murmur to Remus. He lets off a small laugh as James follow at a slower pace through the portrait hole.

I tug Remus along and we walk tighter through the portrait. As soon as we step out Jillian rounds the corner. "Hey Jillian." Remus and I greet at the same time. He laughs in amusement. She nods her hello and brushes past us. Her hand goes in my back pocket and pulls the cloak out. She taps my hand, letting me know that she will be following as soon as we round the corner.

She was dressed in jeans and tank top just like me. She also had runners on so she should be good when it came to fighting which I hope she could do.

We rode in the carriages in anything but silence except for Remus who just looked out the window. He never took his hand of mine though. Lily and I chatted the whole way there. James joined in and we had fun talking about pranks. I told him stories on how my friends would pull the most beautiful pranks ever. I even told him the one about Umbridge but of course I replaced it with the Headmasters name.

Before we took off, I secretly casted multiple protection spells on the carriage, and patted the threstel. As we arrived I felt a sudden probe in my head. I admitted them with a sigh. Severus wasn't very polite. _Herm, where are you? _He asks.

_We are just getting of the carriages. _I reply. _We are close to there. Watch over Lily. _He warns. I reach out and easily find Jillian. _They are already here?_ She bluntly questions at my first probe. I nod and tilt my head to Lily. I feel a shift in wind, knowing Jillian is by her side. I pull Remus, so I can stand next to James. Before I left Sirius' room I had attached my wand to my arm with magic. If I tapped my hand just right it would be in my hand in milliseconds.

We all walk into the cheery town that is booming full of Hogwarts kids. "Where to first?" I question curiously. "We are going to The Three Broomsticks. I need a butter beer. Then I think I am going to drag that git you are laughing to the joke shop." James comments smugly as he laces his fingers with Lily's.

_Did you get that Severus? Yes. _I caught the brief pictures of forests and the Dark Mark.

_Should I be asking where you are at? No._ Fine be a blunt stupid git, I think.

We make our way through the crowd. I mentally and physically scan every person and building that we pass. My eyes catch a glimpse of black running down an alley. _Barnegat is on your left. He is behind the fruit cart._ I think a bit about the name. _Who? _I hear a mental sigh. _It doesn't matter just do something._ I steer them to the right and talk to them while I inform Jillian. The fruit cart's wheel suddenly breaks apart in a splintery mess.

I smile and start praising Jillian. Her words freeze me inside though. _I didn't do that. I thought you did it._ I shake head in a defiant move. Pure fear races through my veins. Due to the fruit cart everyone seems to be moving faster. I usher them into the bar. "Lily and Remus can go find a seat while James and I order." I tell the group. They seem reasonably happy with this grouping.

_Anyone in the bar? _I ask Severus. _Not yet. _

We order four butter beers and a plate of chips. I take the chips and James grabs the beers. I sit down in front of James and next to Remus. James took a seat next to Lily. The chair behind Lily was pulled back but I could tell it was Jillian. Everything was peaceful that is until my mug exploded.

I knew it was going to happen before it did. My drink was poisoned but this poison burst when left to sit. I screamed as the drink flew everywhere. It was the drink meant for James. "What the hell?" James screams as everyone jumps up in shock.

_Severus! Why the hell didn't you tell me about this poisonous drink? _His reply did the same thing Jillian's did. _There was no poisonous drink. What the hell are you talking about?_

"Wow! That was a sure surprise." I comment, wiping butter beer off the front of my shirt. "You can say that again." Lily mutters. "Can I have a different butter beer?" I call to the waitress. She nods in shock and then scurries off. "It must have been a prank. Oh well don't worry. We will get them back Hermione." James says in a calm voice. Remus and I work to picking up the glass shards.

The waitress comes back with a new butter beer and picks up the mess. I set it on the table and sit back down. Everyone soon joins me I glance around. I didn't expect to see anyone but there was a slight hope though.

When we finished up at The Three Broomsticks we headed off to the SpinTwitches which was a store where they sold broomsticks. Remus and James said they wanted to help me find the best broom ever. I laughed and agreed, saying that price wasn't an issue if they wanted something as well.

Lily wandered off to a different part of the store to look at god knows what. Jillian followed her in silence. Right now, we are looking at an oak broom with a golden finish. I shook my head and turned around. I stop dead in my tracks. I swear I saw Lucius Malfoy from the future in the window. I must be hallucinating.

"What are you looking at Hermione?" Remus asks. I realise quickly that I a staring in the general direction of a beautiful broom. The broom was black mahogany with silver leaf stencils. I know it wasn't the best wood but I was light which would balance out the weight issue. It was sturdy too.

"What about this one?" I point to it. They glance at each other and nod. Remus grabs it off the rack and hands it to me. I grab it a measure its weight, balance and sturdiness. "I'll take it!" I yell and turn around to see a saleslady looking at me like I am crazy. "Yeah ok that will be 80 galleons." She remarks condescendingly.

I smirk and give her the money. I glance down at my shoulder and remove an invisible spec right next to my school pin. Her eyes widen and she scurries off, muttering something like have a good day. I laugh and call for Lily. She reappears and stands by James' side.

I lock arms with Remus and we leave. James steers us towards Zonko's. _Hermione they are surrounding you._ Severus warns. I almost forgot about him. I hand Remus my broom and say I'll stay outside. There was only one entrance. _Are there any inside? No._

I wait outside twirling my wand with my fingers. Suddenly a storm of death eaters dressed in normal attire goes through the streets. I lean against the door and wait. Lucius and Lestrange step in front of me with expecting eyes. "Can I help you _gentleman_?" I practically spit the last word out.

"Yes you can. Move." Lestrange orders. "I think not. I am feeling a little run down today." I say, challenging him to defy me. "Well then get your tired ass out of the way." He replies hissing at me. "No." I simply reply, a fire alight in my eyes. "Don't defy me girl." He spits.

My eyes widen and I feel the heat of anger in me rising. "Why don't we finish this like grown _men_, why don't we?" I ask gesturing to the alley. _Jillian, cover them both I have to under my thumb _I tell her.

"Let's not be to hasty Lestrange." Lucius says out loud. I laugh mockingly. "What to afraid to fight a _girl?"_ I taunt.

His jaw tightens and we walk to the alley. Before we even make it in there we are casting spells. I manage to knock out Malfoy but Lestrange is holding on strong. When I finally manage to knock him out, I drag them to the forest in the back. I obliviate their minds and leave them their.

Suddenly I see something moving in the forest and I run after it. It looked like Lucius Malfoy in the future years again. I run and hear the faint sounds of some else running to. "Lucius!" I scream as I get to a clearing.

"Yes?" a voice mockingly calls out.

A/n: I am an idiot. I am so sorry. Go ahead and beat the crap out me. I don't care I am the worst. I have not been to the hospital anymore but I have been on constant painkillers and water. The dizzy spells only happen every now and then. Thanks to my reviewers who kicked me in the butt:

BushyBrownHair- your review DEFIANTLY kicked my butt. Thank you!

Beautiful-Liar13- Thanks for reviewing!

FRubberDuck- The tasks were so tricky! My favourite one is going to be the first one! I hope this chapter is at least a little bit informational.

angel897- I kept writing :P Thank for reviewing! 

MaeSilverpaws1- Glad you are enjoying it! Thank you!

ladyyuuki16- I wrote more but it took forever I know. Trust me. A lot is in store and I hope is surprises! :)

Jessica682- Health has never been my main priority so I guess that's why this is happening but I am happy you care!

Burnedx2- I am glad my excuse works out with you :P Glad I have a Remus lover here!

Booklover94770- God! I love my reviewers! Thank you so much for the concerns and glad you enjoyed it!

BigTimeGleekBTR- It made me smile too! Thanks!

LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL- I am glad! Thanks!

Kcapp- Thanks for the best wishes! Your review really does make me smile.

Extra thanks to my beta, Noise from Nowhere, They are freaking amazing and put up with my lateness!

Love you guys,

ICanIWill.


	12. Chapter 10: Secrets

/N: Do you guys know how much i love you? A lot. :) Anyways, I hopefully this is a fast update but if not I give you guys total permission to assassinate me. (I hope you guys know I am just joking.) I Can and I Will, nothing less for my outstanding readers!

Love, I Can I Will.

Disclaimer: I only own Jillian! Sadly… So sadly.

_**Chapter 10**_

I turn around and there he was, Lucius Malfoy from the future. Although he did look abit young compared to the last time I saw him. "You aren't the present Lucius. What year are you from?" I ask questioningly, letting my façade drop. My wand was aimed directly at his heart. He laughs menacingly and replies, "1995"

That was my fourth year. The year everything went down at Hogwarts in 1995 at the Triwizard Tournament, how ironic. I did notice that he wasn't there that year, except when Harry said he saw them in the graveyard. His long blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail. He was wearing black clothing that wouldn't have been caught in these woods without a trained eye. His wand was tucked neatly in one of his dragon skin boots. That usually meant an act of surrender but if he was here who knows how many other are here.

"Stay still or it will be your life next." I order as I slowly revolve around him. No tricks are on him. I walk up to him and take his wand effortlessly. "I am going to need that back." He remarks with a sigh. "Yeah, yeah and I am going to need to pat you down so hold still." I retort gravely. My hands grab his wrist and pull them up. I start to slowly pat my hands down his body and arms. "Don't be too excited." He smirks as I reach his hips.

I snort and reply, "Don't flatter yourself Malfoy."

Once I assure myself that he was clean I back up and scan the woods, keeping my wand pointed at him the whole time. The area was safe. I frown and walk back up to him. "Who am I?" I ask suspiciously. "You are Granger." He responds almost immediately. That response wasn't like him he usually added. "-The Mudblood." He inquires, finishing my thought. Yep, that was more of his style.

"Who wins the Triwizard Tournament from where you are from?" I ask with a little less suspicion. "I believe it would be Cedrick but then again the Dark Lord will sadly rise again. So most likely that Potter boy if he survives the cup." He replies acidly. My ears perk up and I look him in the face.

"Sadly?" I curiously question. "What you don't want your _precious_, _amazing_ _Master_ to wake up?" The rage at the words started building up in my veins again. The word he said next made me hesitate. "No."

"Why?" I hiss, "Don't want the Ministry on your arse again or are you sick a torturing and killing innocent muggleborns?" My question was loaded and he knew that. It was probably the reason why he didn't respond. I give up on my questioning knowing full well this was indeed the real Lucius Malfoy.

"Would you care to sit or is that to peasant for you?" I ask gesturing to the ground. His face shrivels into one of disgust. He quickly replies, "In fact that is to peasant of me sadly to say. Besides I am still not your friend. I am still in the slight enemy zone." I laugh an emotionless laugh. "You are in the slight enemy zone? That's an understatement. The things you do to me in some years might make you vomit now but not then." I hiss as I feel the slight burn of my branded arm, and all the scars from each and every single curse fired at me.

He gives me a quizzical look. I smile lifelessly, and then whisper "Want to take a look? Merlin knows I have enough scars to show you." I shrug off my jacket, taking off the cover up charm as well. He doesn't say anything but just stares. His hands go to my shoulders and he turns me around to get a look at my back. My tank top revealed everything to him. The whip marks, knife slices, curse scars and much more that branded my body forever.

He let go off me and took a step back. "Now that you had fun examining past scars for me and future fun for you, what are you doing here Lucius?" I hiss, pulling my jacket back on. He chuckles and crosses his arms. "Don't you know? I am here to watch Potter get picked for the Triwizard Tournament. Then I can assure myself that I haven't wasted time by trying to persuade my younger self to help you. By the way thanks to the hell you caused me in the alley way it is going to be even harder to convince him."

I blink and shrug. "Good luck with that but chances is he is getting picked… You didn't come here just for that did you?" I question glancing at him. He shakes his head. "I wanted to assess the situation and report back in the present. If you could say that I guess, it is complicated. Just know that the git I get to call my younger self will help you, Even if he is too coward to own up to it."

I blink again. To save myself from confusion I just keep quiet about it. "Is that all you are up here to do?" I ask casually. He nods and I know he is telling the truth. I nod in return and turn to leave. "My wand granger?" he questions. I stop and ask, "Where are you staying?"

When he doesn't reply I toss the wand behind my back and keep walking. I merge into the shadows of the trees just as he says, "See you around, Mudblood."

When I made it back to the alleyway Lestrange and Black were no where to be seen. _Jillian, you guys ok?_ I think curiously. She instantly responds with a quick yes. I enter the shop after looking around the building. No one was in sight. They were retreating to try again.

The shop I enter looks almost exactly how it was in the present. The walls were overflowing with toys and potions that animatedly talked and moved around if they were charmed. Tables were set up to display new products and items. A horrid yet lovely scent filled the air. It was most likely the love potions with the vomit-up pill.

Students were packed into the store by the dozens. They all laughed excitedly pointing out some products, pulling them off shelves and then deciding against it. I instantly spot Lily, James and Remus thanks to lily's red hair. I slide through the crowd like a snake and manage to make it to them. I start to sneak up on Remus hoping to scare him.

I let out a sharp squeal when he turns around and lifts me up by my waist. "Remus!" I scream, legs flailing. A throaty growl of amusement rips through the store, and makes me giggle in return. Although most people don't return my excitement as they turn around and give us dirty looks.

_Hermione stop being a flirty little school girl,_ Severus' voice hiss in my head. My smile tightens and I stop moving until Remus put me down. "What's wrong Hermione?" Remus asks concerned. "Was it something I did because if I am so sorry. I shouldn't have grabbed you like that and-" I slap his arm. He looks down at me, eyes full of self-hatred. "Remus, its fine. You made me laugh, its just my friends use to play around like that. It's only home sickness."

He nods but his eyes are still full of doubt. I smile and wrap my arm around his waist giving him a side hug. He stiffens and I slowly remove my arm so he can relax again. I walk forward, abandoning his side for James'. He was discussing prices with a clerk and finally settled on something.

The rest of the trip I shadow James in silence. When I would catch Remus looking at me I would flash him a smile and see him blush at being caught. Nothing eventful happened until we got to the carriage pick up. We stood at the pavilion awaiting a carriage when a suddenly something pushes into me. I lose my breath and my eyes narrow. I subtly kick up dirt and it catches. Crap.

_Jillian was that you? _Nothing in response; not good. My wand slides into my need position. The carriage arrives and I subtly push everyone in. Then I stop and pat my pockets down. "Oh guys! I am so sorry I forgot my purse. Go ahead and go I'll just go the store and check if I left it there." James and Lily nod, to busy looking in each others eyes. Before Remus could object I swat the Threstel's rear end. I quickly cast a shielding charm over the carriage just in case.

A wand blast narrowly misses the carriage and everyone in it seems oblivious to it. I shot a curse in the direction of the blast. A moving dirt cloud dodges it. _**Homenum Revelio!**_ I cast flicking the r in the clouds general direction. Instantly a shimmer appears over it, soon to reveal a body of dark robes. Death eater robes. His cowl was pulled up but I could still tell the distinct blonde curls and blue eyes despite the mask.

He seems generally surprised that he was visible. He turns to run but not before casting a curse in my direction. I didn't even have to dodge the curse because it missed me by at least six feet. I instantly dart after him, easily gaining distance with my agile speed. He is headed directly for the forest which makes me grunt in disapproval. Why does it always go down in the forest?

I leap over a fallen log and point my wand at his feet. "Incarcerous!" I order, ropes shoot out of the tip of my wand. They narrowly manage to wrap around his ankles. He lands ungracefully on his face with a thud. I unlike him smoothly jump over him and loan in front of his muddy face. I take his wand and rip back his hood. With a quick twist I break his wand in half. He won't need it anymore.

I grab a fist full of his hair and turn him around to face me. His mask has fallen of and now I am looking into the eyes of a Slytherin. The sly, slithering, calculating eyes that are the most cowardly being that lives on this planet. I push my wand into his throat. "What exactly were you planning to do? Kill them, in front of me and Lupin while you were invisible? What a prissy move." I retort, anger seething from my very being. He somehow manages to spit in my face.

My eyes narrow in hate. With a flick of my wand he goes rigid and still. I whip the spit off my face and flick it to the ground in disgust. I felt contaminated now. I smile as I see him on the floor completely to my whim. The tables have turned. Something sick churned in me. I never felt the feeling of having someone to hurt at my disposal. Normally I would feel sick but right now it felt wonderful.

A smile winds itself on my face as I grab his hair once more and pull my deeper into the forest. This might just get a little messy. We come across a clearing that would make a wonderful place for question. With a flick of my wand he is hanging up side down on a tree branch. The spell that kept him still is taken off with another twitch of my wand. "Who the hell are you? Who dare to even think about touching me?" He spits out as soon as his mouth is able to move.

My hand twitch and I slap with a loud crack. Blood instantly comes from the four scratches my nails cause. "Watch your language! Besides I am going to be the one asking questions. I don't want to here any commands coming from something as filthy as you." I say clicking my tongue in disgust. He makes another attempt to spit at me but I stop him by smacking him with a branch. "Don't ever try to spit on my ever again, or I will kill you just like you tried to do to my appointed protection."

His eyes narrow. "So you are those people they were talking about! The Heads said you were coming to destroy the Dark Lords plans! You evil bitch!" He screams trying to reach out and grab me. A shock spell instantly flies out of the edge of my wand. I watch him get electrocuted for a few seconds before stopping. "Don't even think about calling me evil. Now where is Jillian?" I ask crouching down to his face. When he hesitates to answer, I electrocute him.

"Why don't you just crucio me? Are you too coward?" he spits. I burst out laughing, and point my wand at him again. "Oh trust me thanks to your little master; we aren't afraid of using the unforgivable. I am not using it because mine while make you go insane because it is so powerful. Just one minute under my crucio and you will be a blabbering idiot faster than you can scream. So rethink that statement real quick."

He faces slips into one of surprise but then disappears. "Do you think it will get your answers?" He pants from the blood rushing to his head. "Why don't we find out? I have places to be, people to protect." I reply, flicking my wand in his direction. Screams pierce the air as all my hate for this one being is shuffled into this curse.

"Hermione, what the hell are you doing?" Severus' voice calls from across the field. I yank my arm away and the death eater stops screaming but starts crying. He's not insane yet at least. "Hey Sevie, I am just getting answers. They did something with Jillian." I answer cheerily, as he runs towards me. "Don't you see what your doing Hermione! You are becoming one of them! I could have easily told you where she was! She is locked in the joke shop bathroom."

My mind clears from the adrenaline and I feel what I did coming over me. My knees hit the ground and I can't stop looking at my hands. They caused this. "Oh, you are helping this bitch Severus? I never picked you as the traitor kind. The Dark-" the dimwit started but was cut off by Severus. He obliviates him and cuts him down from the tree. He kicks him in the face for a good measure too.

"Hermione, go save Jillian. I'll take care of this one. Go return to Lily, make sure they are safe." He orders me. My head snaps up and I nod, darting of into the forest. With in minutes I am behind the joke shop and in the alley way. I place my wand up my sleeve and casually stroll into the joke store. I make my way to the back where the bathroom was located. I could feel the mind pressure increasing.

I knock on the door and step into it. With the door locked I grab my wand a flick the revealing spell. Slowly a body lying unconscious on the floor is in my view. I rip the invisibility cloak off and notice her temple is bleeding. They knocked her out when she wasn't looking the cowards. I place the invisibility cloak on her again and lift her up on my back. It would look like I was ducking a little but if her arms staid around my neck it wouldn't look to suspicious.

I make my way out of the store only running into one person who gave me a nasty look. I stuck my tongue out at them and left through the alleyway. From there, I apparate myself to the carriage drop-off. I whistle and the carriage that is coming slowly starts trotting faster towards me. I open the carriage door and ease Jillian off my back.

It was awkward holding her bridal style but I got over it and carefully step into the carriage. As soon as all my body is in the carriage it takes off. I manage to catch myself from falling over. The door to the carriage closed with a soft click despite the harsh start up. I place Jillian on the soft seat and carefully peel away the robe. She was dressed in muggle clothing, plain pair of jeans with a regular red shirt. I shrug of my jacket and place it on top of her.

The healing process should go by quickly. Her magic it seemed was already healing her. At this speed she would be awake before we even left Hogsmeade. It was strange for a witch this young to have this kind of healing magic but not unheard of. When we did training a lot of the army enhanced their magic to this level. I was one of the first to be able to pull it off.

To my surprise though, her eyes snap open. That was much faster than I thought. It was inhumanly fast. She bolts up knocking my jacket to the floor. "Damn it!" she curses, wand in hand. "Jillian!" I call, putting my hand on her shoulder. Her wand is suddenly in my face. My reflexes take over. I grab her wrist and pull behind her back, twisting it so she would drop the wand. She bursts out crying, once she realises what she's done.

I release her and then hold her. I knew what she was feeling. Embarrassment, over being caught, knocked unconscious and then threatening her ally in hope that it was her attacker. Hatred, not only towards her self but towards the person that did this to her, making her look weak in front of them and the allies. It hurt, it seriously did.

Her shuddering sobs quieted and she gets down to hiccups. "Now that's better, it's ok Jillian. It has happened to the best of us. Believe me it has." I whisper, flashing back to when Harry was screaming at me with the horcrux. She sits up, wiping her eyes. "I don't think you know what you're talking about. I don't even know who you are, the real you." She tells me bluntly. I sigh and think over telling her.

"You really want to know who I am. Then I will tell you if you go under oath you won't tell anybody else without my permission." I ask pulling out my wand. She nods confidently; curiosity was scratched in her face. She holds out her hand and I take it. I start casting the spell making her bound to the rule.

The tingles shot up my arm and into my body. She is now safe to know me. "You won't believe it but here it goes." I tell her. She scoffs and waits. Her eyes flash in surprise as I take the illusion charm of my body, to reveal all my battle scars including the flame carvings. My eyes calculate every move she makes. Her eyes fill with disbelief and horror, especially when I put my arms out so she can see my unique branding.

She is speechless so I take the chance to talk. "My name is Hermione Granger. I came from Hogwarts not long ago. I am assigned as a protection unit on Lily and James Potter while James enters the Triwizard Tournament. I must sacrifice what's left of my body to save them." With each word Jillian looks even more stunned then before. "Why you and what do you mean Hogwarts? I have never seen you before." She questions, completely shocked.

I sigh and look at the window. "According to the order I belong to I am the most qualified to fight for them. I am the smartest witch of my age. I fought more witches and wizards then you can imagine. As for the Hogwarts thing, I am sometimes considered the Princess of Gryffindor. I guess I know why but I still don't like the title. I would however fight to keep Gryffindor alive. You won't completely understand this but I am from the year, 1998." I reply quietly. She blinks back in surprise and leans back in her seat.

"Let me guess a time turner. Wow, I didn't think… wow." She manages to say. "Tell me about the future, I don't care how gruesome." I look at her and nod. It's not like should could tell anyone. "Let me start of with this. Your daughter is so beautiful; she looks almost exactly like you. She is so brave; I have her managing kids twice her age in safety." I murmur. Her eyes widen and she smiles, tears rolling down her face.

~`"

We made it back in time for dinner. It was a long carriage ride and we left Hogsmeade around four. It was five by the time we made it back. I cover up my scars again and pull on my jacket before conjuring up a purse. I need to look like I was coming back with a purse. Jillian cleaned her face from the tears my stories caused. Some happy, some sad, all in all though I didn't tell her about Lily and James' death. She figured out that they get married and that excited her enough.

She put the cloak back on went in front of me so she could head to the Library. I made sure I looked present able and not like I just got into two different fight with Death Eaters from different eras then carried a girl across Hogsmeade by apparition. I step out o the carriage and make my way to Gryffindor tower. _Hermione I took care of him, he won't remember today even. No traces of you and me are left on him. The rest of the Death Eaters went back to Hogwarts, _Severus voice chimes.

_Thanks Sev, I brought Jillian back. She knows who I am now. No more keeping secrets. I am sorry about earlier._ I think sadly. I was in front of the Fat Lady when he replies, _No problem, you got distracted by the hate. I know why. I figured you would tell her. I am entering the school now. See you at dinner. I am going to sleep for an hour. _I giggle and give the portrait the password and step in.

I am instantly pulverized by a bunch of school girls that are supposed to hate my guts. "Hermione did you hear?" the blonde one questions with excitement. "What?" I ask bored. They all giggle again and reply together, "They moved the Goblet of Fire choosing to tonight! At dinner, you are going to know who you are fighting against."

A/N: Ok, I could not write more past this. School is out and I have been typing for hours and hours trying to get this done. So I decided you guys need another cliff-hanger. Enjoy it the next chapter is going to be started as soon as I get this one uploaded. Ten reviews and it are finally all yours! Thanks to my awesome reviewers:

Shannon the Original

Lk-Hogwarts-Headgirl

Angel897

Jessica682

BigTimeGleekBTR

Beautiful-Liar13

Burnedx2

Booklover9477

Jamber17

MaeSilverpaws1

You guys really fuelled my days and pushed me through finals, testing, a bit more finals and a lot more testing with a hint of final projects to add on top! Thanks again!

Love ICan IWill 


End file.
